


100 dollar bill

by YueJin



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueJin/pseuds/YueJin
Summary: 中出双性伴读 or 少年版唐璜日葛朗台
Relationships: Knifewood, evanstan, 桃包 - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

·  
当Haran在饭桌上宣布，将雇一个伴读来陪他度过整个冬假的时候，Ransom直接把餐叉摔进了汤盘里。  
“没——门儿——”Ransom在四溅的奶油汤汁和全家人乱糟糟的抱怨中一字一顿地说，他紧紧盯着长桌尽头的Haran，“谁也别想找人监视我！”  
“这事你说了不算。”Haran切下一小块牛排放进嘴里，银餐刀映着他花白的鬓发，“而且这不是监视，只是替你请来的一位小朋友。”  
Ransom猛地跳起来，大声嗤笑，碰翻了身后餐车里的香槟桶：“花钱雇来的朋友！”  
“也可以这么理解。”Haran不为所动，他缓慢地咀嚼，用手势示意男仆将餐车拖远点，“或者说，”他看着自己怒气冲天的小孙子，脸上的平静仿佛是一种更大的讽刺，“你的哪个朋友不是花钱雇来的？”  
Ransom被狠狠噎了一口，他还年轻，骂架上自然要败在一个职业作家的手里，只能大声咒骂“该死的老头”，然后在愤而离席前，报复性地将餐巾甩进公用的沙拉盆里。  
饭桌上的其他人习以为常，但也敷衍地埋怨了几句，等弄脏的东西撤下去了，就又开始了围绕着金钱以及人生的重要讨论，只有Haran有些遗憾地耸了耸肩膀，啜了一口杯子里的威士忌。  
Ransom这次的愤怒是有理由的——他的每一次愤怒都有理由——这是原本是他活到16岁以来最长的冬假，算上第一天和最后一天，整整一个半月！在这期间，讨人厌的老头会带着讨人厌的舅舅和讨人厌的堂妹去欧洲采风，整个儿别墅都是他一个人的，只要每周应付一下老妈的视频通话，Ransom就能在这里尽情地享受生活，内容包含且不限于烟酒、派对、大麻和性交。  
但这只是原本，而现在，一切都被那个该死的“伴读”给毁了。  
Ransom躺在床上，他气过了头，反而冷静下来，他要让那个不识好歹的小子为这次的应聘后悔一辈子，然后在上班的第一天就哭着跑回家去。  
不速之客在第二天的中午敲响了别墅的门，Robinson一家正准备各奔东西，只有Haran和Ransom还在吃最后一道甜点，当管家将他领进餐厅，Ransom用小匙戳漏了熔岩蛋糕的外皮。  
“您好，Robinson先生。”男孩儿站在门口，声音很礼貌，看上去有点怯怯的，他的表情和穿着都很朴素，与富丽堂皇的房间格格不入，但这格格不入也正是有钱人最喜欢的，“我是Charles，Charles Blackwood，应聘来做Robinson少爷的伴读。”  
Haran用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，第一个站起来——也是唯一一个站起来——伸出手去与Charles相握，“Haran Robinson，你可以叫我Haran.”他微笑着说，指了指长桌边的另一个食客，“叫他Ransom，我的孙子，有点混蛋。”Charles闻言忍不住笑了一下，真情实意里混合着一点尴尬，他眨了眨他圆圆的绿眼睛，很听话地说，“Ransom少爷。”  
“不许叫这个。”Ransom将小匙扔开，洁白的桌布上就沾上了一道巧克力酱，“过来，叫我Hugh.”  
餐厅里的仆人和管家的头都垂得更低了，Haran用拐杖不轻不重地敲了敲地板，来叫他出发的Robinson们都不做声，只有Charles不以为忤，他提着行李箱，乖乖地走到Ransom面前，“好的，Hugh少爷。”  
这时候Ransom才看清Charles的脸。男孩儿不是他这种英俊的长相，浅蜜色的脸颊鼓鼓的，看上去还是个小孩，头发软趴趴地打着卷，像是甜点上一圈一圈的、作为装饰的巧克力。  
这是一副在长辈面前很受喜爱，但在同龄人面前容易被欺负的样子。  
Ransom突然更生气了，他把餐巾一摔，站起来就走，“死胖子。”他恶狠狠地说。  
一整个下午，Ransom都在房间里打游戏，Charles也没有来讨他的嫌，所以直到晚饭时间，他们才见了第二面。  
Haran不在，Ransom当然坐在了主位，Charles被安排在离他远远的地方，远到Ransom只能看见他低头吃饭时头顶一动一动的巧克力卷。  
“咳咳。”Ransom将假咳做得傲慢无比，“你。”他用刀尖指了指Charles，“别吃了，给我倒点水来。”  
“好的，Hugh少爷。”Charles很快站起来，一旁的女仆们都用担忧混合心疼的眼神望着他。虽然这半天里，他跟Ransom的关系没有丝毫缓和，但Charles已经和其他人混熟了，他从一个女仆手里接过水壶的时候，还对她眨了眨眼。  
“小心点。”Ransom用余光瞥着倒水的Charles，“你知道这个杯子是谁送给我的吗？”  
Charles诚实地摇摇头。  
“是Sipek大师，他亲手做的。”Ransom喝了一口清水，以此掩盖自己嘴角的得意，“我们家有五对，人手一个。”  
Charles听得很认真，他的眼睛亮亮的，最苛刻的老师都会被这幅好学生的模样所打动，但他的认真太坦荡了，Ransom一下就看出了端倪。  
“你不会连Sipek是谁都不知道吧？”他不太高兴地问。  
Charles还抱着玻璃水壶，他舔了一下嘴唇，又诚实地摇摇头，显出一些无知的羞涩，夕阳落在他的侧脸上，像是一幅模仿拙劣的《捧果篮男孩》。  
Ransom没心情欣赏赝品，他翻了个白眼，指尖敲了敲桌面：“路易十六，你总知道吧？被咔嚓的那个。”他横着手掌在脖子前一比划，“这张桌子，他在上面吃过饭。”  
“我、我知道。”Charles有些急切地说，他偷眼看着Ransom，咬住嘴唇、讨好地笑了一下，仿佛在说“您懂得的真多”。  
但Ransom想要的可不是这种反应，Charles应该更羡慕、更嫉妒，这样才能够让他觉得满意。Ransom几乎有些气馁了，Charles让他屡战屡胜的装逼事业遭到了滑铁卢。  
“这张桌子值这个数。”Ransom不死心地用手势比了个数字，这是他最不屑的做法了，像个没文化的暴发户，但Charles这种又蒙昧又坦然的样子让他更加讨厌。  
“……万？”Charles犹豫地问，但Ransom能看出他的眼睛更亮了一点，小心翼翼的语气中夹杂了真正的感兴趣。  
“哼，万？”Ransom转了转手中的汤勺，“这一套餐具都不止这个数。”他紧紧盯着Charles的脸，“当然是百万。”  
“这么多！”Charles终于露出了一种混合着惊讶、艳羡，还有很多崇拜的表情，“这套餐具，就要几万块吗？”他睁大眼睛，伸出一根手指来轻轻蹭了蹭勺柄。  
“当然。”Ransom挑起眉毛，矜持又得意地笑了笑，他就知道这个小胖子并不是宠辱不惊，而是见识太短。Ransom享受着Charles充满热度的目光，虽然他觉得对方崇拜的对象好像不是他，而是那把勺子。  
接下来的整个傍晚，Ransom明码标价地给Charles介绍了别墅里的每一样设施，大到屋顶和房梁，小到一把做装饰的道具刀。  
Charles从始至终都仔细听着，甚至像是要掏出笔记本来一一记下，他一直保持着那种令Ransom无比满意的表情，绿色的圆眼睛还一闪一闪的，玫瑰色的嘴唇微微张着，舌尖上总是勾着甜美的赞叹。  
Ransom插着兜，肩膀压得很低，看上去对Charles的穷酸嗤之以鼻，实际上却只想让对方表现得再夸张一点。他的朋友们都是跟他一样的混蛋，只会自吹自擂，除非别有所求，从来都是相互攀比，这是Ransom第一次遇到这样真心实意捧场的人，他一面骂Charles是“土包子”，一面觉得通体舒畅。  
在“介绍”到Ransom自己的房间的时候，他接到了学校朋友的电话，邀请他今晚参加派对，电话对面的人还特意大声给他念了几个名字，其中一个女孩很喜欢他，他也觉得对方很漂亮，今晚会发生什么他们都心知肚明。  
接受邀约之后，Ransom就准备出门，他挑起眉毛看着Charles，男孩儿立刻表现出非凡的眼力：“Haran先生给我的合同里没有跟随您外出的要求。”  
“哼。”Ransom不置可否地抱起手臂，“你要记住，虽然是老头给你钱，但你服务的对象是我。”  
Charles乖巧地点点头，目送着Ransom走出房间，但还没等他松下一口气，难搞的少爷又去而复返：“你今天睡这里。”Ransom指了指那个摆着价值一千块的抱枕的沙发。  
“为什么？”Charles却提出了今天的第一个质疑，他无辜地望着Ransom，“待遇里不是说有单间的佣人房吗？”  
“因为我说让你睡在这儿。”Ransom蛮不讲理，他就是想让Charles睡不好觉，“要么你今天就滚蛋。”  
Charles为难地舔了舔嘴唇：“那洗澡呢？我可以在佣人房洗澡吗？”  
“废话。”Ransom瞥他一眼，“难道你还想在主浴室里洗澡？”  
“不想。”Charles立刻摇摇头，但又在Ransom危险的瞪视下犹豫地补充道，“不敢想。”

·  
Ransom和女伴跌跌撞撞冲进房间里的时候，Charles正关着灯趴在被窝里玩手机。沙发上很软，也很窄，他刚有些困意，就听见门被一脚踢开的巨响，Charles吓得哆嗦了一下，差点滚到地上，但还没等他爬起来，接吻声、喘息声、扒衣服时的撕扯声就像阵雨似的向他砸来。  
Charles花了两秒钟才想明白，第一反应是猛地捂住自己的嘴，他没经历过这种场面，但也知道此时绝对不能站出来。他把被子裹了又裹，往沙发里挤了又挤，想把自己伪装成一块安静的沙发垫，但大概是他的演技太过精湛，那阵黏黏糊糊的亲热声离他越来越近，最终狠狠地落在了他身上。  
“我操——”Ransom大叫着从沙发上弹起来，他一把掀开被子，借着月光看见下面蜷缩着的男孩儿，还有他圆圆的脸。  
“你他妈的！”Ransom指着Charles的鼻子，酒气冲天，“你不在佣人房在这儿干嘛！”  
“我……”Charles想说不是你让我在沙发上睡的吗，但犹豫之后还是忍住了，只是模棱两可地说，“我在这儿等你。”  
Ransom愣了一下，酒精让他的脑袋转得很慢，又很热，这时候女伴靠了过来，从身后抱住他，柔软的手探进他的毛衣里，“让他和我们一起吧，Ransom.”她用长指甲在他的腹肌轮廓上滑过，“他的声音好可爱——”  
“不行！”Ransom把女伴的手从衣服里用力拽出来，“快滚！”  
这句话是对着Charles说的，Charles也听懂了，他默默抱起被子和枕头，正准备起身，却看见女孩在黑暗中狠狠推了Ransom一把，“你让谁滚？！”她明显也喝了不少，脚下打晃，“你个王八蛋！”她尖利地骂道，高跟鞋尖用力而精准地踢在对方小腿上，Ransom痛得大叫了一声，倒在沙发上，女伴看也不看，怒气冲冲地跑了出去。  
房间里顿时安静下来，Charles用手捂住脸，尴尬得缩紧了脚趾。  
Ransom在沙发上躺了一会，等脑袋里的眩晕过去。他在派对上喝了太多酒，开车的时候几乎没办法走直线，现在反而清醒了一些，他将兜里的香烟咬在嘴里，反手去掏打火机，却摸了一个空，只好骂骂咧咧地爬起来，转头就看到沙发另一端的人影。  
Charles围着被子，小心翼翼地坐在与Ransom直线距离最远的地方，他想假装自己是一团空气，但Ransom明显没打算放过他。  
“你。”Ransom用手指朝他勾了勾，像在招呼一条小狗，“过来。”  
Charles干咽了一下，他磨蹭着往那边挪了挪屁股，将他们之间的距离拉近了几公分。  
“我让你过来。”Ransom用力拍了两下沙发垫，他在矮柜里翻到了打火机，火石闪烁着跳了两下，终于将烟点着了。  
Charles于是又往Ransom那边挪了挪，再挪了挪，直到Ransom在黑暗中转过头瞥了他一眼，Charles才停在距离他十公分的地方。  
Ransom不说话，房间里只有烟草燃烧的声音，Charles默默地闻着二手烟，等Ransom的一根烟抽完了，他已经有些困了。  
“喂。”Ransom终于叫他。  
“嗯？”Charles勉强睁开眼。  
“我硬着睡不着。”Ransom用鞋尖踢一踢Charles裸露的脚踝。  
“哦。”Charles把那只脚收回沙发上，迷迷糊糊地低下头去看Ransom的裤裆，但房间里太黑了，他什么也没看出来。  
“看什么看！”Ransom又追过去踢Charles的另一边脚踝，他停顿了一下，才接着说，“你帮我，我给你钱。”  
Charles立刻清醒过来：“好啊。”他说，站起来就往外走，被Ransom一把拉住了，“你干什么去！”  
Charles有些疑惑地转了转手腕，他指指窗外：“我去帮你把她追回来。”  
Ransom翻了个白眼，“追个屁。”他拽着Charles重新坐回沙发上，“不是这个帮。”  
Charles想了想，发出一个不太意外的单音节：“哦。”  
“哦他妈什么！你又知道了？”Ransom没好气地骂，酒精熏得他眼睛发热，他将Charles抓得更紧了。  
“你想让我帮你打飞机。”Charles诚恳地回答，他的手腕已经有点疼了，但对方并没有要松开他的意思。  
“才不是这个，是别的！”Ransom下意识反驳，羞恼地抿起嘴唇，他的确是这么想的，但被Charles干巴巴地说出来了，他又很不甘心。  
“别的是什么？”Charles迷茫地眨眨眼。  
Ransom也还没准备好答案，他们沉默了一会，Charles忽然说：“不要了，我不是gay。”  
“我也不是！”Ransom大声说，“我才不要操你这个小胖子！”他表情嫌恶地顺着自己的话想象了一下，又立刻补充道，“我不进去，就在外面蹭蹭。”  
Charles也想象了一下，屁股在沙发垫上扭了扭，离Ransom更远了点，他摇摇头：“还是不要了。”  
“你敢不相信我？！”Ransom同时抬高了眉毛和声音。  
Charles犹豫了两秒，点了点头。  
“我给你钱。”Ransom恶意地说，“一百块。”他的开价完全扰乱了市场，但他天生就是喜欢羞辱别人。  
“一百块？”果然，Charles的背倏地挺直了。  
“嗯。”Ransom放开Charles的手，在沙发的另一端抱起了胳膊，等着Charles来要求再多给一点。他是商人的儿子，最懂得讨价还价。  
但Charles只是又问：“真的？”  
“真的。”Ransom没什么耐心了，他下面还很硬，“到底行还是不行。”  
Charles既没有点头也没有摇头，他想了想，接着问：“那你现在有一百块吗？”  
“废话！”Ransom没想到对方竟然敢质疑这个，他气呼呼地从兜里掏出钱包，借着月光给Charles看里面簇新的一沓绿票子，又粗鲁地抽出一张来塞进Charles的手里。  
Charles用两只手展开那张面值一百的钞票，对着月光看了看，又摸了摸，压在枕头下面，最后冲Ransom张开胳膊。  
“来吧。”

—T—


	2. Chapter 2

·  
Ransom是完全没有想要拥抱Charles的，但他喝多了，头脑不清醒，对方又张开了手。  
Charles抱起来软软的，尽管Ransom不想承认，但感觉不错。  
他身上是酒精味儿、烟味儿、香水味儿，对方身上却只能闻出香香的沐浴液和洗发露，而且Charles还穿了绒毛睡衣，与他的粗羊毛衫相摩擦的时候有闪烁的静电劈啪作响，这Ransom觉得自己是一只玩具熊，正准备去操另一只。  
他们想两个处男一样，愚蠢地拥抱了一会，直到Charles把脸埋在Ransom的毛衣里，声音闷闷地问：“脱裤子吗？”  
“废话。”Ransom觉得今天他说这个词的次数有点太多了，他松开Charles，伸手去扒对方的睡裤，低下头的时候，鼻尖正好擦过Charles的脸颊。  
“怎么了？”Charles小声地问，他们离得很近，Ransom看得清Charles的嘴唇嘬成一个小小的圆形，里面是湿润的，像是一个蓄着甜水的瓶口，Ransom仿佛脑袋里有一个传唤铃被“叮”地按响了，他鬼使神差地靠过去，吮住了Charles的嘴唇。  
我亲了他。  
Ransom忽然想到这个念头的时候，亲吻已经持续了半分钟，Charles被他压在扶手和靠背的夹角，手指紧紧揪着他的衣服，像是一只巧克力碗，甜蜜又无力招架，只能在呼吸的间隙发出几个含糊的音节。  
Ransom对自己的吻技还是非常满意的，他最后用力咬了一下Charles的嘴唇，又轻轻印了一个吻，然后悠闲地放开了他，等着对方欲求不满地主动亲回来。  
但Charles只是喘着气用手指蹭了蹭自己的下唇。那里是肿的，在黑暗中泛着水光。他欲言又止，一副纯情的傻样子。  
Ransom翻了翻眼睛，“装什么处女。”他一边抱怨，一边用手托着对方的后脑勺，再一次凑过去舔他的嘴，却被Charles缩着脖子躲开了。  
“干嘛？”Ransom不耐烦地问，他单手解开腰带，金属扣头叮当地响了两下，然后拉开了裤链。  
“酒味儿太重了。”Charles小小声地说，他主动脱下了自己的绒毛睡裤，很整齐地叠放在一边，“能不能不接吻？”  
Ransom闻言，火气噌地冒上来了，被酒精泡发的脑子让他很想扑上去重重地咬Charles两口，但他屹立不倒的自尊心决不允许他这么做。  
“你以为谁想亲你？”Ransom用力把牛仔裤脱下来摔到地板上，“我还不是怕自己对着你硬不起来！”  
“好吧。”Charles妥协了，他偷偷吸了口气，屏住呼吸去贴Ransom的嘴唇，却被一把推倒在沙发里。  
“用不着！”Ransom居高临下地皱着眉，抓着Charles的膝弯将他一把拖过来压住，“自己把内裤脱掉！”  
“好的，Hugh少爷。”Charles松了口气，听话地用拇指勾住内裤边沿向下拉去，他费劲地抬起屁股，然后又缩起一只脚，终于勉强将它脱了下来。  
“磨磨蹭蹭的。”Ransom不满地说，他已经先一步脱好了，正握着自己勃起的阴茎缓缓撸动，另一只手拽过旁边乱成一团的被子，将它一股脑塞到Charles的腰下垫好。  
房间里很黑，月光只能勉强照亮一块地板，Charles还在探头探脑地往下看，Ransom挺了挺腰，却不知道碰在了哪儿，把Charles弄疼了，对方轻声抽了口气，身体颤抖了一下，Ransom在心底暗骂，回身要去开灯，被Charles用小腿夹住了腰。  
“怎么了？”Charles的声音更小了，他用胳膊将自己微微撑起来，温暖的手搭住了Ransom的。  
“开灯，不然怎么弄？”Ransom说着就要爬起来，却被Charles一把抓住了。  
“别开灯！”Charles的声音有些急切，他握住Ranson两根手指，等了几秒钟，确保他不会去按开关，才犹豫着松开了，“我来，行不行？”他说着，手已经伸下去，摸索过自己的膝盖和Ranson的腹肌，终于在腿缝间碰到了对方完全勃起的阴茎。  
“烫的。”Charles自言自语，他的指尖瑟缩了一下，又重新覆上去，用掌心去贴火热的柱身，然后轻轻捏了捏湿润的顶端。  
Ranson的呼吸立刻重了起来，空气中弥漫着酒精味儿，他很想抓过Charles狠狠咬两下，但他还没忘记刚才对方的不识好歹，只好难耐地掐住了Charles的后脖颈，“快点。”他低沉地命令道。  
“好的，Hugh少爷。”Charles听话地回答，他一只手别扭地撩起Ranson的毛衣，勉强维持着用大腿根夹住Ranson的阴茎的姿势，在胡乱团起来的被子上慢慢翻了个身，侧躺在了沙发上。  
男孩儿的身体还很光滑，Ranson却已经发育出了薄薄的体毛，Charles被扎的有些痒痒，下意识用大腿在Ranson的身上蹭了蹭，Ranson很不客气地照着那里拧了一把，摸到一手湿漉漉的粘液。  
“别动！”Charles瞬间绷紧了身体，他的声音有点颤抖，又去拉Ranson的手，还是握住了他的两根手指，只是这次没有放开，他几乎是哀求着说，“对不起，Hugh少爷，请你不要动了。”  
“拿钱的婊子想命令谁？”Ranson不为所动地羞辱他，语气很差，但没有甩开Charles的手。  
“对不起，Hugh少爷。”Charles低声道歉，幼稚地拉着Ranson的手小幅度地晃了晃，他大致找好了姿势，又往下蹭了蹭，直到Ranson感觉到他的囊袋与自己的相贴，“我还不太懂。”  
“哼。”Ranson从鼻子里发出不屑的音节，心里那点不痛快的火苗却奇异地被对方的语气扑灭了，他往前顶了顶胯，细腻的皮肤蹭得他很舒服，他大发慈悲地亲自撩起毛衣下摆，感觉到Charles的小腿勾在了他的后腰上，“好了没有？”他皱着眉问。  
“很快。”Charles最后用手碰了碰Ranson微微跳动的性器，确定位置，然后紧紧夹住大腿，“来吧。”  
Ranson又试着动了动，Charles的大腿内侧很嫩，烫得发湿，软肉怯怯地拥着他，但他并不满意，“再紧点儿。”他威胁道，“否则我就要……把钱收回来了。”他本来想说否则就要捅进去，但中途更改了说法。  
事实证明这样措辞很管用，Charles果然慌张起来，他又讨好地摸了摸Ranson饱满的阴茎头，指尖碰到了吐着粘液的马眼，他将湿漉漉的手指握在掌心里，并拢的膝盖交叠起来，“这样呢？”他试探着问。  
Ranson没有说话，回答Charles的是骤雨般冲撞而来的抽插。

·  
如果不是Ranson喝了太多酒，他早就能发现不对劲。  
月光被白色的纱帘滤过一层，透过窗户落进来，Charles正枕在一块黯淡的月亮上，下颌到肩膀那一段皮肤浸泡其中，白得像结了糖霜，他将脸埋在自己的臂弯里，只露出被顶的不断乱晃的卷发，Ranson能看见他绷紧了、用力撑在靠背上的手。  
“…慢一点…求您了…”Charles呜咽着试图蜷起身体，但已经退无可退，他整个人都窝在了沙发角落里，头和脖颈抵在扶手上，弯成了一个脆弱的弧度，Ranson还是不依不饶地将他压得更紧，仿佛他不是一个人，而是一块可以随意揉捏的软糖。  
“妈的，怎么这么滑？”Ranson紧紧咬着牙，掐着Charles的腿根使劲儿顶弄，他的手上全是水，粘的、烫的，他分不清是汗还是前液，又或者是他们俩谁的精液。  
Charles的大腿间热得离谱，Ranson几乎怀疑自己刚一插进去就射了，但汹涌的快感还是拼命催促他耸动得更快些。Charles也一直叫个不停，好像他不只是用腿缝承受Ranson的操弄，而是被插进了淫荡的小穴。  
他的腿间越磨越湿，到后来Ranson甚至觉得自己的阴茎被泡在了一汪热水里，他的脑子里忽然浮现出午餐时被他戳破的那块熔岩蛋糕，而Charles一边翻来覆去地求他轻点慢点，一边呻吟得更大声，将膝盖夹得更紧，Ranson刚一松开他、准备换个姿势，Charles就急不可耐地挺起腰，主动用自己的屁股去贴对方的大腿。  
Ranson被气得笑起来，他重重地甩了两巴掌在Charles的屁股上，得到一声委屈的抽噎。  
“婊子，”Ranson喘息着骂，他忍不住又加紧操弄了几下，“你他妈是不是又射了？”  
Charles没听见，他也说不出话来，他身上每一寸皮肤都是烫的，汗水打湿了他的头发和睫毛，他将脑袋埋在垫子里，呻吟声断续地从中透上来，像是糖浆沸腾时自下往上升起的泡泡。  
“光是蹭大腿你就先射了，”Ranson的胸膛不断起伏，他用手捞着Charles的小腿，几乎是把他拽起来操，顶弄时用力得整个沙发都在晃动，“你说你是不是天生出来卖的？”  
这一次Charles听懂了，他挣扎地叫，带着哭腔不停否认，但Ranson每抽插一次，就要再羞辱他一次：“你就是——”Ranson滚烫粗壮的性器猛地擦过他的会阴，“——婊子！”  
“……我不是！”Charles揪着他的毛衣，他的脸完全暴露在月光下，Ranson能看见有一滴水珠从他湿濡的眼角无声地流淌下来。  
“操——”Ranson骂了一声，忍无可忍地去和Charles接吻，他刚刚贴住Charles的嘴唇，Charles就迫不及待地将舌头伸了过来，像只谄媚讨食的狗一样，一个劲儿地舔，Ranson掐住了他软软的腮帮，他就又撅起嘴，含住了Ranson的下唇，仿佛曾经那个嫌弃酒味儿的人不是他自己。  
“不行了，操！”Ranson急促地呼吸着，他握着Charles的一边膝盖，用力将他的两条腿掰开，“我要插进去！”他的身体立刻卡进了Charles的两腿间，不让他有合拢的余地，Charles惊恐地叫了一声，他几乎从沙发上弹了起来，缩着腿想要逃跑，却被Ranson一把掐住了腰。  
“别动！”Ranson低吼着，将自己的毛衣胡乱扯下来甩到地上，Charles怕得发抖，他一边去捂自己的下身，一边使劲地推着Ranson的肩膀，“求您了！Hugh少爷！”他的语气里浸了浓重的水声，即使看不见他的脸，Ranson也知道Charles现在哭得有多惨，但这只会让他更加心猿意马。  
“别动了。”Ranson握住Charles的手腕，想要将它们拉起来，但即使他们的体型相差不小，年纪相仿的两个男孩儿在这样的情况下也没办法立刻分出胜负。  
Ranson喘着粗气，嘴里不停地劝哄，忽然福至心灵道：“我给你钱，给你好多钱！”然后趁着Charles愣神的一瞬间将他的手猛然拉高了压在扶手上。  
“你他妈可真是个婊子！”Ranson咬着牙骂，俯下身去吻Charles的嘴，Charles扭过头躲开，被一口咬在下颌线上，他哭着曲起腿乱踹，Ranson只是用膝盖和小腿压住他的，就让他无法动弹。  
“你别乱动，我会让你舒服的。”Ranson说着，挺身想用性器去蹭Charles的，却感觉到自己的阴茎蹭过一道熟软的、泥泞的暖沟，Charles尖叫着叫了他一声“Hugh少爷”，Ranson就忽然被一股热流喷溅在了大腿上。  
“你他妈——”Ranson回手啪地拧开台灯，Charles就躺在他身下，浑身都在发抖，Ranson着急地去摸他的脸，看到他紧紧皱着眉，睑裂的缝隙中露出一点翻白的眼球，颤动的嘴唇微张着，发出近乎抽泣的呻吟。  
他绒毛睡衣被揉乱了，露出一段蜜色柔软的腰，上面有几排泛红的指痕，大腿外侧的两个掌印已经肿了起来，沾着不知是谁的、乳白色的精液。Ranson毫不意外地发现自己更硬了，而Charles的阴茎已经半软下来，那下面就是Ranson刚刚操过的地方——本来应该是囊袋和会阴的地方——有一道嫩红的、湿漉漉的、刚刚潮吹过的穴。

—T—


	3. Chapter 3

·  
Ransom年纪更小的时候，想要养院子里的一只松鼠。  
它很胖，好吃懒做，每天唯一的运动就是偷喂鸟器里的米和狗粮，Haran最先拿爆米花喂它，也因此建立了一段肤浅的友情，得到几个干瘪的空松塔。  
那时Ransom和老头的关系只是一般差，还会在背地里偷偷地有样学样，但他喂得更勤，松鼠也就更喜欢他，偶尔追在他后面跑，支棱起大尾巴让他似有若无的碰一碰。  
Haran曾经告诫过Ransom，不要把松鼠抓回家养，不然就会永远失去这个小朋友，Ransom嗤之以鼻，但在他试图把松鼠逮进笼子里的那天，这句话终于还是应验了。  
Ransom从此再也没见过那只松鼠，也很少记起来，直到今天。  
Charles拉扯着睡衣的下摆，毛绒绒又乱蓬蓬地缩在沙发的角落，两条腿无助地蜷着，想要遮住赤裸的下身，但他不知道的是，从Ransom的角度，很容易就能将他最想隐藏的地方看得清清楚楚。他身体还沉浸在刚才的高潮里，不时地发抖，但即使他的表情难堪，脸颊却依旧是粉红色的。  
男孩儿们之间隔着两英尺，沙发的皮面料全是湿的，凹陷处有浅浅的、浑浊的一洼，其中有他们的精液，也有Charles潮吹出来的水，随着垫子的回弹，缓慢地顺着纹路滴落到地板上。  
Ransom的大腿上也是湿的，在暖气充足的房间里很快半干了，只留下一种更加鲜明的紧绷感。他艰难地把目光移回Charles的脸上，而不是死死地盯着对方两腿之间那道湿得淌水的、还没被操开的、漂亮的肉缝。  
“我不会告诉别人的。”Ransom率先打破沉默，他的声音很低，还带着变声末期的干涩。  
Charles听见了，却只是低着头，他还没有傻到相信Ransom是个好人、能大发慈悲帮他保守秘密。他下意识地缩了缩“罪魁祸首”，穴唇羞涩地将粉红色的内里轻轻夹住了，只露出一点娇嫩的花蒂。  
Ransom的太阳穴重重地跳了一下，他盯着那里，满脑子都是自己在法庭上大喊“我没有强奸他是他勾引我”的荒唐画面，他强忍着令人舌尖发麻的欲望，几乎要靠掐住大腿才能控制自己不把Charles掼倒在沙发上操，他已经射过一次的阴茎硬邦邦地贴在肚子上，前液混着一缕没射干净的精液从马眼溢出来，淌过胀得发痛的柱身。  
“我只有一个条件。”他哑着嗓子，竭力使声线平稳，扬了扬下巴作为示意，“我要看你那里。”  
Charles愣了一下，他顺着Ransom的视线往下看，终于不太确定地指了指自己两腿之间，“这里？”  
Ransom几乎要冷笑起来。做作的婊子，他在心里恶狠狠地骂，嘴上却只是反问道：“不然还能是哪儿？”  
Charles听出他的语气不好，垂下眼睛不敢看Ransom的脸色，睫毛也跟着瑟瑟发抖，他嗫嚅着嘴唇，声音小得听不见：“那里很恶心，你不会想看的……”  
Ransom听见了，只觉得对方在摆架子拿乔，他翻着白眼去抓Charles的腿，却被一下子躲开了，“你他妈——”Ransom的火气噌地涌上来，但Charles仍是紧紧抱着膝盖，胆怯又肯定地重复了一遍：“你真的不会想看的，Hugh少爷。”  
他的声音和身体都微微发着抖，在角落缩成一团的样子让Ransom立刻想起了那只松鼠，它也是这样躲躲藏藏地，但只要手里有一颗爆米花，它就会屁颠屁颠地自己送上门来。  
Ransom知道这个小婊子的爆米花是什么，他耐着性子从钱夹里抽出另一张一百块，用两根手指夹着，凑到对方的脸跟前挥了挥。  
Charles的眼珠随着那张绿票子左右晃了一个来回，像是个看到镭射点的愚蠢的小型动物，他舔了舔嘴唇，表情和膝盖都有点微不可查的松动。  
Ransom不说话，只是挑起了眉毛，暗示性地握住了Charles的脚踝，他居高临下地紧紧盯着Charles，隐隐约约地看到了娇嫩的穴口。  
Charles没有注意到对方的目光，他正苦恼地皱着眉，圆圆的脚指头无意识地蹭着沙发垫，像是在进行复杂的心理活动，眼神却偷偷飘向Ransom手里的钞票。  
Charles的脚腕很细，仿佛一用力就能捏碎，这让Ransom感觉很好，但他已经等得不耐烦。他不是第一次经历这种沉默，和他上过床的女孩里有百分之五十是要矜持一下的，Ransom一向很有耐心，但Charles想要这张100块的表现实在太明显了，Ransom很容易就看穿了他是个惺惺作态的妓女，他去推Charles肩膀，决定如果Charles挣扎就在这里强奸他，但还不等Ransom的手落下，就被对方握住了。  
Charles从他手里小心翼翼地抽走了那张纸钞，背着手，将它一点一点地塞进身后的枕头底下：“即使你一会儿觉得很难看……”他在张开腿之前鼓起勇气说，“也不能把钱拿走了。”

·  
Ransom的手里空空的，他看着Charles染上了淡淡粉色的脸颊，像是颗还没熟透的野樱桃，一时硬得不能再硬，他突然想去摸一把Charles脸，甚至超过了想去摸他下面的小穴，但与此同时，Ransom也看到Charles打开了一道缝隙的大腿，于是又不由自主地去想这个小婊子到底这样半推半就地拿过多少人的钱。  
Charles不知道Ransom在这短短的几秒里产生了这么多想法，只看见对方一会儿冷笑一会儿咬牙切齿，他吓坏了，用身体去挡那个藏了钱的枕头，也不管这个姿势会让自己潮乎乎的小穴蹭在沙发上，然后在皮面料上留下一道银亮的水痕。  
Ransom没错过这个，阴茎不受控制地弹跳了一下，他猛地甩了一巴掌在Charles的大腿上，哑着嗓子低吼，“别他妈乱动！”  
他打得力度不重，却很响亮，Charles的眼眶顿时红了，咬着嘴唇，看上去委屈的要命，即使Ransom知道这只是妓女惯常的小花招，也忍不住心软了一瞬。  
“自己抱着腿。”Ransom压着火气，放低声音说，他推着Charles的膝盖将它们分开来压向男孩的肩膀，露出他濡湿的腿间。  
Ransom这才注意到，Charles是没有耻毛的，小腹光溜溜的沾着浊液，因为姿势的缘故显得很平坦，两边胯骨圆润地支出来，这让Ransom不由得想象握住它们的感觉。  
而Charles属于男性的性器温驯地垂着，是正常同龄人的尺寸，但更干净，甚至是漂亮了，仿佛是成人用品店里最受小女孩喜欢的假阳具，卖点只有可爱，要在盒子上打一个蝴蝶结来搭配它粉红色的阴茎头。  
Ransom饶有兴趣地摸了摸它，他碰过的穴不少，但别人的阴茎还是第一次，Charles随着他手指的动作轻轻抽了一口气，下身也很快诚实地做出了反应，Ransom得意地哼笑了一声，又捏了捏他的前端，从肉粉色的小孔里挤出一点前液，然后拽着Charles的手让他来自慰。  
Charles握住了自己的性器，乖乖把它压到小腹上，他也不是傻子，知道Ransom想看的地方究竟是哪儿，于是很配合地用另一只手将自己的囊袋也托了起来。  
Ransom很满意Charles的眼力见，又不满意他太有眼力见，但当Ransom终于低下头去看的时候，他的脑子就像是一个没被捏紧的气球似的，那些念头争先恐后地跑了出去，只留下一个空白干瘪的壳子。  
直到几秒钟后他才被自己过重的喘息声惊醒，Ransom深吸一口气，呼出时做了一个脏话的口型，他上次有这种感觉还是圣诞节从礼物盒子里拆出了宝马车的钥匙。  
Charles看着Ransom的反应，难堪地别开了头，他咬了咬嘴唇，像是抱怨又像是自暴自弃：“我说过你不会想要看的……”他的声音低下去，再开口时几乎是哭着说，“我说过很难看了！”  
“——闭嘴！”Ransom差点被他哭得直接射出来，他恶狠狠地去捂住Charles的嘴，对方的眼泪就扑簌簌地滚落到他的手背上，但只会让他更加兴奋。  
Ransom能想象出Charles是怎么得出“恶心”或者“难看”这样与事实大相径庭的结论的，无非是哪个干过他的男人编的谎话，骗纯情的小婊子说这世上只有自己一个人肯接受他，再让Charles保证一辈子只对自己撅起屁股。  
Ransom冷笑了一声，在心里鄙夷对方的无耻的同时当即决定也要走这个路线，这是理所当然的，否则Ransom相信自己很快就能在红灯区看到这个卖屁股的小葛朗台站在街边被人轮流操穴。  
他甚至应该感谢那位不知名的混蛋，不然他怎么能只靠一百块就让Charles乖乖张开大腿。  
Ransom缓缓松开手，凑过去亲了亲Charles潮湿的睫毛，男孩儿已经没有在掉眼泪了，但还是耸着肩膀抽噎，Ransom的吻滑下来，含住了他的嘴唇，手指也贴到了Charles的下身，按在柔软发烫的阴瓣上轻轻揉动。  
Charles微微瑟缩了一下，他不敢挣扎，只是急促地轻喘起来，喉咙间有细小的呜咽，Ransom的手很快沾上了淫水，他奖励似的蹭了蹭Charles的鼻尖，低下头去看，下面的小嘴已经湿得洇透了床单，里面嫩红的花穴也隐约露出来了一点，他用指尖去划，只是插了一点进去，它就贪心地缠上来嘬他的指头。  
“里面也要看吗……”Charles抓着他的手臂小声问，Ransom没说话，只是挑起了眉毛，那意思是“废话”。男孩于是听话地松开了手，任由Ransom的指尖抵着自己淌水的开口慢慢插了进来。

·  
Ransom的第一根手指进去得很顺畅。那里面又滑又烫，水多得直往外淌，紧致的穴肉很快被挤开了一条小通道，又纷纷缠上来吮吸，Ransom能轻易想象出等自己的阴茎插进去的时候会有多爽。但Charles还没有意识到危险，他岔着腿，闭着眼睛，眉毛皱起来，靠在床头细细地叫，像是只发情的母猫，听得Ransom性器胀疼，既想捂住他的嘴，又想让他叫得更大声。  
等到Ransom能用上第二根手指的时候，Charles的肉穴已经被操馋了，Ransom很容易就能将它插出水声，他有很多面对女孩儿的经验，轻易就摸到了能让Charles快乐的地方，他的指尖只要轻轻按一下，就能让Charles带着哭腔地浪叫起来。  
只是Charles一边自慰，一边挺起腰主动用下面的小嘴去吃手指的样子让Ransom硬得额头和鼻尖都沁出了汗珠，但他还是耐着性子做前戏，里面比他想象的还紧，他要先把小穴玩松一点，否则等会用阴茎来插的时候会很麻烦。  
Charles不知道自己在引火烧身，他呻吟得很厉害，大腿夹着Ransom的胳膊，前后摆动着屁股，用穴口热乎乎的肉瓣去蹭Ransom的掌心，动作像是廉价的雏妓。  
Ransom的太阳穴为此突突地跳，他勃起的时间过长了，囊袋绷得发痛，却又不舍得把手抽出来，Charles的雌穴里就像有一个拧不紧的水龙头，总要滴滴答答地往下淌，Ransom几乎被激起了好胜心，倒是要看看那个蜜罐子里面能掏出多少甜水来。  
他一边用拇指揉Charles小小的阴蒂，一边深入浅出地用手指往Charles的穴芯里钻，Charles搂着他的脖子，胳膊都在打颤，他身上的香气已经淡了，变成了和Ransom一样的酒精味儿和烟味儿，Ransom隔着他的绒毛睡衣狠狠咬了他一口，Charles就哭着叫了一声“Hugh少爷”，在Ransom的手指头上高潮了，他的花径里蓦地喷出来一两股淫水，从Ransom的指缝间淅淅沥沥地洒在床上。  
Charles的手臂再抱不住Ransom，整个人脱力地摊在床头，身体还因为余韵时不时发抖，Ransom很满意这个反应，他把手上的滑液潦草地蹭在男孩身上，低头从地板上的衣服堆里翻出一个避孕套来撕开戴好，这是之前Ransom醉酒时随便买的，尺寸很不合适，箍得死紧，他正考虑换一个，对面的Charles就软绵绵地挣扎起来。  
“别乱动。”Ransom喘着粗气去抓男孩推拒着的胳膊，一只手就扣住了Charles的两个手腕，他的另一只手握着自己坚硬的性器，饱满的阴茎头在Charles软熟滚烫的穴口磨了磨，不顾对方地哀求就慢慢插了进去，但男孩的小穴太紧了，Ransom只顶进浅浅的一点就卡住了，“放松点儿——”他用舌尖舔走Charles眼角不断溢出的泪珠，又去用嘴唇堵住他哭叫，将性器抽出来，挺腰操着他的穴口。  
“求您了、求您了Hugh少爷！”Charles在Ransom身下哀哀地叫，但四肢和身体都被对方死死压住了，Ransom不停舔吻他敏感的耳根和脖颈，下身每一次都进入的更多，但又不至于让Charles觉得疼，男孩的小穴比他本人诚实，早就湿得一塌糊涂，迫不及待地吮吸着入侵的肉棒，他想要夹紧腿将Ransom挤出去，却只得到了更深的操弄和更粗暴的吻，  
“求我什么？”Ransom贴着Charles的汗湿的额头，一边咬他一边喃喃地问，“你不知道自己流了多少水吗？”他摸了一把两人交合的地方，手上都是从Charles的小穴里挤出的滑液，他用拇指撬开男孩的齿列，压着他的舌尖，让Charles尝他自己的味道，“别说你没想到我要干你——”  
Ransom的话还没说完，又忍不住想去亲Charles被自己磋磨的发烫的嘴唇，他用手隔着Charles的毛绒睡衣用力地揉搓，几乎是爱不释手地捏弄着他腰上、胳膊上的软肉，下身也慢慢地往最深处操干。  
“我没有……”Charles已经被操软了，反抗也使不上力气，身下的小淫穴更是早就背叛了他，稍微被Ransom抽插一下就要发出黏糊糊的水声，他不哭的时候说什么都像是在呻吟，他自己听到了，眼泪就又掉了下来，“我没有！”  
“没有什么？”Ransom喘着粗气，嘴唇顺着Charles的下颌线滑下去，咬住了他微微滑动的喉结，男孩的皮肤上被汗浸透了，有薄薄的咸味，Ransom在上面留了一个幼稚的红印，再向下去吻Charles锁骨之间的小窝，他的鼻尖埋在蓬乱的睡衣绒毛里，被弄得很痒，“你这个小骗子，没有什么？”  
他将性器拔出来，只留阴茎头卡在Charles被干得发颤的肉花里，在穴口磨了两下之后又慢慢操了回去，反复抽插了几次，确保男孩窄窄的花径已经被彻底顶开了，等一下操到最里面时也不会太疼。  
“没想到我还要干你吗？”Ransom咬了咬Charles饱满的耳垂，气息扑在他通红的耳朵里，男孩敏感地缩起肩膀，呜咽着摇摇头，短发蹭在皮料上沙沙作响，Ransom被他的反应逗笑了，“你的小畸形秀值得我花一百块钱来看吗？”他探下手去捏住了Charles泡在淫水里的花蒂，男孩立刻尖叫着弹动了一下，“多少人花钱看过？嗯？”Ransom不为所动，更加用力地按住他的手腕，底下的手指轻轻搓动着敏感充血的花蒂，同时用阴茎在里面来回操弄。  
Charles很快被刺激得发抖，忍不住仰起头主动去与Ransom接吻，一边轻声呻吟，一边吮吸着Ransom的嘴唇，他的小腿也不再是抗拒地蹬踹沙发，而是在Ransom身上难耐地摩擦，终于紧紧夹在了对方的腰上。  
Ransom越干越深，男孩细嫩的花径又湿又缠地裹着他，时不时略微地痉挛，他知道Charles快要高潮了，但就是不想给这个小婊子痛快，他最后用掌心揉了一把Charles柔软湿漉的肉穴，转而握住了他勃起已久的阴茎。  
“说话啊？你刚刚不是很会叫吗？”Ransom用手指圈着Charles的冠沟，上下撸动的同时在他耳边语气不善地问，“说你给多少男人看过下面？”  
Ransom的手活很好，但Charles还想让他继续摸自己的小穴，他晃了晃腰，却被打了一下屁股，只好恹恹地说“我没有……”  
“还敢撒谎！”他重重捏了一下Charles形状漂亮的阴茎头，前液立时从小孔里溢了出来，“我没有撒谎！”男孩疼得立刻掉了眼泪，他哭叫着拧动身子，但又在Ransom的技巧下很快放弃了挣扎，他无助地抽泣了一声，声音因为委屈含混不清，“我没有给人看过下面……”  
Ransom不由得一愣，他的动作慢下来，凑过去摸了摸Charles殷红的眼角，阴茎抵在穴里缓缓地前顶，“你还没让别人看过？”他盯着男孩湿漉漉的绿眼睛，“也没让人插过？”  
Charles胡乱地摇了两下脑袋，不去和Ransom对视，他咬着嘴唇，脸颊更红了，对方这样慢慢的，弄得他很舒服，但Ransom误以为他在害羞，心里突然涌起一阵不光彩的快乐。  
Ransom不再说话，只是握着Charles的腰，一边放轻力度往里面操弄，一边蹭着他发烫的脸颊，他松开了男孩的手腕，手臂从他的肩膀底下穿过去，牢牢按住他的后颈，Charles也乖乖地搂住Ransom的脖子，将自己有些发痛的阴茎贴在对方的腹肌上。  
“所以，”Ransom最后靠在Charles的耳边，用气音说道，“你其实不是小婊子，而是小处女了？”他含住了男孩的耳垂，将性器撤了出来，整根在他的花穴上蹭。  
Charles不知道该怎么回答，他被磨得又痒又喜欢，底下流了好多水出来，大腿和屁股都被弄湿了，他挺起腰主动用小穴去套，Ransom却轻易避开了。  
Charles只好小小地点了一下头，耳廓红得几乎要烧起来了，Ransom嗤笑了一声，奖励地亲了亲那里，于是Charles再抬起屁股的时候，很顺利就吃到了肉棒。  
这次Ransom插进来的速度还是很慢，Charles抓着他的肩膀，舒服得眯起眼，像猫一样长长地叫唤，但Ransom进入到刚才的深度之后并没有再抽出去。Charles催促地用大腿蹭了蹭Ransom的腰，被握住了手带到下面去摸两个人交合的地方。  
那里湿淋淋的，满是Charles淌出来的淫水，他缩了一下手指，被更用力的拽住，然后就摸到了Ransom还没有插进来的一截阴茎。他惊慌地张大了眼睛，Ransom却难掩得意地挑了挑眉毛，他垂下头吻住了男孩嘴唇，在彻底操进去之前低声说：“再也不是了——”

—T—


	4. Chapter 4

·  
Ransom自从14岁有了性经验以来就一直坚信，只有处男才会问上床对象“舒服吗”。  
所以当Charles刚刚被操得射精、身体还在打颤就撑起来问他“舒服吗”的时候，Ransom的心情顿时复杂起来，他甚至有点耳朵发烫，不过Ransom立刻将它归结为还没过去的酒劲。  
Charles不知道Ransom的那一套理论。他的疑问几乎是脱口而出的，等了一会才不好意思地涨红了脸颊，眼睛却仍巴巴地望着对方，他还被插着小穴，深埋在里面的阴茎仿佛有再胀大的趋势，这已经是个肯定的答复了，但他不明白。  
“那是不舒服吗？”Charles又小小声地问，表情变得有点尴尬和失落了，他的手指攥紧了自己的衣摆，那上面挂着他刚刚射出来的精液，顺着褶皱流到他的大腿上。  
“……还行，也就那样吧。”Ransom含糊地回答，挺着腰在Charles软熟的穴里慢慢地搅，他想自己应当给对方做个表率，教他如何不用开口，也能知道床伴的感受——就比如看看这一身淋漓的汗，又或者一下重过一下的抽插。  
但Ransom忍了又忍，终于还是靠在了Charles耳边，压低声音问：“……你呢？”  
男孩的耳朵被热气扑红了，他缩了一下肩膀，痒得发笑，非常诚实地点了点头，“我都不知道——”他张着嘴巴呼气，被顶得不住呻吟，嘴角却小猫似的勾起来，显得又害羞又快乐，“——能这么舒服……”  
他毫无保留地摊开在沙发上，胸口起伏不定，底下的穴食髓知味地吮着肉棒，除却水红的眼角，一点也看不出他十几分钟前还在哭着说不要，他的睫毛呼扇着，目光放荡且坦然，而Ransom刚一和他对视，只来得及骂了一句“操”，就猝不及防地射了出来。  
房间里有一瞬间安静得能听见时钟走针，随即就被急促的喘息声盖过了。Ransom压在Charles身上紧紧咬着牙，心脏咚咚咚地狂跳，脸烫得仿佛下一秒就要爆炸，他从来没有这样丢人过——他可以发誓——不论是在床上还是床下，这是Ransom第一次认识到自己身上的零件竟然也能完全不受他的控制，在某一刻他甚至以为他要失禁了。  
但Charles根本不能和Ransom感同身受，他还有点沾沾自喜，觉得这是对方真的“舒服”了的表现。他像哄小孩一样轻轻拍着Ransom的头，胳膊搂的很紧，手掌来回抚摸Ransom还未放松下来的肩膀和后背。  
这样贴心的举动对Ransom而言却是雪上加霜，他憋着一口气从Charles身上爬起来，用力拍掉对方的手，居高临下地瞪着他。Charles怯怯地揉了揉手背，不明所以地回望了一会，然后支起身子，凑到了他耳边：“Hugh少爷。”男孩哑着嗓子叫他，声音很像是被干得精疲力尽的小妓女，成功地将Ransom的自我怀疑感变成了愤怒。  
如果这个小怪物敢说出一个不该说的字儿，Ransom恶狠狠地想，他就要把他吊在床头操上一整晚。  
但Charles无知无觉地眨着眼睛：“我可以走了吗？”他指了指身下饱经磨难的沙发，“这样真的好硌。”  
“不行！”Ransom酝酿好的怒火扑了个空，反而更加烦躁起来，“硌个屁，衣服脱掉我看看。”他伸手去扒Charles脏兮兮的睡衣，阴茎从湿透的肉径里滑出来，带出一些被乳化了的润滑油。  
Charles瑟缩了一下，又乖乖跪坐起来，举高手臂，方便对方粗鲁地拽下他的套头上衣，他巧克力色的短发完全被汗浸湿了，连静电也无处落脚。  
“过来。”Ransom没好气地说，先一步扣着男孩的后颈，将他的细脖子按在自己的胸前，低下头去看他的后背。硌在哪里没有找到，只瞧见Charles压在屁股底下的脚丫，趾头圆圆的，非常局促地蜷了起来。  
男孩的脚指甲剪得很短很干净，甲面透出健康的粉红色，Ransom不由得多看了两眼，但他一向对此没什么感觉，正要移开目光，就听见Charles的声音闷闷地传上来：“好了吗，Hugh少爷？”Ransom感觉到自己底下那根东西被推开了一点，“您顶在我大腿上了，挺疼的。”  
“……”这一晚上接连更新的自我认知已经让Ransom有点疲惫了，他盯着Charles脚踝上明显的一道晒痕，有好几秒钟自闭着不想说话，但毫不识相的Charles再一次推了推他：“还没好吗，Hugh少爷？”男孩有些担忧地说，“这个避孕套好像快要被您撑破了。”  
“催什么催！”Ransom恼羞成怒地松开Charles的脖颈，一把揪下被撑成透明的套子，里头完全勃起的阴茎湿淋淋地打了个晃，Charles舔了舔嘴唇，无辜地摸了摸自己腿上的红印，被对方啪一声拍出一个更大的。  
“滚到床上去。”Ransom握着自己的性器撸了两下，冲着房间那头的双人床扬了扬下巴。  
“可是——”  
“你是瞎子还是傻子？”他不耐烦地打断了Charles的犹豫，抖了抖手中硬挺的阴茎，“我给你钱是为了用你，不是为了伺候你。”  
可是你刚才不也射过了吗？Charles在心里嘟囔，磨磨蹭蹭地不肯站起来，眼睛一直往沙发下面的避孕套上瞥，那里面全是白色的汁。  
Ransom也看见了，他深深吸了口气，最后一次耐着性子去衣服堆里掏钱包，抽出一张纸钞，用它点着Charles的鼻尖，一字一顿地说：“滚、到、床、上、去。”

·  
Charles滑下沙发的时候腿还是软的，膝盖也并不拢，靠扶着一旁的书架才站稳了。他像只听话的小狗，又光着屁股爬上床，动作不太灵巧，穴口粉红鲜嫩，是只笨笨的小母狗，他的股缝间有半干的体液，腿上有几道指痕，后腰印着一片被沙发扶手硌出的淤青。  
Ransom紧紧跟在他后面，几次都想把Charles直接按在地板上操，却一直找不到机会发难——男孩拿了钱之后表现得太乖了，甚至在躺下前还知道拿一个枕头垫在腰底下。  
我早晚要换一百张零钞来塞满这个婊子穴。Ransom一边下定决心，一边从床头柜里找出一串避孕套来，他看了看包装袋上的“加厚防漏”，又将它们扔了回去，改翻另一边。  
“我应聘之前做了体检的，Hugh少爷。”Charles忽然小声说。他被台灯晃得眯起眼，侧着头自下而上地望着Ransom，软乎乎的脸蛋枕在自己的手臂上，嘴唇被压得微微撅起来，看起来很像是在撒娇，“如果您不想带避孕套的话。”  
Ransom深吸了一口气，弯下腰用手指狠狠捏住了男孩的脸颊：“你就这么喜欢当小婊子？”他凑过去咬Charles的嘴，疼得他“唔唔”叫出声才松开，“我可不想等几个月之后有一群满地爬的小猪。”  
“没有小猪，”Charles赶紧躲到另一边去了，他捂着嘴，脸上有个红红的指印，眼睛里泪汪汪的，“我本来就没有卵巢……”他不太高兴地从床上撑起来一点，仰着脸和Ransom对视，“而且我也不是小——”  
“所以你只是有一条可以操的阴道？”Ransom打断了Charles的话，他挑起眉毛，把手里的避孕套丢在地上，看着对方张了张嘴唇，想不出怎么反驳，只好又有点委屈地闭上了。  
“而且，”他爬上床，用一只手撑着床垫，将看上去可怜兮兮的男孩困在其中，“你也不是小婊子？”  
Charles干咽了一下，随着对方的逼近下意识缩起肩膀，却还是鼓起勇气点了点头。  
“很好。”Ransom露出了一个英俊而不怀好意的笑容，他握着自己胀疼的阴茎，在男孩的肉缝上慢慢地划，直到它痒得主动张开了小嘴，露出内里敏感的花核，“那把钱还给我。”  
Charles闻言，立刻瞪大了眼睛，闭紧了嘴巴。  
Ransom早就猜到他的反应，却还是忍不住嗤笑出声，他掐着Charles的胯骨，浅浅操了两下入口就插了进去，男孩抓着床单闷哼了一声，随即被操得不住呻吟。  
Ransom的心情霎时好了许多，他把脸贴在Charles柔软的颈窝里，一边笑，一边耸动着腰，将那个小湿穴操得叽咕作响，他舔吻着男孩耳垂下细腻敏感的皮肤，用牙尖去磨还不分明的下颌线条，呼出的热气和Charles的喘息声滚烫地缠绕在一起。  
柔软的床铺比沙发舒服得多，男孩很快被操得手软脚软，他嘴里意乱情迷地叫，指尖无意识地揉着自己沾满淫水的囊袋和花蒂，他腰下垫着的枕头让Ransom很好使力，每一下都能重重地钉进最里面，他也被撞得反弓起了背，隐约显出脆弱的胸骨。Ransom抚摸过上面泛红的皮肤，手里握着他急促的心跳和胸口薄薄的肌肉。  
Charles的胸看上去很平坦，实际上却是软的，能掐出两捧小奶子，乳晕的颜色很浅，小小的尖端是粉红色的，随着呼吸起伏不定。Ransom抽插的同时紧紧盯着那里，越来越口干舌燥，终于鬼使神差地低头将它含住了。  
Charles立时难耐地呜咽了一声，花径痉挛似的缩紧，Ransom被夹得抽了口气，舌面更加用力地舔，对方的肉穴也缩得更厉害，手指紧紧揪住了他的发尾，挺着胸把自己往他嘴里送。  
等Ransom再抬起头来的时候，Charles左边胸脯已经被弄得湿成一片，乳尖被吮吸成艳红色，在灯光下颤巍巍地立着，乳晕都微微肿了起来，环着一圈不太明显的牙印，他右边的胸肉也被Ransom抓在手里毫不客气地捏弄，下面的穴像是又潮吹过一次，水多得滋出来，浇湿了两个人的阴囊。  
Charles仿佛已经精疲力竭，手指都抓不住床单，他松散地摊在床上，颤抖着睫毛哑声呻吟，小腿不断从Ransom的腰上滑下来，却又一次次地重新盘上去，用最细腻的腿根若有似无地蹭。  
这样的反应能让任何男人觉得自己是美国队长，热汗从Ransom的发间滴落在Charles光滑的身体上，他咬牙按着男孩的胯骨，大腿将对方的屁股拍得啪啪直响，使劲得几乎要把人顶进床垫里，他操弄的速度越来越快，终于在Charles的铃口溢出浊液的时候猛地射在了他的身体里。  
Ransom抵着Charles的锁骨，闭着眼狠狠喘了一会粗气，这是他第一次内射，对方的甬道是烫的，精液温凉地将里面填满了，有些违和的刺激，却让他产生了一种奇异的满足感。  
Ransom支起身体，身下的男孩还没回过神，却显得更乖，愣头愣脑地来吻他，Ransom配合地低下头，咬了咬他的嘴唇，舌尖柔软地顶进去，手又握住了Charles的胸脯，拇指贴着他还红肿着的乳尖慢慢地揉。  
Charles的鼻息很快又乱了起来，他能感觉到对方将他的身体撑得越来越满，亲吻也绕到了其它地方，弄得他又痒又湿。  
“还要再来一次吗？”Charles声音含糊地问，Ransom抬头看他，那眼神是在说：“废话”，男孩于是“哦”了一声，只是身体还很诚实地在吸着Ransom，眼睛却更加诚实地飘到钱包上去了。  
Ransom顺着他的目光望到地板上，立刻明白过来，他气得骂了一声脏话，在下床前狠狠操了这个卖屁股的小葛朗台两下。  
“你给我等着。”他恶声恶气地说，光脚走到沙发前，从那堆衣服里拿走了钱包。他一转身，就看到Charles的手捂在身下，低着头不知道在干什么。  
“你干什么？”Ransom皱着眉走过去，“我就这一分钟没操你，你已经忍不住要自慰了？”  
“我没有，Hugh少爷，”Charles看着他，绿眼睛里映着钱夹上闪闪发亮的五金件，他有点不好意思地转开脸，把手拿起来，让Ransom看上面粘着的浊液，“都流出来了。”  
Ransom站在床边，看看他的手指，又低下头，看到男孩那张被操成小嘴的穴正嫩红地开着，里面还含着很多乳白色的精液，像是一朵泡在炼乳里的玫瑰花苞。  
Ransom听见自己咬牙切齿地骂了一声，他猛地拽过Charles的小腿，一把将他拖到床沿上，握着阴茎，刚一对准就狠狠捅了进去一插到底。  
Charles尖叫着抽泣了一声，就被Ransom掐着大腿提起来，他被干得不住摇晃，腰下的悬空让他很不好受，男孩只能用手肘把自己撑起来，同时也把屁股完全地送上去让Ransom操，但对方冲撞得太使劲，他很快就撑不住了，手臂抖个不停，只能哀哀地叫着Hugh少爷，求他放自己下来、求他慢一点。  
但Charles的难捱只能让Ransom更加兴奋，他用钱夹啪地抽了一下Charles的大腿，又扔到他胸口上，紧挨着他被咬肿了的乳头。  
牛皮面的钱包在男孩身上留下一个红印，滑落到床单上，漏出里面的绿色钞票。  
“还说自己不是婊子，”Ransom一条腿跪在床上，压低了身体抓住Charles要去拿钱的手，身下的顶弄不停，将男孩紧紧钉在床垫上，“我倒要看看，你能拿走几张——”  
Charles胡乱地摇着头，被操得一句话也说不出来，又是眼泪汪汪的。  
但他把Ransom的钱包掏空了。

—T—


	5. Chapter 5

·  
Ransom睁开眼的时候房间里还是暗的，只有一道细细的光束从没拉好的窗帘间透进来、落在扔了满地的衣服上，他头脑空白地躺了一会，直到床头的电子时钟“滴”了一声，才反应过来自己是睡到了中午十二点。  
只是真正清醒以后，宿醉的头疼和饥饿感也纷纷找上门来，Ransom揉了揉发涨的太阳穴，皱着眉从床上爬起来，腰腹微微的酸痛令他后知后觉地去看床铺的另一边——空的，被单床罩整整齐齐，除了已经干涸的一大片水渍以外，连一丝褶皱都没有。  
Ransom的目光途经挂着一串避孕套的抽屉，还有与床板错位的床垫，最后落在一个扁扁的枕头上，他很容易就回忆起它曾经垫在谁的屁股底下，又是怎么被压成了这副模样。昨晚湿淋淋的经历像潮水一般涌上来，Ransom身下的性器无法忽视地硬了，他暗骂了一句，弯着腰翻身下床，正好踩在自己干瘪的钱包上，他一脚将它踢开，感觉更饿了，同时也对此时床铺空空的现状更加不满。  
他快速地洗了一个澡，头发还没擦干就去餐厅逮人，却扑了个空，“人呢？”Ransom靠在桌子上问佣人，拿起餐包恶狠狠地咬了一口。  
“您是说Charles少爷吗？”佣人汤碟和沙拉碗放到桌子上，他听出Ransom语气不善，有点犹豫地说，“他早晨来餐厅拿了一点吃的，然后就回房间了。”  
Ransom听见那个称谓，嗤笑了一声，他没再问话，只是用勺柄敲了敲杯子，一旁立侍的女佣随即抱着水壶走上来为他添水。  
“他都拿了什么？”Ransom握着杯子，漫不经心地问。  
“只是两块焦糖饼干和一杯凉牛奶。”女佣很快回答，又忍不住补充道，“我们知道您不允许在佣人房吃东西，但Charles少爷看上去真的很累。”  
Ransom用叉子卷起一绺细面，侧过头瞥了她一眼，女佣立刻低下头退到餐车旁，她在Thrombey家已经工作好几年了，最清楚一件事——每当讨人厌的Hugh少爷露出这种表情，就意味着有人要倒霉了。  
她在心里为Charles默默地祈祷了一阵，这个可爱又可怜的小男孩，不知道还能将伴读这份工作坚持多久。  
但直到Ransom咽下了最后一口布丁，Charles还是没有到餐厅来吃午饭。佣人看着Ransom越来越不耐烦的表情，很想打个电话叫Charles直接从后门溜走。  
“他住在哪个房间？”Ransom用甜品勺敲了敲空盘子，将膝盖上的白色餐巾扯下来扔在桌面上。  
“拐角第二间。”  
“他拿什么餐具走的？”Ransom又问。  
“只有甜品碟和一个杯子。”佣人想了想说，“还有一把黄油刀。”  
Ransom意外地挑了挑眉毛，那个连一百块都宝贝得不行的小婊子竟然没多拿两支银餐叉，但更让他意外的是，他很快就在Charles的房门前看到了那把黄油刀，正跟其他几件餐具一起、干干净净地摆在门口的托盘里。  
Ransom心里安排好的《悲惨世界》的剧本一下就被打乱了，他撇了撇嘴，弯下腰将它们推到一边，没有敲门就拧开把手走了进去。  
Charles的房间里也很暗，窗帘紧紧地拉着，空气里还有没散干净的皂香味，男孩窝在窗边的单人床里，被子盖得很高，将有一个小凹痕的苹果下巴遮住了，他睡得很熟，Ransom走到床边也不知道，直到对方把手伸进了被窝才朦朦胧胧地醒转。  
“……Hugh少爷？”Charles困倦地半睁开眼，声音还有一点沙哑，每个单词之间有软乎乎的黏连，他昨天被操哭了的时候也是这样说话的，Ransom立时感觉到自己的勃起，忍不住低头去亲他的嘴唇，单膝跪到床垫上，手掌也摸上了男孩的身体。  
“什么时候回来的？”Ransom在Charles的大腿上慢慢抚摸，被窝里很热，男孩的两条腿光溜溜地蜷着，下身只穿了一条棉质短裤，松松垮垮的，不知道已经洗过多少次。  
“八点半……”Charles被咬住舌尖，只能含糊着回答，对方温热的手对他发烫的皮肤而言有些凉，他往后躲了躲，被更用力地握住了膝盖窝。  
“别乱动。”Ransom低声警告，另一只手拉低了Charles的被子，鼻尖埋在他的颈窝里窸窸窣窣地嗅，“你怎么老是这么香？”  
Charles偏着脑袋喘气，下颌到脖颈那一段被含咬得很湿，他在黑暗里张大了眼睛，空茫茫地望着烟雾报警器上闪光的一点：“我回房间之后洗澡了……”  
“洗干净了吗？”Ransom明知故问，他的手顺着Charles宽大的裤腿伸进去，掐住他圆圆的屁股，“我检查一下。”  
“嗯……您别碰那儿，很痒……”Charles忍不住笑起来，他扭着身体挣了挣，避开Ransom的手，“我洗的很干净了。”  
“是吗？”Ransom抬起头，他看不清Charles的表情，只能听到对方急促的呼吸声，他的手绕到前面来，插进男孩的两腿之间，隔着内裤捂住那道柔软缝隙，“那这儿呢？”  
Charles小小地呻吟了一声，他夹着腿磨了磨，没能赶走那只手：“……也洗干净了……”  
Ransom哼笑了一声，变本加厉地用手指去划，男孩底下早就湿了，肉缝紧紧夹着布料，滑液从里头洇出来，“怎么洗的？”他舔吻着Charles的耳廓，故意往里吐气，激得男孩打了个颤，“用手指插进去洗了吗？  
Charles喘了口气，对方的举动和措辞都让他想要发抖，他绷紧了腰，只能点了点头，抓着Ransom的肩膀，感觉到对方的指尖在下面来回抚摸，又拨开穴瓣，轻轻插进了半个指节。  
棉布粗糙地蹭着细嫩的穴口，Charles抽了口气：“有点疼……”他皱着眉毛小声说，脚趾从被窝里探出来，踩在Ransom的膝盖上，“别隔着内裤弄，好不好？”  
Ransom当然觉得好，但他还没来得及说话，手机就先响了起来，“妈的。”他看了看屏幕，才想起每周一下午两点是和他父母固定的“亲子时间”。  
Ransom只好先把手从Charles的被窝里抽出来，意犹未尽地拍了拍他的脸颊：“一会到书房来找我。”  
·  
Ransom说是一会，但他有明确的心理预期，三点整。如果到了三点Charles还不来，他就会亲自到佣人房去找，到那时候会发生什么就说不定了。  
但Charles两点半的时候就敲响了书房的门。他穿得很整齐，衬衫扣子系到最上面那颗，怀里抱着两本书，除了还是有些睡眼朦胧，他看上去很像一个认真的好学生，而不是刚被操过一整晚的小婊子。  
Ransom有些满意，又有些不太满意，但只能摆摆手示意他进来，像招呼一只小狗。  
Charles揉着眼睛，回身关上了门，他四下环顾，想找一个空座位，却只看到书桌旁Haran给他的小孙女准备的一把浅白色高脚椅，还有和Ransom房间里样式相似的一条长沙发。  
经历了昨晚的Charles暂时对沙发过敏，但是又太不好意思去坐儿童椅，他为难地皱眉想了想，只好撒谎道：“我先站一会可以吗，Hugh少爷？”他像螃蟹一样横着步子挪向墙角，“我刚才吃撑了。”  
Ransom想起那把黄油刀，无语地抬头看了他一眼，余光瞥见书桌上厚厚摞着的几本书：“把这些书摆回去，会吧？”他朝整墙的书架扬了扬下巴，忽然又不怀好意地微笑起来，“你还记得自己的本职工作是什么吗？”  
“是伴读，Hugh少爷。”Charles没接收到对方的话里有话，乖乖走过去拿起一本，按照书脊上标签的编号，将它插回原位，“我曾经做过这个。”他露出腼腆的表情，嘴唇抿成一条柔软的弧线。  
Ransom和男孩对视了两秒，率先移开视线，又没好气地哼了一声，端起马克杯喝水。  
Charles见怪不怪，转过身继续工作，没有看见对方的目光不时从杯沿上方偷溜过来，半遮半掩地落到自己身上。  
他沿着书架走动，软底拖鞋踩在厚地毯上沙沙作响，浅色的短袜外是一截细白的脚踝，跟腱狭长，旁边有两道深陷的窝。他土气地将衣摆掖在裤腰里，举手时随着动作扽出一截，又松垮地垂下来，显得人很单薄。但Ransom知道这只是个假象，男孩的腰上是一圈胖胖的软肉，用手掌搓一搓就会敏感地发起抖来。  
Charles对此毫无知觉，仍旧在密集的书丛里仔仔细细地找编号，他仰起头的时候，露出浓密的发顶和其间一个小小的发旋，很像一个大号的巧克力面包卷，这让Ransom想在那儿摆上一颗带梗的樱桃或是草莓。  
男孩很认真，动作也很快，没一会就只剩下最后一本，“T4243……”Charles小声自言自语，隐约记得这个编码应该在很高的一排，果不其然，他找到空隙后举着书比划了两下，是一个他跳起来才堪堪够得到的尴尬高度。  
“你怎么那么笨？”Ransom突然说，将Charles吓得肩膀一耸，瞪圆了眼睛回头看他，Ransom难得不以为忤，心情也不错，他放下握了很久的水杯和翘着的二郎腿，大步走到Charles身后，抓着他的手，轻轻一垫脚就将书插回了原位，“又笨又矮。”他贴在Charles的耳朵上、用气音低声嘲笑。  
这一招是Ransom在图书馆里的杀手锏——如果不添加讽刺的话——屡试不爽，但Charles完全不解风情，甚至皱起了眉毛：“我自己搬梯子也能够到，Hugh少爷。”他仰头望着Ransom，灰绿色的眼睛里映出对方线条流畅的下巴，“而且我现在虽然矮，但还会再长高的。”  
Ransom被这态度噎得无话可说，牙根直痒，只能翻了个巨大的白眼，低下头在男孩鼓鼓的腮帮上使劲咬了一口。  
Charles“啊”地叫了一声，捂住脸疼得抽气，眼角也很快泛起了潮湿，Ransom用鼻子冷哼，心里的气闷稍散，握着对方的胯骨将他紧紧压在书架上。  
“从现在开始，一句话也不许说。”Ransom狠声警告，将Charles的衬衫从裤子里一把拽出来，手掌从衣摆探进去，揉了一阵他小肚子上的嫩肉，又沿着腰线抚摸上去，握着他的胸脯下流地捏弄。  
Charles咬着嘴唇喘气，他乳晕那一轮皮肤又细又嫩，捏起来是软的，但被Ransom的指甲轻挠了两下，乳首就像一颗小种子似的尖尖地硬了。他在书架和Ransom之间用力挣了挣，被抓着的胸口起伏急促，也没忘记闭紧嘴巴，但这样乖巧的下场却只是被更重地掐住了奶尖。男孩呜咽了一声，不自觉地弓起背来，屁股也因此贴住了对方的裤裆，随着动作小幅度地摇晃。  
Ransom被磨了一会，胯间绷得发疼，他暗骂一句，解开了中间的裤扣，又忍不住压着对方挺翘的小屁股耸动了两下。  
Charles被顶得“咚咚”撞在书架上，他小声吟痛，背着手去推，却被抓住了指头带到自己的两腿之间。  
“这里湿了没有？”Ransom低声问，用男孩的手按在男孩的穴上，隔着裤子微微摩擦。Charles的肩膀颤抖，他梗着脖子摇了摇头，随即被重重揉了一把下身。  
“啊——”Charles捂着嘴尖叫了一声，泪珠从扑扇的长睫毛上掉下来，而Ransom的语气是和动作全然相反的平静，“小骗子。”他盯着男孩脸上那道透明的水痕，哑着嗓子说，“不许撒谎。”  
Charles吸了吸鼻子，指尖还被对方攥在手心里抚摸着囊袋和穴口，他扁着嘴，终于小小地点了一下脑袋，被对方满意地亲了亲通红的耳尖。  
“自己把裤子脱下来。”Ransom将男孩的手搭在裤链上，对方眨巴着湿润明亮的眼睛抬头看他，表情委委屈屈，不像是准备配合的样子，Ransom只好“解释”道，“你中午不是说下面疼吗？”他神色自然地说，“我帮你看看。”  
“可我自己也能看……”Charles小声嘟囔，被Ransom扬起眉毛看了一眼，也只好闭上嘴、不情不愿地去解腰带。  
长裤随着男孩的动作掉到腿弯，他的拇指勾在内裤边上，磨蹭着不肯脱下来，回头看着Ransom，用眼神问“真的要这样吗”。  
Ransom则抱着手臂站在他身后，用眼神回答“废话”。

—T—


	6. Chapter 6

·  
Ransom可以发誓，一开始他只是好奇。  
毕竟不是所有人都能在现实生活中遇到pussyboy，在此之前，这个单词只是Ransom不会想点开的色情片分区。  
而昨晚他虽然已经见过几次Charles那个多余的小洞，可惜能记住的画面不是穴里插着阴茎，就是含着精液。  
只是Charles明显不想做这个观察对象，他拖拖拉拉地将内裤脱到腿根，露出衬衫侧缝间松紧带下的浅红色勒痕，他稍微撅了一下屁股，依旧用褶皱的衣摆遮着那里，试图蒙混过关，却被Ransom毫不留情地拆穿了。  
“衣服。”Ransom半靠在书桌上，伸长腿用鞋尖踢了踢男孩的脚跟，看着对方犹豫了几秒，捏着手指，像拎裙子一样拎起下摆，终于心生不耐，走过去“啪”一声拍在Charles的大腿上。  
“你就是想让我亲自来，是不是？”他恶声恶气，一把将男孩的衣服推高到背上，这下子Charles细细的脊柱沟、腰上的两个小肉窝、又白又软的屁股就全暴露在空气里，Ransom哼了一声，手掌贴着细腻的皮肤摸了摸，在他身后半蹲下来。  
男孩扶着书架，紧张地耸起肩膀，还带着手指印的腿也绷紧了，Ransom抓着他的臀肉捏弄两下，说了句“别乱动”，另一只手勾着内裤边，将那片薄薄的布料又拽下一截。  
他注意到Charles的内裤底已经被洇透了，忍不住挑起眉毛，抬头想要嘲讽两句，却又忽然闭紧了嘴，什么也没说出来。  
“……Hugh少爷？”Charles不安地晃了晃腰，回头去看，又被对方不轻不重地抽了一下屁股。  
“别乱动。”Ransom重复道，声音喑哑，像是咽下了一簇火苗。他的手握在Charles的腿根，拇指陷在臀底柔软的横弧里，稍稍向外掰，就将他泛着水光的腿心尽收眼底。  
男孩昨晚才被开了苞，小穴还是肿的，但又和Ransom记忆里的有点不一样，很像是一颗嫩果子在树上多等了几天，终于瓜熟蒂落，变得更甜，也更饱满，轻轻一碰就要淌水。  
他的穴瓣也肉嘟嘟的，被淫水泡成浅淡的粉，看上去又湿又滑，仿佛是扒掉了外皮的软桃子，几乎能随着男孩的颤抖微微打晃。他的两瓣间夹着一道水红的缝，能看出刚被搞过不久，像打开了的珍珠蚌，一时闭合不紧，露出中间的嫩肉和湿漉漉的开口，在对方的目光下慢慢渗出甜汁。  
Ransom死死盯着那一片濡湿，喉结干涩地滑动，他离得很近，几乎能感觉到Charles腿间烫人的热度、还有一股沐浴液和肥皂混合的香味。他深深吸了口气，牙关紧咬，嘴唇发麻，嗓子里火烧火燎。  
他沉默的时间长了，Charles更加忐忑：“Hugh少爷？”他低下头，“怎么——啊！”他的小声询问被自己陡然的尖叫打断，Ransom充耳不闻，脸埋到男孩发颤的腿间，嘴唇紧贴上他软熟的穴、接吻一般用力舔吮。  
他听见Charles呜咽地叫停声，只觉得更渴，舌尖也探进了肉瓣间娇嫩的缝隙，勾弄两下就往更深的甬道里挤，搅出更多的滑液和阵阵淋漓的水声。  
Charles张着嘴唇不住哭吟，腰塌下来弯成一道深弧，屁股也不自觉地翘得更高，将自己湿透的小穴往Ransom的舌尖上送，他手臂战栗着扶紧书架，膝盖发软，全凭对方托着大腿才没有跪到地毯上。  
Ransom也因此舔弄得更深，舌头模仿着插入性交，在男孩的身体里进出刮擦，又啧啧作响地嘬他的穴口，Charles尝起来味道很薄，只有一点淡淡的咸和一种难喻的甘甜，Ransom在他的穴缝间又慢又重地舔，将肉缝里溢出的淫水不断吮吸进嘴里，终于稍微缓解了喉咙间炙热的渴意，也同时令他察觉到阴茎的胀大和疼痛。  
他难耐地喘了两口气，侧头含住Charles穴口上方微凸的花蒂，嘴唇包裹着轻吻了一阵，又去用舌尖打转着勾弄。男孩身体一颤，仰着头断续地呻吟哽噎，脖颈到后背绷到极致，Ransom抚摸过那一段汗湿的皮肤，忽然起了坏心，齿间叼住了那粒小小的阴蒂，用牙尖磨了磨，随后收着力轻轻一咬——  
“啊——”Charles猝然失声尖叫，膝盖再撑不住，顺着书架狼狈地摔了下去，脸紧紧贴着隔断，夹着大腿跪在地毯上，肉穴痉挛般收缩不停，他嘴里什么也叫不出来，只是一个劲地掉眼泪，浑身发抖，几秒种后，Ransom看见有水痕从男孩的身下漫延出来，将那一片的深色长绒地毯都洇湿了。  
Ransom看着地毯，心里浮起一丝微妙的平衡感。谁都有失控的时候，他宽慰刚才那个拼命给Charles做口交的自己，凑过去，从后面抱住了仍在潮吹的余韵中微微打颤的男孩，亲了亲他潮红的脸颊和耳廓，又捏着他的下巴将他扭过头来吻，让他靠在自己怀里，一只手安抚地摸他的头发、肩膀和胳膊，另一只手探下去，解开了自己的腰带。  
Charles听见了叮当的锁扣响声，无力地挣扎了一下，要从Ransom怀里站起来。  
“你还想去哪儿？”Ransom踩住他两踝之间脚镣般的裤子，掏出了勃起肿胀的性器，“还是你这次又没想到我要操你？”  
Charles摇了摇头，趴在潮湿的地毯上，怯生生指了指身前的书架：“我把书弄脏了……”  
·  
Charles被Ransom舔出来的水溅湿了Haran最宝贝的一套书。  
这句话的每一部分都值得Ransom笑上一整个寒假。  
当然他是绝不可能告诉Charles的，至少前半部分不能。  
“你真的很有眼光。”Ransom把目光从书脊上收回来，看着Charles不得不脱下被他踩住的裤子和鞋，光着腿去书桌上拿纸巾。  
抽纸盒在桌子的另一边，男孩踮起脚、伸长了胳膊、整个人快要趴到桌面上才勉强够到，他绷直的两条小腿像鹿一样又细又长，屁股圆圆的翘着，能隐约看见底下湿濡的肉瓣。  
Ransom喉咙干咽，忍不住又觉得渴，他慢慢撸动着肿胀的阴茎，走过去，从背后压住Charles，贴住他的臀缝磨了磨，又握着他的腰让他转过身来，半坐到书桌上。  
“别擦了。”Ransom从他手里抽走了纸巾，仰起头，咬住他的嘴唇，阴茎贴在了他水淋淋的下身，“我不会告诉别人的。”  
Charles眨了眨眼，觉得这个情节有些似曾相识。这时Ransom的舌尖顶进来，在他的口腔底扫荡了一圈，又退出去吮他的下唇。  
这个吻又软又绵长，也没有昨晚呛人的酒精味儿，男孩被亲得很舒服，甚至有点犯困，眼睛也半眯起来，手臂勾在了对方的脖子上。  
Ransom一边吻Charles，一边将桌上的书本、笔筒、还有那个他早就看不顺眼的棒球底座扫到地上，他轻轻推着对方的肩膀，让男孩可以顺利地躺到桌面上。  
Charles温驯地躺下，却因为听见了棒球在地上弹跳的砰砰声，忽然变得很有精神。他睁大眼扭过头要看，像是好奇心过剩的小动物，留下Ransom没来得及收回的舌尖、尴尬地伸在空气里。  
“它不会被摔坏吧？”Charles探头探脑，下一秒就被Ransom羞恼地咬在下巴上。  
“坏个屁，”Ransom将手臂穿过男孩印着一片地毯压痕的膝弯，将他往自己的方向拽了拽，“昨天不是还告诉过你，它被打了几十年都——”他闭上嘴巴，翻了个白眼，突然明白了为什么小财迷会关心一个脏兮兮的棒球。  
Charles“哦”了一声，讨好地笑了笑，脸上写着“您懂得真多”，但当Ransom握着阴茎，用滚烫的前端在他的小湿穴上磨了磨，正准备插进一点的时候，他脸上字又变成了“钱呢”。  
Ransom没钱。  
首先，他不可能在家里时刻揣着钱包；其次，他钱包里每一张该死的100块，都已经在昨晚被Charles掏进了口袋。  
他低头看着Charles，Charles也看着他，无辜地晃荡着两条细细的小腿。Ransom在心底暗骂了一声，眼神在房间里价值不菲的小摆件上飞快打量过去，想要挑一件作为“抵押”，最终落在他们手边的万宝龙钢笔上。  
他将笔沉甸甸地握在手里，突然闪现出一个更有意思的想法，他旋开笔盖，露出里面花纹繁复的金笔尖，手掌在Charles白皙松软的大腿上摸了摸，随后用笔在抚摸过的位置长长划下一道。  
Ransom的笔触不轻不重，但笔尖锋利，还是划疼了男孩细腻的皮肤，Charles“嘶”地抽了口气，眼眶里还没风干的泪水又重新蓄满了，他皱着眉毛伸手去碰，被对方握住了手腕按在桌子上。  
“别蹭花了，”Ransom看着Charles皮肤上洇开的墨迹，心中半是得意半是亢奋，“晚上还要用它来找我换钱的。”他俯下身亲了一下男孩发红的眼角，高翘的阴茎也终于抵在了湿透的入口，挤开两边柔软微张的穴瓣，慢慢顶进了花径里。  
男孩刚刚高潮过一次，穴口也被舔得很软，但甬道里仍紧得要命，Ransom艰难地将阴茎头顶了进去，又卡在最敏感的冠沟，被夹得尾椎发麻，他喘得很厉害，却只能去安慰Charles，让他乖一点、放松一点。  
男孩毫不配合，大腿发颤，屁股绷得抬离了桌面，像是比昨晚破处前还要紧张，Ransom只好先拔出来，用手指去插，同时隔着衬衫揉他起伏不停的胸脯，捏着他的小奶尖又搓又捻，直到它们将衣服顶出明显的凸起，再用嘴唇贴着那儿吮吸。  
Charles手里攥着Ransom的后领，抱着他的脑袋，挺着胸小声呻吟，他自己把脚踩在了桌沿上，岔着腿摇晃腰，主动去吃手指，甬道因此稍稍放松下来，淫水也很快流了对方满手。  
Ransom又用手指玩了一会男孩的小穴，等里面软得像打发好的奶油，才终于抽出手，换上自己的性器。这次他进入的很顺利，沉着腰插进去一多半，听见Charles难耐的呜咽声才堪堪放缓了速度。  
男孩摊开在深色的原木桌上，一边被肉棒插着穴，一边握着阴茎自慰，动作又狼狈又淫荡，表情却仍然乖乖的，很像是一块半融化的夹心奶糖。他上衣的扣子还整齐的系着，胸口湿了两块，底下藏着被咬成嫣红色的小小的乳尖，他自己偷偷抚摸那里，用中指的指尖压住了怯怯地揉，揉得脸颊上透出一片羞涩的粉。  
Ransom将男孩的衣摆撩上去，手掌贴着他平坦的小腹和圆圆的肚脐，感觉到肚皮底下因为他的插入而鼓起一个模糊的轮廓，他进得越深、甬道被撑得越满，那个轮廓就越明显。  
Ransom当然知道这是自己的阴茎，他兴奋莫名，抓着Charles的手让他来摸，又握着他的腿根又重又缓地干，男孩却对此没什么兴趣，他被磨在敏感的地方，穴里滋滋地淌水，将对方蜷曲乌黑的耻毛打湿了，不时刮在他娇嫩的小花蒂上，他痒得难受，忍不住想用指腹去蹭，手刚一离开，就被Ransom看穿了意图，没好气地掐了一把腿心。  
“小婊子，”Ransom不再收力，咬着牙又快又狠地挺弄，将Charles操得在桌上不断耸动身体，又拉着他的手，让他在泥泞的穴缝里如愿以偿地找到了阴蒂，“就想摸这个，是不是？”Ransom按着他的指头，压住小核搓动两下，立刻得到Charles的抽噎和穴肉难堪的痉挛。  
“求您慢、慢一点……”Charles呻吟着断续哀求，他被干得浑身发软，脚也踩不住桌子，被Ransom捞到肩膀上，提着一条腿扑哧扑哧地操穴，淫水从两人交合的地方被源源不断地挤出来，顺着他的股缝滴落在桌沿，又淌下去弄脏了另一块地毯。  
男孩的腿根被拍打的绯红发烫，囊袋底也是一片熟桃子的粉，茎身不时弹跳，透明的前列腺液混着一点白浊从铃口溢出来，在手指上浅浅积了一圈，他撸动性器的速度越来越快，突然咬紧嘴唇绷着腰，长长地呜咽了一声，乳白的精液喷射出来，一股一股地洒落在他的小肚子上。  
Ransom的指尖也沾上一点精液，他仍埋在男孩的最深处，被缠得急促地粗喘，他托着男孩汗湿的后脑勺，亲了亲他浓密的眉毛和眼角，又让他坐起来趴到自己怀里。  
Charles还抖个不停，被Ransom搂着揉搓了一阵，又被捧起脸来吻住嘴唇。男孩哆哆嗦嗦，却像是最乖的小狗，张着嘴巴将对方的舌头含进来又舔又咬，和他清醒时心不在焉的样子判若两人。  
Ransom昨天就领教过这一点，也懒得生气，一边享受着被吸舌尖，一边抱着Charles的腰耸动下身，将小肉穴操得叽咕乱响，Charles的手臂用力缠在他的脖颈上，身体也贴得很紧，脸靠在Ransom的耳朵旁猫一样蹭，他呻吟得很厉害，少爷来少爷去的，让Ransom小腹发紧的同时耳廓通红，以为自己在什么“男主人中出双性伴读”的色情片拍摄现场。  
他又狠狠操了一阵，挺弄时用力得几乎把Charles顶离桌面，男孩抱不稳他的肩膀，一只手滑下来颤抖地撑在桌子上，仰着脸喘息，巧克力色的发卷不停颠动，Ransom的手指穿过那里，将他的脑袋压过来，低头重重咬在他滑动的喉结，随即低吼着猛地射在他的身体里。  
高潮来势汹汹，两人紧绷的身体一时战栗不住，还是Charles先缓过神来，将脸轻轻贴在Ransom的颈窝里。  
又过一会，Ransom扳过Charles的下巴，侧着头和他接吻，男孩闭上眼，睫毛湿亮亮的，他用大腿夹着Ransom的胯骨，膝盖微微打颤，脚跟不时碰一碰他的腿。  
Ransom被蹭得发痒，握住了男孩的膝弯提到腰间，动作间还没抽出的阴茎又半硬起来，将男孩小穴里饱含的精液与滑液挤出来一些，滴滴答答地滑落在地上。  
他慢慢抽插了两下，抓着Charles的小腿绕在腰上，另一只手卡着他的手腕撑在桌面，湿热的掌心压着他的手背，却忽然被塞进了一支冰凉的东西。  
Ransom低头去看，手里躺着那根钢笔。  
“这次轻点画，好不好？”Charles小声请求，他摸了摸那道干涸的墨迹，在Ransom的目光里，慢慢张开了腿。

—T—


	7. Chapter 7

·  
女佣敲响房门的时候，Ransom正准备在Charles的大腿上画下第三道。  
“Hugh少爷、Charles少爷，”她又拍了拍门，“晚饭已经准备好了。”房间里安静了几秒，终于传出一道不耐烦的声音。  
“知道了！”Ransom皱着眉将钢笔扔到一边，又低下头教训Charles，“别像个傻瓜似的捂着嘴，”他掐了掐男孩潮红的脸颊，“前一秒还叫的那么欢，你以为她会听不见？”  
Charles闷闷地“哦”了一声，乖乖将手放下，他还没缓过神来，是最听话的那段时间，眼里雾气蒙蒙，额发散乱地贴着，脑袋枕在濡湿的长绒地毯上。  
Ransom的阴茎塞着他被操熟的穴，茎身滚烫地磨着肉壁，在淫水与精液里越泡越硬，他挺腰在里面抽插了两下，Charles呜咽着夹紧了腿，身体轻颤，半敞的衬衫衣襟散落，露出起伏不定的胸膛，他的乳尖被咬得又烫又肿，嫣红地挺立着，Ransom起了坏心，一边用手指捏弄，一边说：“该吃饭了，去吃饭吧。”  
他本意只是想逗逗Charles，当然不打算就此放过，谁料男孩喘了一阵，竟然软手软脚地爬了起来，转身去书架底下找裤子穿。  
“……你干嘛去？”Ransom不知所谓，但眼睛已经瞪起来了，眉毛高挑，明显不是高兴的样子。  
“不是您叫我去吃饭的吗？”男孩诚恳地反问，他的声音又软又哑，任谁听了都知道他叫了好长时间的床。  
Charles自己也不例外，他的耳廓泛上红晕，清了清嗓子，这时Ransom的阴茎从他的身体里滑出来，他咬着嘴唇轻轻抽了口气。  
“你，”Ransom顿了顿，努力不让自己的语气听起来太过难以置信，“你要去吃饭？”  
男孩已经胡乱踩住了裤子，正背对着他，用纸巾擦大腿上的精液，闻言稍稍转过身来：“对啊，Hugh少爷。”他将纸巾揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶里，又抬起脚来穿内裤，“我好饿。”  
他只有一只脚站在地上，小腿也还有些发抖，一时好笑地歪来倒去，想了想又补充道，“您先去餐厅吧。”他贴心地说，“两个人一起去会有点尴尬。”  
Ransom听了，一言不发，只深深吸了口气，提好裤子站起来，看也不看他一眼，转身面无表情地摔门而去。  
Charles姗姗来迟时Ransom正在吃最后一块鱼肉蛋卷，他很不文雅地咬着叉子，扬了扬下巴示意对方坐到下首的位置，男孩乖乖照做，铺餐巾时小声跟Ransom打招呼，仿佛这一整天都没见过他，更没有被操得满书房乱爬。  
这小子刚才走路的时候连腿都合不拢，眼睛和嘴巴都肿得要命，换一身衣服就能与刚开张的站街女以假乱真，还自以为很会避嫌？  
Ransom翻了翻眼睛，懒得搭理他，招手让佣人撤下了餐碟。  
Charles不知他心中所想，只是低着头撕面包，女佣知道他一天都没吃东西，拿来前菜的同时给他摆上汤碟，又倒得满满的，男孩立刻握起勺子，眼睛一眨不眨地望着她道谢，仿佛是一只讨食吃的乖狗狗。  
二十多岁的女佣忍不住露出慈爱的表情，甚至想揉揉他的脑袋，Ransom却无聊地撇了撇嘴唇。  
Charles都没有注意，他饿得狠了，着急喝汤，下唇烫得红红的，嘴角也沾上了奶油泡沫，被他用舌尖灵巧地勾走了，留下一道水痕，Ransom偶然用余光瞟过那里，喉结干咽，脑海里突然闪过许多不太体面的念头。  
晚餐的主食是茄汁肉酱千层面，Ransom一直不喜欢这种黏糊糊的东西，但男孩吃得很香，前后添了两三勺，他也难得跟着吃了一整盘。  
只是喝过佐餐果汁之后，Charles就开始有些坐立难安，等到第一道甜点上桌，他看上去已经想要蹲到椅子上了。  
“干什么？”Ransom语气不善，他的气还没消，手指捏着松脆的闪电泡芙，稍一用力，里面浓郁的卡仕达酱就溢了出来，男孩看了看他，又咬了咬嘴唇，脸颊微红，像是沾上了泡芙草莓味的淋面。  
“我先回去洗澡了。”男孩终于还是没有解释清楚，只是将甜点三口并作两口地塞进嘴里，随后一溜烟跑回房间，Ransom被晾在原地，看着他一瘸一拐的背影消失在拐角，心中无语至极，一时都找不到合适的脏话来骂。  
佣人此时将蓝莓雪芭小心翼翼地放到Ransom手边，他心不在焉地吃了两口，悻悻丢开小匙，一低头看见指间的卡仕达酱滴滴答答落在骨瓷碟子里。  
浅黄色的酱汁细腻流淌，立刻唤醒了他许多湿热的记忆。Ransom又回想了一下方才Charles扭捏的样子，忍不住挑起眉毛，抬手慢慢吮吸指尖，脸上又是那种令佣人们心惊肉跳的表情。  
女佣一边为他添水，一边再次在心中祈祷，可爱又可怜的小Charles，洗澡时千万别忘了锁好房门。

·  
Charles不仅锁紧了门，甚至还挂上了“请勿打扰”的牌子，但这些对于Ransom而言都是虚设，他用备用钥匙开门的时候将牌子摘下来，本打算直接丢进垃圾桶里，想了想，又挂了回去。  
男孩还在浴室洗澡，Ransom在他的小佣人房里转了转，没看见什么特别的，只在书桌上找到几篇署名不同的课业论文，上面贴着价签，从二十到五十不等。  
Ransom猜到这是Charles的“副业”，随手翻了两页，意外发现水平还不错，他坐到正对浴室的床尾凳上，拿出手机研究寒假作业单，心里盘算着有哪几项可以推给对方来做。  
不过一会，花洒水声停了下来，Charles不知道门外的光景，又在里面磨蹭一阵，终于赶在Ransom耐心的临界点走出浴室。  
男孩洗澡时水温调的很高，氤氲的热气顺着门缝溜进房间里，他松垮地罩着浴袍，裸露在外的皮肤显出温暖的粉红色，头上盖着一条白色的毛巾，他忘了将吹风机提前带进浴室，正有些懊恼地绕过滴落到地板上的水渍，抬头时被抱着手臂的不速之客吓了一跳。  
“H、Hugh少爷？”Charles声音磕绊，下意识退了两步，脚掌吧唧一声踩在了地板上，湿拖鞋底却仍牢牢扒在原地，他有些尴尬地低头看了看，像是戒备心很强却不太聪明的小动物。  
Ransom嗤笑了一声，冲他勾了勾手指：“过来。”  
Charles将毛巾拿下来抓在手里，水珠顺着发丝滑到他的面颊上，他舔了舔嘴唇，有点犹豫，Ransom只好从兜里掏出两张面值一百的钞票，哗啦甩了甩，没好脸色地加重了语气：“过、来。”  
Charles顿时变成一只欢天喜地的小狗，努力趿起拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒地快步走到他面前。  
床尾凳很矮，Ransom仰头看着Charles，眼里映出环状的顶灯：“还疼吗？”Ransom意有所指，呼吸间还带着蓝莓的甜味，他将纸钞塞进男孩的口袋，另一只手随着话音探进Charles的浴袍缝隙里，抚上他不久前还印着墨迹的那片皮肤。  
Charles被抚摸得轻轻吸气，艰难地将目光从兜里转到Ransom脸上，他摇摇头，还没来得及说话，对方的手指已经向上滑去，贴在他微烫的穴口：“这儿呢？”  
“嗯……有点肿了。”Charles忍不住呻吟，他小声承认，垂着头，将下嘴唇咬成玫瑰花似的红色，Ransom盯着他，指尖滑动了两下，很快被打湿了，轻易进得更深，抵在穴瓣间娇嫩的花蒂上慢慢揉，男孩夹起腿，脸颊烫红，伸手去推Ransom的手腕，他没报什么希望，但对方很配合地抽出了手。  
“要我帮你看看吗？”Ransom嗓音低哑，他嘴里询问，手上已经慢慢拉开了Charles的浴袍带，男孩想要说话，张了张嘴唇，却又闭上了，他下午在书房里学乖了，知道反抗也不会有什么结果。  
这种消极的态度倒令Ransom满意，他哼笑一声，像拆包裹一样将Charles的袍襟翻到两边，露出他平坦的胸脯和小腹，男孩的皮肤是热腾腾的，仿佛新鲜出炉的一块派饼，Ransom忍不住将他拉近了一些，闻见他身上柔和的沐浴液香味。  
Charles之前在地板上跪了半个小时，膝盖一按就疼，小腿肌肉也又酸又软，他被拽得往前踉跄了一步，衣带彻底散开，身下温顺垂着的阴茎微微晃动，光洁的大腿根上并排两个黑点，不很惹眼，像两颗位置暧昧的小痣，又像幼蛇留下的咬痕。  
Ransom握着他的腿心，手掌贴着滑腻的软肉，男孩被弄得发痒，手指揪着衣带，眼睛弯弯地眯起来，Ransom抬眼望见他的表情，拇指轻蹭那两点刺青似的笔迹，又忽然垂下头湿漉漉地吻。  
Ransom的舌尖舔弄在皮肤细小的刮伤，带来一片温热的疼与痒，男孩绷紧了腿小声嘶气，像是吃痛，性器却更加诚实，没一会就有了抬头的趋势，Ransom哼笑一声，用手将它握住，嘴唇滑向的位置越发隐秘，又撩起睫毛看他。  
Charles在对方手中颤巍巍勃起，正低着头喘气，猝不及防地Ransom与对视，目光仓皇柔软，面颊上的红晕蔓延到脖颈。  
Ransom盯着那段浅淡的红，小腹间的火苗一直烧到心口，他垂下眼，舔舐过Charles又细又热的腹股沟，男孩身体微抖，腿心绷出一道深窝，薄薄的皮肤覆着暗青色的血管，Ransom的亲吻追逐而上，眼睫几乎扫在Charles的耻骨，手指稍稍用力，铃口里含着的前液被挤出来，像是股透明粘稠的甜浆，沿着指节积了一圈，衬得阴茎头饱满又漂亮，仿佛一颗小巧的粉桃子。  
Ransom盯着那儿，脑子突然一热，仰头将它含在了嘴里。  
“Hugh少爷！”Charles喑哑地叫了一声，声音像奶油里混着粗糖粒，他站立不稳，只能去扶Ransom的肩膀，性器也进得更深，直直戳在对方光滑的上颌。  
Ransom被戳得一个激灵，这才猛然反应过来自己干了些什么，下意识难堪得要死，幸好Charles刚洗过澡，身上又香又干净，呻吟声也还算好听，才让Ransom不至于恼羞成怒。  
“Hugh少爷？”Charles又叫，他看出来对方脸色变差，动都不敢动，手也小心翼翼地从Ransom的肩膀上收回来，但他的呼吸还不平稳，性器仍勃起着，脸颊透出兴奋的潮红。  
Ransom抬眼看他，鬼使神差地没有将那颗小桃子吐出来，而是动了动舌头，舔过Charles的冠沟，在尝到一股暧昧的咸味后，下意识将它咽了下去。  
Charles第一次受这种待遇，只是嘬嘬阴茎头就值得他意犹未尽，更不要说其它，他不由自主地耸起肩膀，呻吟时睫毛抖个不停，舌尖也半吐出来，一遍又一遍地舔自己的下唇。  
Ransom被这幅没见过世面的样子所取悦，大发慈悲，含得更深了一截，手指捏弄了一阵Charles的囊袋，又用指节抵着湿淋淋的穴口磨蹭。  
Ransom虽然第一次做这个，但有很多被口交的经验，知道什么地方应该用力，什么地方又该慢慢地舔，他回忆着从前的经历，用嘴唇裹着茎身来回吮吸了一会，忍着喉咙的不适挤压干咽。  
男孩受用非常，揪着Ransom衣服的手都在抖，没一会就忍不住晃着腰想插对方的嘴，Ransom识破他的意图，手绕到浴袍里面，照着他圆润的屁股狠狠抽了一下。  
Charles后腰倏地一绷，不敢再动，只是委屈地吸了吸鼻子，又咬着嘴唇小声呻吟，Ransom含糊地哼了一声，舌面刮着Charles阴茎下敏感的筋脉，指尖也浅浅顶进他的穴里，勾弄细腻的肉壁。  
男孩腹背受敌，被快感追逐得带上了哭腔，他踮起脚想让Ransom吞得更深些，底下却又贪吃对方的手指，一时进退两难，着急得眼角通红。  
Ransom偏不给他痛快，每次只肯满足一边，直到Charles又抽噎地求他，才并拢两根手指将他的小花穴插得扑哧作响。甬道里含着的淫水都被搅弄出来，顺着Ransom的指缝源源不断似的流，将他半条袖子都打湿了。  
他另一只手掐揉着男孩的腿根，不过多久，忽然感到手下的肌肉一阵痉挛，Ransom心生不妙，匆忙将口中的性器抽出来，还来不及避，只听见Charles失声哼吟，茎身蓦地弹跳，一股精液应声从他嫩红的铃口射了出来，全数地喷在了Ransom的下巴和脖颈上。  
“……”Charles的身体还在发颤，嘴唇哆嗦着做了一个脏话的口型，当机立断地用浴袍给对方擦下巴，Ransom面无表情，牙根发痒，目光刮着Charles涨红的脸。  
“对不——”  
“——闭嘴。”Ransom硬声打断了男孩嗫嚅的道歉，他伸手捏住Charles的两颊，将他拉得弯下腰凑近自己，“你刚刚是不是准备射在我嘴里？”  
“当然么有！”Charles果断地摇摇头，被捏得像鸭子一样嘟起嘴巴，发音很奇怪。他后腰酸痛，Ransom又不松手，男孩只能用手撑着膝盖，诚恳地眨着眼睛，“对不起，U少爷。”  
“你最好是。”Ransom用拇指撬开Charles的齿列，哼笑了一声，脸上却没点笑模样，“还是你打算就嘴上说说对不起？”  
他的指节插进男孩光滑的舌底，刮擦那道系带，然后按着下颌将男孩压得半跪到地板上。  
“给我把牙藏好了，只许用舌头嘴唇，知道了吗？”Ransom扬着眉问，另一只手解开裤扣，Charles拢起前襟，跪在自己柔软的衣摆上，他其实不太懂，但也连忙点了点头。  
Ransom的眉头舒展了一些，拇指抽出来前蹭了蹭Charles的舌尖，男孩福至心灵，嘴唇裹着手指将上面的涎液吮吸干净。  
Ransom有些满意，像奖励小狗一样拍了拍他的头，然后就着这个姿势将他的脑袋压下来，按在自己高高鼓起的裤裆上。

·  
Ransom不得不承认，Charles在这方面有点天赋。  
男孩抬起睫毛看过来的时候，灰绿色的眼睛里同时盛着羞怯与坦荡，除却眼角的水红显得他有些娇气，目光依旧清澈得像未通人事。  
但他低下头，只是犹豫了一下，就张嘴含住了Ransom的阴茎头，直接迈过了不熟练的门槛，舌尖勾着湿润的眼孔，喉咙吞咽，嘴唇嘬起来吮得啧啧作响。  
Ransom闻声低骂了一句，前端胀得发麻，男孩嘴里又湿又热，舌头卖力地舔，小脑袋在底下一动一动，又露出那个巧克力卷似的发旋，Ransom垂下眼看他，哑声喘息，手掌贴在Charles的后颈，拇指贴在脉搏上摩挲了两下，就像抓一只猫似的握紧了，挺腰顶进Charles的口腔深处。  
男孩含糊地呻吟了一声，肩膀微颤，嘴巴却乖顺地张得更开，迎接对方插进自己的喉咙里。  
Ransom皱起眉，将Charles压得更紧，手指插进蓬松的发丝间，挺腰将前端抵在了他脆弱的舌根。  
男孩小声呜咽，被阴茎头噎得眼睛湿润，反射性地不停干咽，鼻尖埋进对方浓密黝黑的毛丛里，勉强吞吐着嘴里粗大的肉棒，断续发出难堪的水声，他的手撑在Ransom的大腿上，指间将对方的衣摆揪成一团褶皱。  
Ransom咬着牙闷哼，几乎要化在Charles嘴里，他试探地抽插了几下，等男孩稍微适应，就立刻挺起腰一下一下用力操他的嘴。  
男孩呜咽声更大，嘴角被磨得又烫又疼，涎液溢出来流得到处都是，脸上浸满了滑液与眼泪，他扬起湿透的睫毛哀求地望着Ransom，但对方仍残忍地不为所动，按着他的脑袋，像对待一个飞机杯或是廉价无主的妓女。  
Charles又忍了一会，终于忍不住害怕，挣扎着使劲拍Ransom的腿，身体乱晃，牙齿也再收不住，狠狠刮过Ransom的茎根。  
Ransom猛地吃痛，嘶声抽了口气，下意识松手放开他，男孩立刻吐出嘴里的性器，转身连滚带爬地冲进卫生间，很快传来一阵压抑的干呕声。  
Ransom被晾在床尾凳上，连脏话都不想说，他的阴茎被咬得生疼，却还坚强地兴奋着，湿淋淋的茎身上都是那个小婊子的口水，他刚才已经将近高潮，只好探下手潦草地自慰，欲望却不退反增，将他吊在不上不下的临界点。  
“……操！”Ransom咬牙切齿，恨恨地站起来走向卫生间，Charles正捧着水漱口，抬头从镜子里看到他来势汹汹，吓得“咕”一声将漱口水咽了下去。  
“我错了Hugh少爷……”他颤声道歉，紧紧捂着嘴巴，刚哭过的眼睛又红又肿，仿佛一只担惊受怕的鸽子，Ransom懒得废话，推着他的背将他一把压在洗手台上。  
“把、嘴、闭、上。”Ransom一字一顿，几乎是在Charles的耳边低吼，男孩肩膀一抖，什么也不敢再说，被对方扯下浴袍，按着胯骨在腿心间的肉缝上磨了磨，硕大的前端一下就挺进了穴里。  
男孩被顶得身子一晃，还没站稳，眼泪已经掉下来了，他昨天才开苞，下身嫩得要命，就被Ransom压着操了一晚上，早上起床的时候穴瓣都是肿的，今天又在书房里变着花样地插了一整个下午，甬道早就被磨得受不了。此时此刻他的穴里虽然还在不停淌水，用手指玩的时候也会舒服，但根本没办法再容纳Ransom那么粗的肉棒在里面抽插。  
Charles一哭，Ransom就知道是怎么回事，他不耐烦地骂了一声，将性器从他的小肿穴里撤出来，又恶狠狠地插进男孩的两腿之间。  
“给我夹紧了。”Ransom拍了拍他的屁股，巴掌声不响，隐约回荡在卫生间里，Charles连忙点头，用手背抹了抹脸，踮起脚来努力并拢着大腿。  
他的腿心也被淫水浸湿了，软肉滑腻地簇拥着一根坚硬粗壮的阴茎，Ransom在其中挺腰操弄，小腹将Charles的臀肉撞得啪啪直响，男孩勉力撑在洗手台上，随着Ransom的动作难耐地叫唤，他的穴口卡在来回抽动的茎身上，小阴蒂被磨得又痛又痒，甬道里也痉挛似的抖，滑液一股一股顺着腿根往下流。  
Ransom一手揽着Charles的腰，另一只手攀上来用力揉捏着男孩平坦柔软的胸脯，他能从镜子里看见Charles情动的表情，脸颊绯红，嘴唇颤抖，依旧是那副平平无奇的淫荡样子，Ransom不屑地嗤了一声，身下挺动更甚，低头舔咬他光滑的肩膀，抽插一阵，又忍不住抬起眼盯着镜子里看。  
Charles半靠在他怀里，仰头呻吟时脑袋就枕在他肩上，看不见那个愚蠢的苹果下巴，而是露出脆弱的脖颈和喉结，再向下是被他抓在手里的小奶子，一边的乳尖还是粉红色的，另一边已经被玩得又红又胀，这颜色显得有些好看，能为他加上几分，但肚子还是像小猪一样圆圆鼓鼓，属于男孩的性器也软趴趴的垂着，不时被另一根顶起来一下，形成很强烈的对比。  
Ransom伸手将Charles的阴茎压在小腹上，这样就能清楚的看到他是怎么在对方的腿缝间进出，又是怎么将那里操得通红发烫。  
男孩也迷蒙地低头去看，几秒钟才反应过来，难堪地呜咽了一声，要去遮自己的眼睛，Ransom坏心眼地将他的手拽下来，性器又重又深地磨，每次都要探出一大截来，让茎根紧紧卡在他的屁股里，来回几下，Charles就浑身颤抖地被顶上了高潮，一大股滑液从他的穴缝间涌了出来，滚烫地浇在Ransom的阴茎上。  
Ransom被激得喘息不止，身下冲刺般狠顶，Charles被撞得身体摇晃，手软得连台面都扶不住，又抽抽噎噎地要转头和他接吻，Ransom皱着眉咬住男孩的嘴唇，握着他的腰又猛插了十几下，终于闷哼一声，挺腰将精液射在了Charles的腿心里。  
男孩一直踮着脚，小腿哆嗦得厉害，Ransom一边含着他的舌尖粗喘，一边推着他转过身来，将他抱到洗手台上坐好。  
Charles的嘴里还余留着一点漱口水的薄荷味，他被大理石台面冰得抖了一下，上半身靠在Ransom怀里，用两只手捧着他的脸，闭着眼黏乎乎地吻。  
不过多时，卧室里传来一阵手机铃声，Ransom听出来是自己的，但不想搭理，只是更加细致地舔过Charles的齿列。  
电话响了许久才挂断，两秒钟后，又锲而不舍地打了进来，男孩吸了一下鼻子，慢慢松开嘴唇，示意Ransom可以去接电话，只是胳膊还缠在对方的脖颈上，显得有些恋恋不舍，  
Ransom不用接，也知道是哪个损友来叫他参加晚上的派对，他用拇指擦了擦Charles湿濡的嘴唇，抵着他的额头哑声说：“今天晚上你到我房里睡。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“在床上。”

—T—


	8. Chapter 8

·  
Ransom难得这么早离开派对，月亮还没从树梢落下来就已经回到了别墅，他将车停在门口，按了两下喇叭，吵醒已经瞌睡的门卫来给他泊车。  
他今晚兴致不高，只喝了两口酒就倚在沙发上玩纸杯，不止一个朋友来问他怎么回事，他一律回答是老头新聘来的伴读太招人讨厌。  
这也不算Ransom撒谎，他出门之前，那小混蛋一直腻腻歪歪地缠着他，也不穿衣服，只披了一条湿漉漉的浴袍，在床上光着屁股摇来晃去，问他做什么，他又是咬嘴唇，又是眨眼睛，就是不肯好好说话。  
Ransom本来已经想好，如果对方说不想他走啦、想再来一次啦，他也不是不能勉强留下来再跟他玩玩儿，结果这个讨债的小婊子期期艾艾了半天，最后问他：“Hugh少爷，您可以现在结账吗？”  
当时Ransom的手已经贴到了Charles的大腿上，他碍着那道被自己操肿的穴，抚摸时手法很是温柔，听对方这么一问，脸上顿时挂不住了，手也从男孩细嫩的腿根上“咻”地收回来，指着门恶声恶气地叫他“滚到外面去”。  
男孩于是只好裹紧浴袍滑下床，样子很像被嫖客赖账的小雏妓，但站在了地板上，他又欲言又止地舔了舔嘴唇，小声说道：“可这是我的房间。”  
Ransom一愣，耳朵蓦地发烫，恼羞成怒般“啪”地抽在Charles的小屁股上，他自觉没用多大力气，对方却还是像个受惊的兔子，眼眶通红地跳开了。  
他冷哼一声，原本不想搭理，径直走到了门口，但Charles仿佛被打疼了，低头用手背不停揉眼睛，又一个劲儿地吸鼻子，看上去委屈得要命，Ransom只好又折返回来，不耐烦地保证明天一早就他妈的带他去银行取钱。  
这下Charles立刻高兴成一条小狗，摇着尾巴欢欢喜喜地道谢，又抬起脸来露出那双红彤彤的眼睛，不太好意思地用一根手指扒着眼角，仰着头问道：“能请您帮我看看、那根睫毛还在里面吗？”  
Ransom用摔门时那声震耳欲聋的巨响回答了他。  
这股怒气一直到Ransom回到家还没有完全消下去，他在路上编排好了几个剧本：假如Charles没有乖乖呆在主人房里，或者正在偷吃夜宵，或者只是趴在被窝里玩手机，那Ransom都会将他拎出来操到第二天下不了床，但当他打开门，黑暗的卧室里又香又温暖，小混蛋已经窝在被子里睡熟了，床上蜷着蓬松的一团，正随着呼吸平缓地起伏。  
Ransom下意识放轻脚步，慢慢走进去，借着走廊的夜灯看清Charles露在外面的额头和眉眼，男孩像是在做梦，睡得不安稳，时不时地挣动一下，眉毛也老气横秋地皱着，Ransom用指尖去碰，手离得还远，Charles却仿佛感觉得到，歪着头用脸颊来追，嘴里小声嗫嚅着，仿佛一只梦呓的小狗。  
Ransom轻嗤了一声，用指节刮了刮男孩的脸蛋，对方想要躲开，他就又追过去蹭，反复几次，直到有些困了才从床边离开。  
他到外间的浴室冲了澡，回来的时候看到Charles远远睡在了床的另一端，脸朝下趴着，整个人深深陷在床铺里。  
Ransom枕边睡过的人不少，见多识广，什么样的睡姿都不会让他太震惊，他掀开被子躺进去，关上地灯，手还未收回来，那边的Charles已经连着翻了两个身，咕噜咕噜地滚进他怀里。  
“你——”Ransom的声音戛然而止，他以为Charles醒了，刚要说话，却在黑暗中听见对方平稳悠长的呼吸声。  
“你到底睡着了没有？”Ransom压低声音问，Charles不回话，仍旧乖乖蜷在他身前，仿佛一只还没摆脱印随反应的小鸟，拗着脖颈，将脑袋顶在他的胸口。  
Ransom又等了一会，终于相信对方是真的睡熟了，他用手臂揽住男孩又软又热的身体，满意地闭上眼，还没有意识到这就是他今晚噩梦的开端。

·  
八点半，Charles准时醒了，他昨晚睡得很好，一夜无梦，身上也没有黏糊糊的汗和干涸的精液，不需要努力爬起来到浴室洗澡，他舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，准备在温暖的被窝里再躺一会，刚要翻身，肩膀就撞在了一个结实的胸膛上。  
“……Hugh少爷？”Charles还没有完全清醒，但瞥见Ransom的脸色，他的预警雷达已经滴滴响了起来，“您看上去，”他一时想不好合适的形容词，用手指比划了一下自己的眼下，“有点累。”  
“有点？”Ransom哑声反问，他在枕头上斜睨着Charles，眼睛里有分明的红血丝，底下又压着一片浓重的黑眼圈，嘴唇干涩，眼窝深陷，下巴上冒出了几根参差的胡茬，仿佛泡了一夜的酒吧，天亮时却因为没钱结账而被拉进后巷打了一顿。他低头看着Charles一脸无辜地模样，忍不住磨了磨牙：“你觉得我有点累，是因为谁？”  
Ransom昨晚睡得非常不好，他不醉酒时睡眠很轻，有什么动静立刻就醒了，而Charles正好相反，一边睡得像小猪，一边小动作不断，不是嘴里哼哼唧唧，就是抻胳膊蹬腿。Ransom一晚上被吵醒了十几次，其中一次亲眼见证了对方以屁股为中心在床上画了一个整圆。  
Charles也不是第一天知道自己睡觉时不太老实，他看着对方的表情，一下就猜到了原因，连忙小声道歉，表面讪讪地，心里想的却是：谁叫你非要我在这里睡的？  
Ransom不知道他在心里顶嘴，只抬了抬下巴，皱着眉命令道：“转过去，”他侧身枕着自己的手臂，找个了合适的姿势，将大腿重重压在Charles身上，不耐烦地低声说：“别折腾。”  
男孩被压得难受，但又不敢挣扎，只能像一截抱枕似的静悄悄地躺着。Ransom一整晚都在等这种时刻，终于踏实地睡着了，呼吸也慢下来，胸膛起伏，气息轻轻掠过Charles的发梢。  
房间温暖，Ransom的心跳安稳有力，一下一下慢慢敲着Charles的背，没过多久，那股未散干净的困意重新浮上来，男孩连着打了几个哈欠，睡眼朦胧，也渐渐陷进了梦乡。  
但好景不长，他睡着了，就又开始嘟嘟囔囔、动来动去。他的身体被Ransom抱得很紧，没办法乱滚，只能一个劲地蜷脚趾、缩肩膀，撅着屁股往对方怀里蹭。  
Ransom浅眠，又是回笼觉，没两下就被拱醒了，他被闹了一晚上，又累又烦，后脑勺针扎似的跳疼，此时掐着鼻梁爬起来，头晕耳鸣，抬脚就想把Charles踹到床底下去。  
男孩对身后的危机毫不知情，只是Ransom的起身令他背后空荡荡的，于是哼唧着往热源贴了又贴，终于钻回了Ransom的怀抱里，他满足地唔了一声，微塌着腰，将屁股压在了最不该压的地方。  
“……你他妈是不是故意的？”Ransom咬牙切齿地问，伸出去的脚踢也不是、收也不是，男孩睡得正沉，无意识地梦呓，屁股摇晃着贴得更紧。  
Ransom昨晚没能尽兴，现在正是容易冲动的时候，下身的轮廓已经清晰起来，将睡裤顶出了一个不小的帐篷，他深吸了一口气，也不再客气，探下手捏住了Charles肉乎乎的臀瓣，揉了两把，直接伸进了他的短裤里。  
男孩的裤子里很清爽，皮肤摸上去滑溜溜的，只有两腿之间夹着的缝隙微微湿濡，像是藏着一口温暖的甜水井，要是不拿什么东西堵上，就会源源不断地往外流。  
Ransom将男孩的短裤扒到大腿，露出屁股和那道嫩穴，并拢手指拨弄柔软的外唇。他还是困，身体兴奋，脑子里却转得很慢，只想着能快点将这里揉湿了，好将涨疼的阴茎插进去。  
Charles也困，半梦半醒，被弄疼了就往旁边躲，舒服了就又靠回来，他半闭着眼，侧躺在床上，下身湿漉漉地淌水，像是第一次发情的小母猫，正翘着屁股等操。  
Ransom没耐心将前戏做足，只是用手指弄了一阵，等Charles下面湿得差不多，就拉下裤子握着性器，从后面慢慢顶了进去。  
硕大圆润的阴茎头挤开穴径，势不可挡，又被细腻的嫩肉紧紧裹住，产生令人尾椎发麻的阻力，Ransom急促地喘了口气，他本来还担心自己昨天将Charles的穴玩肿了、今天会插着费劲，没想到里面滑得厉害，他很容易就将整根阴茎操了进去，像是挺进了炙热的奶油，埋在最深处缓慢地磨。  
男孩还没完全从睡梦里出来，眼睛睁得很大，瞳孔里面却空茫茫的，他嗓子又哑，身体也只来得及做本能反应，随着Ransom的插弄一阵阵地发抖，湿透的小穴几乎含不住肉棒，淫液顺着两人交合的地方溢出来，Charles断续地呜咽，手指将被角揪成一团，被抵在花心时穴径痉挛似的夹紧，像是要将对方缠化在里面。  
“疼吗？”Ransom贴着Charles薄薄的耳廓，手掌沿着他的身体来回抚摸，男孩被顶得说不出话来，只是张着嘴唇，一边呻吟一边摇头，后脑勺茸茸的卷发蹭着他的下巴，Ransom将脸埋在其中，喘息时闻见和自己相同的洗发露香味。  
Charles的高潮来的猝不及防，他甚至没有用手自慰，只是夹着被子磨蹭就射了出来，Ransom也没有坚持太久，在Charles熟透的穴里又捣弄了十几下，很快闷哼着用精液将里面填满了。  
两人做完，床单被罩都被汗洇湿了一片，Ransom的性器还埋在男孩身体里，他懒得拔出来，Charles更是连手指头都不想动，也不像之前那样黏糊糊地讨吻，头一歪就又睡着了，他精疲力竭之后倒乖得要命，梦话也不说了，除却呼吸起伏之外，躺在床上一动不动。  
Ransom发泄完，反而没那么困了，抱着变乖的男孩玩了一会手机，将狐朋狗友们在昨晚和今早发的动态都刷过一遍，才放下手机准备睡觉。  
他仍没有将阴茎抽出来，就这么湿淋淋地泡在男孩的穴里，也堵着里面的精液，不让它们流出来。  
这次过后，Ransom已经拿准了Charles欠收拾的体质，知道以后不会再被反复吵醒，心情很是放松，他将手臂搭在Charles的腰上，掌心隐约压着他的手，男孩蜷了蜷指尖，像小孩似的、依赖地握住了他的拇指。  
Ransom忍不住勾起嘴唇，将Charles抱得更紧了，但刚闭上眼，就听他喃喃梦呓道：  
“…Sandra…”

—T—


	9. Chapter 9

·  
平心而论，Charles长得还可以，如果说他在学校里有一两个暗恋的女孩、甚至女朋友，Ransom也不会觉得太不可思议。  
但喜欢到在梦里喊人家的名字？还是在刚和他上完床以后？Ransom瞥了一眼副驾驶上的Charles，对方正探头探脑地看窗外飞速后退的风景，像一只乡下来的鹅，鼻尖都快要贴到玻璃上。  
Ransom从后视镜里望了望，街边的树都光秃秃的，来往的行人也捂得严严实实，他没看出这一路上有什么值得看的，只能在心里嘲笑对方没见过世面。  
五、六、七。  
Charles默默地数，他们已经路过七家银行了，眼看第八家自助银行也要与他们擦肩而过，男孩终于忍不住伸手碰了一下对方的腿。  
“干嘛？”Ransom漫不经心，他还在想那个Sandra，已经忘了这趟行程的目的地是哪儿。  
“银行，”Charles指了指窗外，侧着脸看向Ransom，眼睫被午后的阳光压得微微垂下来，表情里有点讨好的意味，“又要错过了。”  
Ransom这才回过神来，不由得有些尴尬，但仍嘴硬道：“我要去的不是这儿！”他憋着劲，又一鼓作气地开出两公里，终于停在了一台街角的ATM前。  
下车前，Ransom本来想带Charles一起去，顺便让他见识一下自己银行卡中的存款，但看着男孩一副跃跃欲试的样子，他忽然又不想顺了对方的心意，于是狠心地摆摆手，将Charles留在车上。  
Ransom没有用过几次提款机，他平常都是刷卡，认识Charles之后才第一次遇到现金不够用的情况，他皱着眉，不太熟练地操作着机器，等待时偶一回头，看见Charles正趴在车窗上，眼巴巴地望着他，很像电影中等待主人的小狗。  
Ransom忍不住被逗笑，刚弯起唇，却又想起男孩在床上叫别人名字的模样，嘴角一下就耷拉下来了，恨恨地转过了身。  
男孩不知道Ransom的心理活动，只看到对方开始还好好的，突然就变了脸色，几乎要将“喜怒无常”刻在脑门上。  
Charles不由得紧张起来，担心Ransom会克扣他的“工资”，表现在脸上，就有些可怜兮兮的，Ransom回来的时候，他还特别有眼力地爬过去，先一步帮他打开了车门。  
“辛苦啦。”男孩的语气很真诚，仿佛是等丈夫回家的小主妇，对方在外面辛勤工作了一整天，而不是只按了几个按键。  
Ransom哼了一声，说不上高兴还是生气，他没错过Charles在自己大衣口袋间乱转的目光，终于从兜里掏出一叠纸钞来。  
Charles的眼睛一下就瞪大了，即使是看清它们的面值都是一元，也没有露出那种受到侮辱的羞恼表情。  
Ransom找人不痛快的计划落空，心下有些无聊，但还留有后手，他甩了甩那一沓钱，扬着下巴道：“数数吧。”但他没想到的是，男孩在接过钱的一瞬间，只稍微捏了捏、感受了一下厚度，就立刻皱着眉问：“为什么只有一百五十？”  
“你摸一下就知道了？”Ransom难掩惊讶，表情有些失态，连忙抿住了嘴唇，还好Charles的注意力完全不在他身上，只是低头数钱，男孩指尖捻得飞快，转眼就数到了第150张，再抬起脸来的时候又委屈又不满：“明明一共做了两次。”  
Ransom已经回到那种高高在上的状态，也不再给Charles眼神，发动汽车，不耐烦似的反问道：“昨天在佣人房那次，我插进去了吗？”  
Charles舔了舔嘴唇，正要反驳，就被打断了：“嘴巴不算。”Ransom瞥一眼男孩张口结舌的蠢样子，又嗤笑一声，“你不是觉得上面下面都一个价吧？”他回想起昨天男孩糟糕的口活，忍不住换了个坐姿，“五十块都是抬举你了。”  
Charles明显也没忘记自己的“壮举”，他缩了一下脖子，往车门靠了靠，垂头丧气地“哦”了一声，又从兜里掏出那叠钱来数。  
车内一时间只有钞票翻动的沙沙声，Ransom也不说话，男孩短暂的吃瘪模样让他高兴了一点，但那声“Sandra”还是不停在他脑子里打转。  
是初恋？前女友？还是暧昧对象？  
Ransom用余光扫了一眼Charles，男孩仿佛已经说服了自己，表情由阴转晴，正宝贝似的捻着那一叠零钞。  
驶入别墅前的车道时，Ransom终于没能忍住：“Sandra是谁？”他假装不经意地问道，“你睡死了都在叫她的名字。”  
男孩正在将钱揣进内兜里，闻言舔了舔嘴唇，显得有些不好意思，“我又说梦话了吗？”他按着鼓鼓的衣袋，仰脸看着Ransom，嘴角抿着一个微笑，“她是我妈妈。”  
Ransom没想到是这样的回答，他之前那些乱七八糟的猜测都扑了个空，那股无名的烦躁也变成了轻飘飘的尴尬，他将车停在门口，提上手刹，清了清嗓子，还没想好说什么，就听到车外一阵嘈杂的狗叫声由远及近。  
男孩猛地转头望向声源，宽阔的草坪上，一群小德牧就像洒在地上的肉丸子，稀里呼噜地朝这里滚来。  
Ransom的脸色瞬间变了，他咬牙骂了一声，狠狠将钥匙转了半圈，重新发动了汽车。  
他才记起来，今天是那群狗的验货日，老头买了整整一二三四五六只，全是三个月不到的小崽子，Ransom曾在犬舍见过它们的狗爹妈，凶得要死，隔着一百米就开始冲着他嘶声狂叫。  
当然，那天在犬舍里吼他的也不只这两条，几乎每条狗都像是见到仇人一样歇斯底里，就连传说中脾气最好的一只拉布拉多都不例外。  
总结来说，Ransom讨厌狗，狗也讨厌他。  
Ransom低声咒骂着，他当然不愿意在这里多待一刻，但副驾驶上的Charles啪地解开了安全带，声音里的每个字都透出兴奋：“我下去看看！”  
他说着，手已经扳动了车门把手，Ransom来不及阻止，眼睁睁地看着男孩打开车门，一下跳进了黑压压的小狗群里。  
狗叫声顿时更加喧闹，Ransom犹豫了一下，也跟着跳下车，他人高腿长，几步就绕到另一侧，首先看到Charles撑在地上的手，然后是他趴了好几只小狗的上半身。  
“别闹啦！”Charles咯咯地笑，说话时声音和内容很不相符，一群小毛怪摇头晃脑，短尾巴摇得像是螺旋桨，争先恐后地往他身上蹭，粉色的肉舌头舔来舔去，弄得男孩脸上满是湿漉漉的水迹。  
Ransom看得一阵恶寒，嫌厌地撇了撇嘴，拉紧大衣的衣襟往后退了几步。  
在他不远处，一只没能找到空位的小狗着急地汪汪直叫，还未立起来的大耳朵耷拉在两旁，看着又可怜又委屈，Charles只好从百忙之中探出手来用指尖抓抓它的头，这下他身体不稳，一下被小狗们扑倒在草地上，Ransom下意识叫了他一声，Charles还没来得及回话，已经有两个狗腿呲牙咧嘴地跑过来凶他了。  
“滚开！”Ransom赶忙拎起被咬了一口的羊绒围巾，这个体型的狗虽然不至于令他紧张，但也看着烦躁，这时候Charles已经从地上爬起来了，小跑到他身边，一把就将冲他叫得最欢的那只托着肚皮抱了起来。  
“嘘——”Charles将小狗转过来，和它眼对眼地相望，那狗顿时将Ransom抛到九霄云外，舔了男孩一脸口水。  
“真是个乖孩子。”Charles宠溺地夸奖道。  
Ransom根本不知道这些小毛怪哪里算得上乖孩子，他还未开口，一直沉默的训狗师忽然在一旁说：“他们很喜欢你。”  
这话是对Charles说的，男孩不好意思地笑了一下，轻轻抚摸着怀里的小狗：“我也很喜欢他们。”  
Ransom翻了个巨大的白眼。  
“他们今晚要被送去训练学校，”训狗师说，“你可以再陪他们玩一会。”  
“我可以吗？”男孩有些兴奋地问，训狗师点了点头，但Ransom适时地在旁边咳嗽了一声。  
“……Hugh少爷？”Charles才想起来自己是谁的雇员，他仰起头望向Ransom，眨巴着眼睛，小心翼翼地问，“我可以吗？”  
Ransom瞥他一眼，本来想再磨一磨，但看他又卖乖又讨好，就差长出个尾巴来摇，也就懒得再理他，只是安排训狗师：“今晚必须全给我送走，一只都不能剩。”  
Charles听出这是同意了，忍不住欢呼一声，带领着这群小狗风似的跑走了，留下Ransom和训狗师相顾无言，这时一只跑出去很远的小狗又脱离队伍溜了回来，当着两人的面，翘起腿就在Ransom的车轱辘上撒尿，Ransom一愣，回过神来后顿时气得七窍生烟，那狗挑衅似的看他一眼，又大摇大摆地去追Charles了。

·  
天色将晚，楼下仍是一片吵闹的狗叫声，Ransom看了几次表，终于给Charles打了电话催他回来，又命令他先回房间洗澡换衣服，别带进来一身狗味儿。  
Ransom从窗子里看着草坪上的Charles依依不舍地和小狗们道别，又像白雪公主亲小矮人一样，在那排蹦蹦跳跳的毛脑瓜上挨个留下亲吻，男孩进门之后，他特意将飘窗上的靠枕扔进了柜子里，不想让对方看出来他之前曾坐在这里往下面望。  
Charles很快就敲响了Ransom的房门，他没用多少时间，头发也只吹到半干，但Ransom见到男孩的第一眼，还是恶声恶气地说了一句：“磨磨蹭蹭。”  
他将手机打开到邮箱界面，扔给Charles，让对方看老师群发过来的作业清单。  
“听说你代写作业？”Ransom抱着胳膊，看男孩手忙脚乱地接住手机，又对他露出一个很职业化的微笑：“1页二十块，3页五十块，新客户提供300字免费试阅，老客户满50页加送5页。”  
Ransom忍不住笑了，揶揄道：“那我算是新客户还是老客户？”  
Charles没听出来他的话里有话，用指尖点着屏幕一项一项地算过去；“如果这些都写的话，”他认真地说，“可以加送您10页零300字。”  
Ransom挑了挑眉毛，对Charles只赚不亏的话术很有意见，但他还有的是机会跟小葛朗台讨价还价，于是大方地摆摆手，叫他滚到床脚去研究清单。  
Charles接了笔大单，正是最相信顾客是上帝的时候，闻言立刻听话地坐到一边去了，抱着手机仔仔细细地看，他低着头，腮帮底下就挤出一道肉乎乎的褶，Ransom远远地盯着那儿看了一会，终于忍不住走过去，用手去捏他的双下巴。  
“怎么了，Hugh少爷？”Charles嘴里问着，眼睛却没有从屏幕上收回来，直到Ransom把手机从他手里抽走了，男孩才抬起头来。  
Ransom翻了翻眼睛，觉得他装傻，也不回答，只是凑过去要吻，Charles下意识闭上眼，嘴唇相碰前，Ransom忽然又退开了一些：“你刚才好好洗嘴了没有？”  
Charles半睁开眼，不知所谓地点点头，听见对方低声警告道：“下次不许让狗舔这里。”  
男孩只好又点点头，这下Ransom满意了，俯身咬住他的嘴唇，舌头顶开Charles的齿列，在他微翘的门牙下流连了一阵，又长驱直入，勾住了他的舌尖。  
他们一边接吻，一边倒在柔软整洁的床铺里，房间安静，只有男孩细微的呻吟和衣发摩擦时的窸窸窣窣，西垂的斜阳披在地板上，Ransom呼吸略快，心里却很平静，难得想将前戏做长一些。  
他的嘴唇滑下来，慢慢吻过Charles的嘴角和下巴，手掌在他柔软的腰间揉捏抚摸，男孩还没有长开，从腋下到胯骨的那一段又细又薄，一只手就能握住。  
Charles低低地喘息，手臂攀着Ransom的脖颈，胸口起伏，垂眼看着对方拉开自己的衣摆，又将手伸进去，像对待丰满的女孩儿似的，用力揉着他的胸脯。  
男孩呜咽一声，下意识蜷起手指，抓紧了被单，他还没有被摸到乳尖，那里却已经迫不及待地挺立起来，痒得难受。  
Ransom将他的上衣撩起来，正好露出那两点发烫的小樱桃核，乳肉已经被搓磨成甜桃子似的粉红色，圆圆的乳晕也肿起来，仿佛一挤就能从奶孔里溢出糖水。  
Ransom不着痕迹地干咽了一下，在男孩有些紧张的眼神里俯身将一边含住了，Charles嘶了口气，被咬住的乳尖酥酥麻麻，叫他忍不住挺起胸来给对方吃。  
Ransom用舌尖拨弄两下，嘬起嘴唇用力吮吸，他自然什么也喝不到，心里竟然有些莫名的失落，他吮咂了一阵，又换到另一边。  
这样反复几次，男孩的两颗小乳头都被咬的通红，Ransom用双手捧着，将中间挤出了浅浅的乳沟，Charles脸颊绯红地看着他吃，像假孕期的小猫，可胸脯上湿淋淋的却不是奶水。  
Ransom舔着男孩不分明的胸肌线条，在轮廓线上留下一串恋恋不舍似的的红痕，手却已经探下去，解开了男孩的腰带和裤扣。  
Charles内裤已经湿透了，他自己还不知道，只觉得布料黏黏的贴在身上，有点不舒服。Ransom将手伸进去，仿佛探进一池加热过的蜂蜜，他摸到男孩高翘的阴茎和泡在淫水里的囊袋，忍不住低骂了一声，这婊子只是舔舔胸脯就能湿得像潮吹过一次，如果把手指插进去搅，八成能玩得他失禁。  
Ransom下身突突胀疼，他紧咬着牙，将Charles的外裤狠狠扒到大腿上，已经做好打持久战的准备，他俯下身，想先看看男孩的肉穴湿成了什么样，还没凑近，对方却已经将两个颤巍巍的膝盖合拢了。  
“干什么？”Ransom的声音哑得厉害，眼底也被欲火烧的隐约发红，男孩有点害怕，抓紧了被角，犹豫一下后终于还是嗫嚅着问：“不直接插进来吗？”  
Ransom尾椎狠狠一麻，以为Charles被操上了瘾，但转念一想，又立刻明白这是小婊子想要赚够那一百块，他骂了一声，还来不及生气就想到了更有意思的玩法。  
他伸手将Charles拽起来，自己倚靠在床头，让对方跨坐在大腿上：“想让我插进去吗？”他压低声音问，男孩咬着嘴唇点头，Ransom却只是隔着内裤抚摸他的腿间，直到滑液洇透了这层单薄的布料，黏连着滴落到床单上，“你自己来。”

·  
“你怎么这么笨？”  
短短的两分钟，这已经是Ransom第三次说这句话了，Charles不肯吭声，眼角湿亮亮的，将下唇咬出一排牙印。  
他的手背在身后，扶着Ransom又粗又烫的阴茎往自己穴里塞，但那根肉棒实在太大了，他里面又太湿，连续几次都滑了出来，这次终于吃进了圆圆的前端，却又不上不下地卡在了茎身，Charles喘个不停，皱着眉毛往下坐，小腹都被顶出了鼓鼓的轮廓，等到他终于坐到底，两人都忍不住长长呼出了一口气。  
“比小狗还笨。”Ransom哑着嗓子说，手指捏了捏Charles汗湿的鼻尖，他刚才也不那么好受，男孩的穴道像是又湿又窄的小肉套子，紧紧箍着他的阴茎，他必须要时刻注意着，才能不被某一下紧缩夹得射出来。  
Charles晃了晃脑袋，手掌撑着Ransom的肩膀，他的股沟酸得厉害，腿根也控制不住地抖，细腻的软肉被Ransom的裤子磨得微微发痒，他第一次用这个姿势，将对方的阴茎吃进来已经很困难了，如果不是Ransom挑起眉毛凶他说“动啊”，他还以为自己的任务已经结束了。  
“我不会……”Charles吸了吸鼻子，他是实话实说，听在对方耳朵里却很像在撒娇，Ransom仰起头咬了咬他通红的嘴唇，本来还想骂他笨，但最终只是压低声音说：“我教你。”  
Ransom不能算是个好老师，但胜在经验丰富，他回想了一下以往的经历，给Charles大致形容了一下，握着Charles的腰，手指揉弄他浅浅的两个腰窝，带着他在自己腿上小幅度地前后摇晃。  
Charles的确是个好学生，Ransom只是粗糙地示范了一下，他就能做到举一反三。  
男孩试着晃了晃屁股，深埋在他身体里的阴茎也就跟着搅，他忍不住小小地叫了一声，脸上浮上淡淡的晕红，又提起腰，将Ransom的性器吐出一小截，再慢慢坐回去，烫热的小穴贪心地缠着肉棒，但丰沛的淫水也争先恐后地往外流，Charles一起一落，咕啾咕啾的水声从交合处不断传来，Ransom坏心眼地握着他的手指去摸，很快就被粘稠的滑液浸湿了。  
这个动作Charles很喜欢，但没能坚持太久，他跪在床上，膝盖陷进柔软的被子里，借不上力，总是东倒西歪的，Ransom也不肯帮他撑着，只是喘息着欣赏他淫荡又狼狈的模样。  
Charles气喘吁吁地坐回Ransom的大腿，前后摆了几下屁股，又偷懒地拧着腰磨蹭，他用肥嘟嘟地穴瓣磨着Ransom的耻骨，水流了一床，肉径也因为舒服而一缩一缩，咬得Ransom不时闷哼出声。  
Charles也知道自己做的不错，邀功似的望着Ransom，眼睛又圆又亮，湿漉漉的，很像刚才卖乖的那几只小狗。  
Ransom忍不住揉揉他的头发和耳朵，又握住他的后颈，一边将他拉过来吻，一边低声夸奖：“做得很好，”他抚摸着男孩的脸颊，学着Charles之前的语气说，“真是个乖孩子——”  
他话音未落，就被Charles甬道里猛然的痉挛夹得骂了句脏话，他倏地看向男孩，而始作俑者看上去比他更加意外，甚至是有点手足无措了。Charles脸涨得通红，眼角都沁出了泪珠，对上他的目光，眼神先是飘忽着躲开了，又立刻抬手来挡自己的脸。  
“你喜欢这个？”Ransom低声问，他将男孩的手拽开、反折到背后，挑眉时英俊得惑人。  
“……我不知道……”男孩没有了支撑，只能整个人靠在Ransom的手臂上，回答时几乎带上了哭腔。  
“那你知不知道，”Ransom忍不住笑了一下，他拉长声音，坐直了身体，慢慢逼近Charles的同时用另一只手托着他的腰，在男孩还显稚嫩的身上投下阴影，“你刚刚夹得有多紧？”  
男孩又胡乱地摇摇头，他不是不想说话，而是这个姿势让Ransom进入得太深了，他一时发不出声来。  
Ransom又弯了弯嘴唇：“小骗子。”他松开Charles的手腕，让对方能慌忙地抱住他的肩膀，然后没有预兆地，猛然耸动了起来。  
Charles啊地叫了一声，还来不及呻吟，就被Ransom接下来的挺弄撞碎成一片。他像是跨在一匹难驯的马上，被颠簸得哭都哭不出来，Ransom结实的大腿啪啪拍打着他臀瓣，滑腻的嫩肉很快红得发烫，男孩紧紧搂着Ransom的脖颈，嘴里只能发出被操出来的难堪呜咽，他的眼泪和对方的汗淌在一起，交合处淫水四溅，不一会就将Ransom的裤子打湿了一片。  
Charles没能坚持过两分钟就射了出来，他这次碰也没碰，完全是被操出来的，底下的小穴也像失禁一样淅淅沥沥地往外淌水，Ransom却仍不肯放过他，重重喘息着把男孩压进床垫里，身下挺腰猛干，用力得实木床架都隐约晃动。  
Charles哆嗦着哭叫，身体无力地摊开在对方身下，穴肉痉挛，被操出不堪重负的粘稠水声，Ransom顶弄不停，又低头去贴Charles的嘴唇。  
男孩被这快感逼得害怕，下意识想躲，却被Ransom一把捏住了脸颊，狠狠咬在了嘴唇上，他的尖齿用力太过，一下就将Charles的下唇刺破了，男孩吃痛，抽泣得更厉害，眼泪流了满脸，也滑进两人纠缠的唇齿间，Ransom就在这股血泪混杂的甜腥里低吼着射了出来，紧紧抵在Charles的花心，挺着腰将精液一股一股地射进他的最深处。  
男孩脑海里一片空白，几乎陷入了半晕厥，身体却仍随着对方最后的操弄不停颤抖，他整个人湿的像是刚从水里捞出来，发梢都在淌汗，Ransom就这么湿淋淋地抱着他，一边吻他的嘴唇，一边慢慢抚摸他的背。  
Charles从这个状态走出来只用了十几秒钟，但对他而言仿佛几天那么长，他清醒后还是在发抖，眼泪不断地滑落，也不敢看Ransom的脸，同手同脚地想要爬走，Ransom用力掐住他的下巴，强迫男孩抬起头：“看着我。”他哑声命令道，另一只手插进Charles湿透的卷发，紧紧按着他的后脑。  
Charles哭得更惨，但他闭着眼抽泣了一阵，终于抖着睫毛睁开眼，Ransom居高临下地望着他，窗外最后的夕阳落进他的眼睛里。  
“乖孩子。”Ransom低声说，他松开Charles被掐红的下巴，目光在男孩的绿眼睛和嘴唇上缓慢地游移了一个来回，不再说话，只是静静地望着他。  
Charles在这目光里伸出舌尖来舔了舔嘴唇，他犹豫着，慢慢地、慢慢地凑近了Ransom，将自己还带着血腥味的嘴唇，贴在了Ransom的嘴角。

—T—


	10. Chapter 10

·  
Charles吃过晚饭之后就一直在书房里排作业表。Ransom要写的课业论文只有几篇，更多的是小组活动的PPT，这是Charles最喜欢的类型，字少钱多，他喜滋滋地将每一项的价码标清，连带着对雇主的态度都殷勤了几分。  
于是当Ransom要求他坐到自己大腿上工作的时候，Charles没有拒绝；被撩开衣服揉捏胸脯的时候，他也只是咬了咬嘴唇；等到Ransom拉下裤链、将阴茎慢慢插进他的小湿穴里，男孩早已经错过了挣扎的时机，只能被按在书桌上干得呜呜直叫。  
Ransom之前已经在卧室里将男孩操开了，此时前端进得很深，紧抵在男孩的花心上戳弄，粗大滚烫的性器挤榨出肉径里的汁水，淅淅沥沥地沾湿了他的耻毛和囊袋。  
男孩的脚尖踩不到地板，两条小腿随着颠簸晃晃悠悠，他的裤子只脱了一半，饱满的臀瓣挤压在Ransom的大腿上，像是只熟透的水蜜桃子，被肉棒插出一片泥泞的甜水，嫣红的缝隙外只露出短短一截茎根插进抽出，穴壁又痒又馋地舔舐着茎身上膨胀的筋脉。  
Ransom被绞得喘息不住，一只手握着Charles的胯骨，另一只手掐揉松软的腿根，他将男孩紧按在自己的性器上来回贯穿，绷着腰向上狠顶，小腹将Charles肉嘟嘟的屁股拍得发颤，又撩起男孩的衣摆，低头恶劣地欣赏那道小淫穴被干得翻出嫩肉。  
Charles不知道身后的光景，只是咬着嘴唇趴在桌子上，齿间溢出难捺地呜咽，已经黑屏的电脑映出他意乱情迷的脸，男孩探下手去自慰，手指圈着冠沟潦草而用力地撸动，前后夹击的快感令他又爽又疼地皱着眉，脸颊红得像涂了劣质的胭脂，鼻梁上架着的防蓝光眼镜被颠落到汗湿的鼻尖。  
这时书房的门被“咚咚咚”地叩响了三声，到了女佣送咖啡进来的时间，Charles惊得浑身一颤，穴肉也痉挛般地狠狠绞紧，Ransom被夹得闷哼一声，差点直接缴械在其中，男孩仍不知深浅地拧动身子，挣扎着要从他腿上下来。  
“别乱动！”Ransom咬着牙低声吼他，又像是准备把男孩操穿一样重重挺了挺腰，这一下进得太深，Charles叫都叫不出来，蹬着两脚直接就高潮了，他有好几秒都忘了要呼吸，只是紧紧地绷直了身体，直到被Ransom掐着后颈塞进了桌子底下才哆嗦着蜷成了小小一团、在地毯上呜咽着喘起气来。  
“进来。”Ransom喑哑地对门外说，女佣很快应声推开了房门，拉着餐车走到墙角的咖啡台，全程低头闭嘴，力求将自己定位成安静的工具人。  
Ransom视若无睹，只是低头去看书桌下的Charles，男孩才刚刚从地上爬起来，眼睛里空茫茫的，又湿又红，神情间仍有未退的懵懂和妩媚，正仰着头怯怯地望过来，仿佛一只狼狈的、发情的、湿淋淋的小流浪狗。  
他还带着那副傻兮兮的眼镜，镜片有一点花了，不知道沾的是眼泪还是汗水，黑色的粗边框将他的脸衬得只有一点点大，像是那种Ransom在校园里看都不会看一眼的书呆子，但现在他只觉得自己硬得要爆炸，他想射在这张无辜可怜的脸上，想弄脏他的丑眼镜，想用一条狗链子把他永永远远地拴在这张书桌底下。  
Ransom垂眼盯着男孩，面无表情，鼻息却浑浊不堪，胸口起伏越来越剧烈，直到女佣离开时关门的轻撞声才令他恍然惊醒，Ransom抖着手指搓了把脸，矮身钻到桌子底下，将Charles一把推进角落里，急促喘息着重重吻住。  
男孩的后脑勺“砰”地撞在木板上，随即被舌尖撬开了嘴唇长驱直入，他脸上歪歪斜斜的眼镜被Ransom的颧骨与过长的睫毛蹭花了，镜托将他的眼角硌出泪来，男孩瑟缩着肩膀呜咽了一声，无力的舌头躲闪不及，被含吮着搅出激烈的水声。  
Ransom掐住他的大腿，另一只手握着胀痛的茎根在穴口摩擦了两下就沉腰挺了进去，Charles颤抖着手臂抱紧他的脖颈，又被滑进喉咙的涎液呛得不住咳嗽，Ransom舔着他濡湿的嘴角，将他压在角落里又重又急地操弄，男孩扬着头失声抽泣，柔软的身体几乎被折叠起来，Ransom将他的膝盖并拢了压在肩上，骑在他身上耸臀猛干，冲撞得整张桌子都在不停晃动。  
他狠狠抽插了几十下，将Charles的小穴干得肿胀发麻才逐渐浮上了射精感，男孩已经又高潮过一回，腿心穴口全是炼乳似的白浆，也不知道哪些是精液、哪些从肉径里操出来的汁，他的呻吟声也变得很弱，只是随着Ransom的挺动时不时地哽咽痉挛，嘴里胡乱呢喃着一些告饶哀求的单词。  
直到佣人再来敲门时Ransom也没停下来，狭小的角落里两人呼出的热气几乎凝结成水雾，佣人的声音模糊地传进来，告诉Ransom他的朋友们已经将车开进了大门，很快就会到达别墅。  
Ransom没时间回答，低头吮咬着Charles的嘴唇，身下狠顶一阵，终于短促地闷哼了一声，绷紧腰将精液全数喂进男孩甬道的最深处，他在失神的瞬间断续骂了一长串脏话，搂着男孩的手臂用力得几乎要把人揉碎在怀里，将近一分钟后才有力气从地板上爬起来，瘫坐到椅子上大口大口地喘气。  
“知道了，让他们自己玩去——”Ransom捋了一把湿透的额发，嗓音哑得像吞了炭火，他垂下眼看精疲力竭的Charles，男孩没有感觉到他的目光，只是躺在地上，像是被捅穿的毛绒玩具，乱糟糟地挤在桌角，侧脸泡在浸着涎液和汗水的地毯上，领口歪斜地敞开了，细白的脖子上隐约印着两道指痕，仿佛戴着犬用的细颈环。他的裤子还挂在大腿上，露出来的皮肤上交叠着几个红手印，射过两次的性器颓靡地软着，腿心间湿得像是失禁，浓稠的精液从中慢慢流淌出来。  
他很像是被主人用烂后丢弃的充气娃娃，又像是那种会相信嫖客说要和他恋爱的小妓女，每天打扮整整齐齐地盼着对方来接他回家，结果第一次约会就被按在后巷的垃圾桶上强奸了。  
Ransom抽了两张纸巾扔给他，像是嫖客临走时甩了两张绿票子，男孩无意识地蜷了蜷手指，将纸巾揉皱在指间。  
Ransom盯了他一会，小腹又开始发涨，他抿了抿嘴角，喉结干涩地滑动了一下，伸手将Charles拖起来抱到自己的膝盖上，又摘了他蠢笨的眼镜，掐着他的苹果下巴轻轻地吻。  
男孩陷在Ransom怀里，过了很久才慢慢回神，他不知道对方曾将他代入了成人玩具、母狗或是站街女，被吻时又乖又黏地搂着Ransom的脖子，湿润的睫毛颤得像是最快乐的小蝴蝶。  
这份温存一直持续到女佣再一次来拍门，她在书房外先是叫了一声“Hugh少爷”，犹豫了几秒，才继续道：“Charlotte小姐让我转告您，五分钟内不露面，她就要把您藏在客厅的东西扔进壁炉里。”  
“操——”Ransom已经将手探进Charles的上衣里，正暧昧地揉捏男孩腰间的软肉，闻言却又不得不抽了出来——他认识Charlotte快十年了，知道她什么都干得出来。  
Charles很懂事地松开了Ransom的衣角，身体却还懒洋洋地靠在对方怀里，Ransom侧头看了看他，又看了看表，咬牙骂了一句，将他拽下来亲了又亲，直到把对方的嘴唇吮得发烫才肯放开：“你一会儿直接回我房里睡觉，”他捏了捏男孩的红润柔软的脸颊，哑声命令，“不许跑下楼玩。”  
Charles不明所以，但还是点点头，像是笨拙却乖巧的小宠物，Ransom满意地拨了拨他乱糟糟的卷发，又抚摸了一下他脖颈上褪色的红痕，起身前补充道：“即使听见楼底下有人学狗叫也别出来。”  
这时候，Ransom还不知道自己的担心将一语成谶，也不知道那个学狗叫的人会是他自己。

—T—


	11. Chapter 11

·  
Ransom承认自己喜欢派对，他偏爱的部分包括但不限于香烟、威士忌和其他人的彩虹屁，当然，还有一如既往地、和只见过一面的女孩在陌生卧室里厮混。  
但这不代表他允许这些场景发生在自己家里。  
游泳池旁横七八竖的醉鬼、地板上半干的酒渍和烟灰，还有房间角落里那些不知道被谁用过的避孕套——Ransom只要想象一下就犯恶心。像今天这样、邀请两三个朋友来玩已经是他的极限了。  
Ransom所在的小团体一共只有四个人，他们都住的很近，从小一起打狗骂鸡，凭借着招人讨厌的本事紧密联系在一起，近十年都没能闹掰。  
假期里他们轮流主持着小聚会，这次终于轮到了Ransom，他本来应该和其他人一样，绞尽脑汁地想出一个猎奇的主题，但他这两天一直忙着和Charles上床，根本没时间做“策划”，只能拿出两盒“真心话大冒险（成人版）”的游戏卡敷衍了事。  
他的几位朋友虽然对此表示很不满意，但那套游戏卡也没给Ransom丢脸，短短两个小时里，他们为了逃避卡面上的任务，已经喝光了三打啤酒加两大瓶龙舌兰。  
即使如此，Ransom也被迫直播了两场艳舞，又在外面的草地上边爬边学狗叫，他为了拒绝惩罚而喝的酒不尽其数，最后一次实在喝不下了，只好接受大冒险的任务，溜进Haran的酒柜里开出来一瓶帝摩40年。  
Charlotte也没比他幸运多少，先是跳进半地下室的泳池游了一圈，哆嗦着上岸之后，她又在三十分钟内分别给自己的初恋、前任和前前任打了约炮电话——都成功了。  
不过最倒霉的还是Bryan，他为了逃避那些可怕的任务硬生生喝吐了一次，回来之后却又被那个该死的啤酒瓶对准了，只能在半夜一点给他妈妈打电话，问她作为知名经纪公司的主要负责人之一，知不知道最近那两个先后爆出绯闻的男演员是怎么回事。  
只可惜，在众人期待的目光下，他妈妈不仅没有给他明确的回答，还用将近一百分贝的嗓音把他骂了个狗血淋头。  
几个人里唯一保持清醒的只有Grant，他不仅运气好得离谱、两次都抽中了空牌，还是该死的千杯不醉，Ransom这么多年也没见他喝多过，今晚也不例外，在几个醉鬼的衬托下，Grant看上去甚至比进门前还要体面。  
又喝过一轮，长沙发里的Charlotte和Bryan已经开始到处乱躺，Ransom艰难地坐在其中，被倚靠得歪歪斜斜，他在逃过两劫的情况下终于再次中招，从卡片堆里摸出一张“服从牌”。  
Ransom低骂了一声，将卡片甩到桌子上，这是运气最差的一张，要一连回答其他所有人的问题。  
“我先来！”Charlotte一眼瞥见卡面，兴奋地欢呼了一声，她高高举起手，咬着烟头含混不清地大声说，“你最近到底在和谁上床！”  
聚会开始没多久，Ransom就抽到过这道问题，几个人对此兴致缺缺，以为又会和从前一样，得到一个没怎么听过的人名，没想到Ransom干脆利落地灌了杯酒，拒绝回答，这倒让Charlotte好奇大增。  
Ransom就猜到Charlotte会这么问，他咬了咬牙，迎着三道不怀好意的目光，将威士忌到了满杯，一仰头就喝了下去：“下一个！”  
众人一看，立刻发出不捧场地嘘声，Bryan抓着Ransom的肩膀使劲摇晃：“至于吗老兄！你不是恋爱了吧！”  
“没有。”这次Ransom的回答倒是迅速，Bryan一愣，随即不满地大叫起来：“这不算！我还没问呢！”  
“该你了Grant，快点儿！”Ransom把靠枕拍到Bryan的脸上，又挡开Charlotte做了水晶美甲的手，“我要被他们折磨死了！”Grant在一旁没有同情心地大笑，他很有先见之明地坐在了单人沙发，此时远离战场，不怕被波及，不过他一时也没什么想问的，于是选择再替Ransom抽一张卡。  
他自己运气好，给别人抽卡时手气却差得很，Ransom那张学狗叫的牌就是Grant抽出来的，当时Charles还没睡，窗户里亮着灯，Ransom一边在外面爬一边紧张地看着，幸好男孩听话，没有探出脑袋来瞧，不然他可以直接丢脸而死。  
Ransom警惕地看着Grant翻开抽出来的卡牌，这时Charlotte和Bryan也放弃了对他的讨伐，纷纷看了过去。  
“给你的最近联系人打电话，让ta立刻送来一打啤酒。”Grant读出卡面上的文字，遗憾地耸了耸肩膀，“我还以为能抽到更有意思的。”  
Bryan和Charlotte也不约而同地翻了个大白眼，“这也太没劲了吧！”Charlotte重重靠进柔软的沙发背里，从烟盒中抖出一根细烟来，“我赌一杯酒，是周末跟Ransom回家的那个女孩儿。”  
“那你最好现在就喝。”Ransom记得自己根本没留那女孩的电话，甚至没留她过夜，他得意地哼笑了一声，打开通讯录，但在看清自己的最近通话之后，他又笑不出来了。  
“Charles Blackwood？”Bryan纳闷地问，“这谁啊？”另外两人都摇了摇头，Ransom表情不变，隐秘地犹豫了一下，还是按下了通话键。  
盲音嘟嘟地响了五六声，对方仍没有接起电话，其他三个人经历过之前的大场面，此时都闲得无聊，Grant打了个哈欠，起身去了卫生间，只有Ransom还皱着眉等，他回头看了一眼黑漆漆的楼梯口，心跳因为酒精影响而惴惴的。  
电话在将要自动挂断时终于接通了，那边的男孩先是吸了吸鼻子，像是才醒，说话时还有软乎乎的连音：“……Hugh少爷？”  
这一句让那边两个昏昏欲睡的人登时清醒了，Bryan正在喝柠檬水，闻言噗地喷了出来：“佣人也就算了！你怎么让小孩也这么叫！”他夸张地拍着沙发扶手狂笑，“你到底是有多混蛋！”  
Ransom耳尖发烫，低声叫他闭嘴，Charlotte看着他的表情，忽然福至心灵：“伴读！”她对Bryan做了个口型，不让他再嚷嚷，听Ransom略带尴尬地说出了任务内容：“你给我送一打啤酒过来。”  
这个要求虽然比之前他们经历过的都要温和，但也绝不讨喜，电话另一边如果换成任何人，都有可能收获三十句起跳的谩骂，但男孩只是“哦”了一声，顿了顿，又细心地追问：“是送到娱乐室吗，Hugh少爷？”  
男孩的声音又哑又黏，咬字也没那么清晰，像是含了一块甜滋滋的水果硬糖，Ransom很容易就回想出对方困意朦胧的模样，他干咽了一下，准备直接挑明是个游戏，叫男孩继续回床上去睡觉，但Charlotte先一步抓起手机，对着话筒说：“对，就是娱乐室，”她憋着笑，语速飞快，“赶快下来吧，你的Hugh少爷已经等不及了！”  
“Charlotte！”Ransom恼羞成怒地抢过手机，但屏幕已经暗了下去，通话结束。  
Bryan看出这两人都心怀鬼胎，但他可没有Charlotte那么期待，只是给她倒了杯酒：“喝吧。”他又看热闹不嫌事大地抱起手臂，转向Ransom，“没想到你之前说的那个又矮又胖的伴读还是个童工。”  
“长得特别一般，也不聪明，又矮又胖，唯一的优点就是听话。”Charlotte复述了一遍Ransom在昨晚派对上的原话，狡黠地眨了眨眼，“你现在改口还来得及。”  
Ransom翻了翻眼睛，懒得理他们，又回头看了一眼楼梯口，那里还是静悄悄的，他猜男孩肯定还要在床上赖一会，再从被子里伸出小腿来试试温度，不过今天卧室里空调开的很高，Charles八成要偷懒不穿长裤，只用那件傻兮兮的绒毛睡衣遮住屁股、就趿拉着拖鞋跑下来。  
想起男孩那身打扮，Ransom不由得暗骂了一声，连忙发去一条短信：“别穿短裤。”

·  
在Ransom对于Charles的形容里，最准确的那条就是听话，他叫Charles别穿短裤，男孩纵使心里不情愿，但也真的没穿。  
Ransom看见楼梯上裹得严严实实的Charles，本来还很满意，但等到男孩走到近前，放下啤酒后就局促地拽住了衣摆，Ransom的心里一下子就有了不好的预感。  
“嗨Charles，我是Charlotte，”Charlotte拉长声音和男孩打招呼，热情地挥了挥手，“来一起玩儿啊。”她趴在沙发背上，指尖夹着将要燃尽的细烟，酒精和昏黄的灯光使她的美更加生动。  
男孩也说了声“嗨”，手指揪着衣服，微微垂下眼，显得有点害羞，他伸出舌尖来舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，脸颊上有浅浅的睡痕和蜜桃色的红晕，他还没有完全睡醒，神色间仍带着一点懵懂，没来得及开口，Ransom已经替他直截了当地拒绝了：“不行。”  
他扯回Charlotte的胳膊，打断了她与男孩的握手，转过头冲Charles扬了扬下巴：“直接回床上去。”他的目光像一柄拆信刀一样，从对方的脸上凉丝丝地滑下来，落在他腿间隐约的轮廓上，“快点。”  
男孩将衣摆攥得更紧，却也悄悄松了口气，他朝Charlotte抱歉地笑了一下、用口型说“下次”，又对Bryan点了点头，转身逃跑似的离开了。  
Charles着急上楼又不敢走太快的样子很像刚学会走路的绒毛小熊，Ransom望着他的背影消失在楼梯口，抿了抿嘴角，脑子里紧急瞎编出一个提前离席的理由，他转回身，却发现旁边两个人都坐到了他对面，像是审讯一样抱着肩膀看他。  
“干嘛？”Ransom不知所谓地问。  
“长得特别一般。”Charlotte首先开口。  
“还又矮又胖。”Bryan接上，他是不如Charlotte敏感，但就是一只猪在这儿也能看出Ransom和他那个伴读有一腿，“你爷爷是从隔壁好莱坞给你雇了个小艳星吗？”  
“你说Charles？”Ransom撇了撇嘴，有点不耐烦又有点得意地摆摆手，“他普通的要命，都不一定能过试用期呢。”  
他说着，将空酒杯放到桌子上，起身前欲盖弥彰地补充道：“我去一趟洗手间。”另外两人立刻大声嘘他，Ransom翻了翻眼睛，毫不留恋地上楼了。  
等他进了卧室，Charles却还没有回来，更没有像小猪一样暖呼呼地缩在被子里睡觉，Ransom这才想起来男孩还要去还储藏间的钥匙，他啧了啧舌，将腰带放松了一些，掀开被子坐到床垫上，无所事事地摸了摸枕头上的压痕。

·  
此时的Charles还没有走出那一层。男孩本来想去走廊尽头的卫生间，却远远地看见门口有人在抽烟，他猜到这也是Ransom的朋友，下意识将衣摆拽得更低，犹豫了一下，还是决定先回楼上，对方却在这时主动朝他招了招手，将烟熄灭一旁的烟灰缸里：“你来吧。”那人说，“我已经用完了。”  
Charles尴尬地点点头，这时候他的手机恰好震动了一声，他低头去看，是Ransom发短信问他为什么还没上来，所有字母全是大写，结尾还加上了一整排火红的问号。  
男孩回复了一个“马上”，边走边想：为什么Ransom的朋友人都很正常，唯独他的事儿好多。  
门前的人洗过手，又用手帕擦干，转身时Charles已经来到他面前，很有礼貌地仰着头跟他说“谢谢”，筒灯将男孩的脸照得很清晰，光线沿着他饱满的额头流淌进绿眼睛里，那人一愣，嘴巴下意识微微张开，还没来得及说话，男孩忽然又瞪圆了眼，不敢置信似的地问：“你是Grant Rogers？”  
Grant回过神来，一下子笑出声：“你认识我？”他比男孩高出很多，歪过头时暗金的碎发落在额头上，显得他很温柔，“这还是第一次。”  
Charles也觉得自己反应过大，他不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇，努力按捺下语气里的兴奋：“我在网上看过几张Steve跟你的合照，”他小声说，“而且你们长得真的很像。”  
Grant体贴地点点头，笑容更深：“你是Steve的影迷吗？”他等男孩做了肯定的回复，又继续说，“我可以为你向他要一张签名海报。”  
“真的吗？”Charles惊喜地抬高了声音，又很快摇了摇头，有些遗憾地耷拉着睫毛，“谢谢你，但我不能随便……”  
“没关系，”Grant温声打断了他，“举手之劳而已。”男孩被这个不怎么有趣的双关逗笑了，对方也跟着翘起嘴角，继续问道，“有时间的话你想来找我玩吗？我们家里还留着几套Steve拍《美国队长》时穿过的制服。”  
Charles眨眨眼，很捧场地说“当然”，但他没有当真，直到Grant好笑地摇了摇头，从他手里轻轻抽走了手机：“有空就联系我，好吗？”他在男孩的通讯录中存下一串号码，“这是我的手机号。”  
Charles没想到对方会这么做，一时有些呆愣愣的，Grant弯起眉眼，按下了通话键，他兜里的手机很快响了起来：“我该怎么称呼你？”  
“Charles，Charles Blackwood.”Charles连忙回答，他看着新建联系人中的“Grant Rogers”，偷偷用力咬了一下嘴唇，疼得嘶了口气——应该不是做梦。  
Grant没有注意到他的小动作，仍在通讯录里拼写男孩的名字，一边打字，一边不经意地问道：“对了，你认识Ransom的伴读吗？”他将手机放回兜里，“Ransom对他好像不太满意，说随时有可能辞退他，我正好想问问他之后愿不愿意来我家工作。”  
“要辞退他？？”Charles像是被泼了盆冷水，一下就从追星梦里清醒过来，下意识追问道，“为、为什么？”  
话一出口，不用Grant回答他，男孩自己先泄气了，他回想了一下这几天的工作经历，除了陪Ransom在书房看了半本小说之外什么正经事也没干，他泡咖啡难喝，服务态度也一般，每天浑水摸鱼地挣工资不说，还拿了很多额外的钱。  
想到这里，Charles心虚地攥紧衣摆，迎着Grant关切又不解的目光小声承认道：“实际上……我就是他的伴读。”  
Grant沉默了几秒，当机立断地转换了话题：“说起来Ransom还是Steve的远房表弟，他们关系一直很好，Steve每次回来都会送他一沓剧组的签名照片，”他顿了顿，“Ransom没有给过你吗？”  
Charles还在自我检讨中，先是摇了摇头，又忍不住替Ransom解释道：“是我没跟他说过……”  
这时候他的手机又震了起来，接连蹦出好几条短信，男孩低头瞥了一眼，立刻被满屏的红问号占领了视野，他这才注意到时间，紧张得缩起了肩膀：“对不起，我要先上去了。”他说着，脚已经很有求生欲地迈向楼梯口，但身体还记得探回来对Grant诚恳地道别，“真的很高兴认识你。”  
“我也是。”Grant包容地笑了笑，他朝男孩挥挥手，又做了个打电话的手势，目送他小跑着穿过走廊。

·  
Charles走过楼梯的转角，又忍不住放慢脚步拿出手机来看。屏幕上的“Grant Rogers”安静地躺在通话列表里，男孩舔了舔嘴唇，退出软件又重新打开，反复了几次，脸上的笑容越来越大，直到头顶传来一句故作平淡的：“你什么没跟我说？”  
“Hu、Hugh少爷！”Charle吓得浑身一抖，手机差点掉在地上，一仰头，正看见Ransom面无表情地斜靠在扶手上，不知道已经站了多久。  
男孩咻地站直了，将手偷偷揣进兜里，脸上的傻笑也变成紧张和讨好，Ransom瞥了瞥他，冷哼了一声，根本不吃这一套。  
“滚过来。”Ransom勾了勾手指，男孩就像小狗一样乖乖跑过来，他脸色稍霁，却还是嫌Charles磨蹭，伸手一把将他抓过来，困在了自己和楼梯扶手之间，“你到底什么没跟我说？”  
他们离得很近，烟酒气扑在Charles的脸上，他下意识瑟缩了一下，但没敢躲得太明显，只是低下头小声回答道：“我是Steve的粉丝……”  
Ransom挑起眉毛，很快反应过来：“所以你就在楼下跟Grant聊了这么久？”他说着，手掌从Charles的后腰缓慢地抚摸下去，隔着绒绒的睡裤，贴在了他挺翘圆润的臀瓣上，“你还记得自己光着屁股吗？”  
Charles咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，踮起脚想要逃开Ransom的手，却被对方变本加厉地握住了软肉揉弄，男孩忍不住小小地呻吟了一声，脸颊发烫，又紧张兮兮地回过头去，心虚地望了望昏暗的楼下。  
“别在这儿……”他趴到Ransom耳边轻声哀求，温热湿润的气息吹拂在对方的耳根，几乎将Ransom激起一个冷颤，他低声骂了句脏话，心里痒得发麻，手指往下兜住了男孩柔软鼓胀的会阴，他本来只是想逗逗Charles，但对方总能让他更加心猿意马。  
“那你想在哪儿？”Ransom明知故问，隔着布料轻轻揉按着男孩敏感的腿心，又稍稍拨开两片柔嫩的唇瓣，用指尖搓弄其间的缝隙，“储藏室？客厅？”他几乎把中指的第一个指节都挤进了男孩的小穴，“还是你更想去娱乐室里、让他们都看看你的小秘密？”  
Charles难堪地呜咽了一声，穴口被绒布磨蹭得又痒又疼，他回答不上来，只是胡乱地摇头，手臂紧紧抱着Ransom的脖颈，齿间颤抖地咬住了他沾着香烟味道的衣领。  
Ransom满意地哼笑，低下头亲了亲男孩的头发和通红的耳廓，他的手指仍抵在穴口轻戳打转，直到感觉有湿热的滑液打湿布料、将要浸透出来，才暂时放过了男孩，将他抓着头发拉起来吻。  
Charles呼出一口气，但穴里还含着粗糙的绒布，他难受地挣动了一下，被Ransom威胁性地拍了拍屁股：“你是想让所有人都知道你在这儿挨操吗？”他将手伸进了男孩的裤子里，握住他勃起的阴茎撸动了两下，又在泥泞的缝隙间找到穴口，慢慢插进去了一根手指，“你偶像的弟弟可能还没走呢。”  
Charles惶恐地捂住嘴巴，又艰难地回头去看，漆黑的楼梯下什么也没有，但他却紧张得几乎要哭出来了：“Grant少爷他——”  
“——不许叫其他人少爷！”Ransom恶狠狠地打断了他，手指猛地抽了出来，湿淋淋地捏住男孩的脸颊，“不许叫别人少爷，听到没有？”  
男孩吸了吸鼻子，听话地点点头，眼泪却一下子掉出来了，他本来就有点害怕，Ransom又一直吓他，现在还这么凶地吼，把他的下身也弄得很疼，Charles想起来之前Grant跟他说的，Ransom对他很不满意，可能很快就要辞退他了，突然委屈得要命，想直接把Ransom推开，但又不敢，只能咬着嘴唇不肯再说话。  
Ransom的眉头皱得更紧：“你到底多喜欢Steve？”他用手背给男孩擦眼泪，却越擦越多，终于不耐烦地妥协道，“你爱叫他什么就叫什么，这下总行了吧？”  
Charles闻言攥紧了拳头，瘪瘪嘴，忍无可忍地说：“我不是因为这个！”他自己用袖子将脸抹干净，眼睛红红地望着Ransom，“你为什么要辞退我？”他顿了顿，又小声补充了一句，“我又不是不能改……”  
“谁说我要——”Ransom突然回想起自己临出娱乐室前、和Bryan他们随口说的“试用期”，他猜Charles肯定是听见了那句，才会以为自己要辞退他。  
Ransom有些心虚，他干咳了一声，想要澄清，说自己讲错了、不是这个意思，但他有近十年没给人道过歉了，于是只板起脸来掐了掐Charles的下巴：“我可以再给你一次机会。”他低下头，注意到男孩别扭夹紧的大腿，又探下手去替他轻轻揉着穴，“如果你好好表现的话，我就留下你。”  
男孩有点惊喜地抬起头，下意识反问“真的吗”，但不等Ransom回答，他又赶紧自作聪明地连声道：“谢谢你Hugh少爷！”  
Ransom被他弄得哭笑不得，低下头咬了咬Charles的嘴唇，男孩难得配合地张开嘴，舌头也缠了过来，带着一点眼泪的咸味。  
Ransom手底下仍慢慢地抚摸着，又吻了一会，他感觉到Charles微微踮起脚，用松软的腿心夹住了他的手。  
“来吗？”男孩小声问，他舔了舔嘴唇，扬起湿漉漉的睫毛看着Ransom，那样子乖巧的不得了，只差把“我在好好表现”几个字写在脑门上。  
Ransom忍不住低低地笑骂了一声，他掐了一把Charles绯红的脸颊，叫他“乖婊子”，又将男孩转身压在扶手上。他解开腰带，掏出粗壮胀大的性器，再抬头时，男孩已经紧紧张张地将绒毛睡裤脱了一半，露出来浑圆小巧的屁股，还有下面那道娇嫩濡湿的穴口。  
Ransom的尾椎狠狠一麻，他张了张嘴唇，没说出话来，只是喘了口气，握着阴茎啪啪拍了拍男孩臀缝，将前液涂在他细腻的会阴上，紧接着俯下身紧紧压住男孩，微屈起膝盖，将性器抵住肉穴的入口深深顶了进去。  
Charles啊地失声叫了出来，随即用手紧紧捂住了嘴巴，他被插得腿根发软，手指抓紧了栏杆才不至于滑到地板上，他今天受了太多次操，甬道像是记住了对方的形状，很容易就将肉棒全吞了下去，里面的水又足又烫，Ransom只是试探性地抽插了两下，就开始了大开大合的操干。  
他一手握着Charles细细的胯骨，用力挺动的同时将他压向自己，另一只手撑在栏杆上、与男孩十指相扣，Ransom进得很深，不时戳在花心上，男孩穴径不自觉地随之痉挛绞紧，他伏在栏杆上难耐地呻吟，手心被自己的涎液和呼出的热气浸得湿透，交合处淋漓的甜水顺着他的大腿滑落进裤子里。  
Ransom被夹得咬着牙抽气，下身像动物交媾似的激烈地操弄，肉体拍击的声音充斥在狭窄的楼梯间，他急喘着用阴茎一遍又一遍地贯穿小穴，硕大滚烫的前端碾压男孩痉挛的肉壁，将湿软的嫩肉摩擦得红肿外翻。  
他没用几分钟就将Charles操得高潮，男孩浑身哆嗦着将精液射在裤子里，底下的小花蕾也吐出了一两股蜜似的淫水，屁股像小母猫似的高高翘着，穴径又缠又软地嘬着肉棒。  
Ransom加快了抽送的速度，低喘着靠到Charles耳边，哑声夸了一句“乖孩子”，他话音未落，对方裤兜里的手机忽然地嗡嗡震动起来，男孩脑子里空白一片，下意识要抖着湿漉的手去拿手机，被Ransom劈手攥进掌心，按在栏杆上不许他动作。  
手机响了一阵后恢复平静，过了几秒钟又锲而不舍地打了进来，Ransom紧皱着眉，不再搭理，只是抿着嘴唇狠狠地操穴，终于在电话自动挂断的同时猛地射进了Charles的身体里。  
男孩的甬道被干得充血肿胀，又含着一根仍在不断耸动的粗壮阴茎，一时间吃不下那么多浓郁的浊液和淫水，乳白色的精液沿着缝隙被挤榨出来，滴滴答答地洒落进睡裤，他手软脚软地挂在扶手上，沙哑的嗓子里连呜咽也发不出来，像是个可怜兮兮的小肉套子。  
Ransom一直埋在Charles里面，泡得半软了才肯抽出来，他从背后抱住男孩，低头舔舐他突出的颈骨和皮肤上湿淋淋的汗珠，在他发尾和脖颈的连结留下一个浅淡的红印。  
男孩看不见他，张着嘴唇喘了一会，又粘乎乎地拗过头讨吻，Ransom一边吮吸他的舌尖，一边给他提上裤子，像是自私的小孩试图藏好自己的专属玩具，将那些情欲的痕迹都仔仔细细地包裹起来。  
半分钟后，Charles重新变回了蓬松的小熊，Ransom满意地检查了一遍，确保除了他以外，谁也看不见男孩被玩得熟透的小穴，还有从腿心流淌到脚踝、沾湿拖鞋的浊液。

—T—


	12. Chapter 12

·  
Ransom和Charles在楼梯上又磨蹭了一阵，回到娱乐室的时候另外三个人早已经等烦了，只剩丢了一地的空酒瓶，还有Charlotte用口红画在桌面上的一个翻白眼的emoji。  
Ransom回到二楼，外间的浴室还没有收拾好，他于是敲开Bryan的门，在对方的浴室里洗了澡，又穿走了客房唯一一件浴袍。他被赶走前还来不及吹头发，只能拿一条毛巾边走边擦，回到卧室时正好将短发擦得半干。  
Ransom推开房门，发觉里面的灯还亮着，Charles窝在床头叠放的两个大羽绒枕里，像是只抱窝的小鸽子。  
“您回来啦。”男孩困得眼睛都睁不开了，但看见Ransom走近，还是挣扎着从被窝里爬了起来，他换了一件老旧的大T恤做睡衣，水洗发黄的白棉布上印着一个愚蠢的卡通图案，领口松散地敞着，露出半边幼白的锁骨和肩膀。  
“干嘛还不睡觉？”Ransom的酒气还没有散干净，嗓音微微发哑，他走到床边坐下，手指探进温暖的被窝里，沿着Charles光裸的小腿一直抚摸上去，他的手是湿润的，在男孩的皮肤上留下钝涩的痒，Charles轻轻唔了一声，忍不住动了动膝盖，被对方趁虚而入，勾住了内裤的边沿。  
“出门光着屁股，现在倒捂严实了。”Ransom揉捏着男孩腿侧细腻的软肉，嘴唇贴在他的鬓角，声音低得发烫，“是不是就等着我回来操你？”  
Charles被灼热的气息喷洒在耳朵里，下意识往后瑟缩了一下，他没有回答，Ransom却不依不饶地贴上去，将男孩困在自己和枕头之间，垂下眼去咬他的嘴唇。  
Charles乖乖张开了嘴，任由对方将舌头伸进来、搅出湿濡的水声，但没过一会，他就将Ransom推开了，两人大眼瞪小眼地坐了几秒，男孩慢动作似的眯起眼，耸起肩膀，长长地打了个哈欠。  
“我真的好困。”男孩吸了吸鼻子，语气粘粘乎乎，像被宠过头的小孩，分辨不出是抱怨还是撒娇，他用手背揉了揉眼睛，将眼角沁出的一点泪珠抹开了，“你不回来我都不敢睡。”  
Ransom愣了愣，半醉的脑子还没来得及反应，身体却已经烫起来，酒精在他的胃里蒸腾，熏得他脸颊发涨，他张了张嘴，没想好要说什么，Charles已经冲他竖起三根手指，比了个ok。  
“三百块，”男孩羞怯又坦然地说，“我觉得还是日结比较好。”  
Ransom提起的嘴角一下子僵在脸上，变成一个不尴不尬的扭曲表情，他定定地看了男孩几秒，将手从被窝里抽了出来，用还带着温度的指尖隔空点了点Charles的鼻子。  
这是个国际通用的“你等着”的手势，Charles被点得莫名其妙，但Ransom比划完，就站起身掏钱去了，男孩也就把这个威胁抛在脑后，兴冲冲地坐起来等。  
Ransom从钱夹里数出几张，随手抛在床单上，朝Charles扬了扬下巴，意思是“自己滚过来捡”。  
Charles没觉得这有多侮辱人，只是小狗一样爬出被窝，很宝贝地捞起那一叠薄薄的钞票，低头认真地点了点，又从中抽出一张，很诚实地要还给Ransom：“多给了一百块。”  
男孩的笑容里有些讨好的成分，但Ransom不为所动，也不去接那张纸币，而是慢慢解开了腰间的浴袍带：“困不困？”他挑着眉问，衣襟松散开来，露出他尚显青涩的结实胸膛。  
Charles的目光飞快地溜过去又溜回来，他干咽了一下，有些紧张地点了点头。  
“累不累？”Ransom又问，湿濡沉重的浴袍滑落到地板，他爬上床，手掌将床垫压得微微下陷，猎豹一样好整以暇地靠近了男孩。  
Charles咬着嘴唇，被逼得不断向后靠去，终于退无可退地将后背贴在了床头板上，他舔了舔下唇上浅浅的牙印，攥紧手中多得的钞票，胡乱点了两下脑袋。  
“想不想睡觉？”Ransom居高临下地望着他，呼吸间的薄荷牙膏味道吹拂过男孩的鼻尖，Charles躲了躲，嗫嚅着说“想”，一低头就看到对方腿间粗长勃起的阴茎，他为难似的抿抿嘴角，手却已经背到身后，将那几张纸币偷偷塞进了枕头底下。  
男孩自以为做得很隐蔽，没想到全被Ransom看在眼里，不过对方没说话，只是嗤笑了一声，用膝盖顶开了他的双腿，露出其间松垮老土的平角短裤。  
男孩的性器已经半硬了，在内裤里支起一个小帐篷，浅色的阴茎头隐隐约约地顶出了开口，缝线被前液沾湿了一点，Ransom用掌心盖住那里，慢慢揉弄了一会，又将手指探进开口，绕过囊袋去摸已经湿透的小穴。  
Charles轻声嘶了口气，两条细白的腿难耐地并拢起来，脚背绷紧了踩在对方精健的大腿上，Ransom一只手握住他的脚腕，拇指和中指镣铐似的紧紧扣成一个环，他将男孩的腿拉得更开，圆钝的指尖顶进了穴口，勾住耻骨下凸起的软肉打圈揉按。  
男孩呜咽了一声，睫毛可怜兮兮地耷拉下来，盖住了潮红的下眼睑，他的手臂一直在打颤，身体也陷进枕头里，红晕从脸颊一直漫延到锁骨间漂亮的小窝，他的嘴唇微微张着，呼吸热切又甜美，舌尖上勾着断断续续的呻吟。  
Ransom听得尾骨发麻，挺着腰用胀疼的阴茎在Charles大腿上磨蹭，他将手指整根抽出，又缓缓挤了进去，低着头欣赏男孩的反应，半干的额发垂落在眼前，遮住了他浓密的眉毛和眉心间浅浅的褶皱，蓝眼睛里灼热的光亮也被挡去了一大半，难得显出气质柔软。  
Charles还没见过Ransom散下额发，一时间看得发愣，底下的穴径还含着手指，眼睛却一眨一眨的，脸也肉眼可见地迅速烫红起来。  
Ransom看着Charles这幅蠢样子，忍不住笑了一下，想要凑过去咬他，却被男孩捂住了眼睛。  
“做什么？”Ransom一怔，随即压低了声音，故意用长睫毛扫着Charles的手心。  
男孩的的手指蜷了蜷，虚虚地搭在他眼前，遮住了他的上半张脸，Ransom能从Charles的指缝间看见对方越凑越近的脸，他矜持地扬起了下巴，以为会被吻，却只得到了男孩的自言自语：“真的长得挺像的……”  
“谁？”Ransom没听清楚，他拉开了男孩的手，看见对方睁圆的银绿色眼睛，像是短视频里那种最讨人喜欢的愣头愣脑的傻猫。  
Ransom看得心底发痒，俯身将他紧抵在枕头上，底下泡在穴里的指头又进出了一个来回，搅得里面冒出了细小的水声。  
“像谁？”他用气音又问了一遍，拉下了男孩的短裤，握着胀大的阴茎蓄势待发地磨着湿漉漉的肉缝。  
Charles的穴口不自觉地微微翕张，小嘴一样含住了Ransom饱满的前端，他耸起肩膀，难堪地轻轻呻吟，嘴唇却忍不住弯了起来，露出一个兴奋、甜美，又饱含着羞涩的笑容：“像Steve.”

·  
直到Ransom直起身，抱着手臂坐到对面时，Charles也没有察觉自己很快就要倒霉了，他下面被Ransom弄得很湿，又没有东西插进来，穴径里空荡荡地发着痒，男孩忍不住伸出手，偷偷揉着自己的小花蕾，又张开脚夹住了Ransom的腰，有些困惑和催促地用脚踝磨蹭对方的皮肤。  
这也不能怪男孩没有危机意识，他刚才见到Grant时过于兴奋，现在又太困了，脑子里早就乱成一团，只想赶紧被抱着操够一百块，然后钻回被窝里睡觉。  
但Ransom“啪”一声拍开了男孩勾勾缠缠的腿，面无表情地看着他：“你在想着和谁上床？”  
Charles这时才感觉到不对劲，心里一凉，随即拼命摇头：“我谁也没想！”他又看见Ransom挑起了眉毛，连忙改口道，“就想和你上床！”他抓着对方的手指以表忠心，“真的只想着您，Hugh少爷。”  
Ransom冷哼了一声，被Charles小猫一样凑过来抱住了脖颈，男孩自觉地抬起屁股，用穴瓣间湿软的小舌头去舔他的性器，嘴唇也靠在他耳边，含着鼻音黏黏乎乎地道歉。  
Ransom面色稍缓，他下面已经硬得紧紧贴在了小腹，前液溢出眼孔、顺着粗壮的茎身流淌到床单上，Charles跪直了身体，穴口悬在阴茎头上方磨了一阵，被Ransom不耐烦地打了一下屁股，就塌着腰慢慢套了下来。  
男孩的小肉穴里湿得比往常还厉害，不知道是前戏做得到位，还是他之前冲澡时太粗心，没能把里面的精液掏干净。  
Ransom像是泡进了热糖浆，爽得咬紧牙微微抽气，和Charles对视时，男孩又用那种甜蜜蜜、亮晶晶的眼神望着他，Ransom被盯得心猿意马，仰起头跟男孩接吻，身下紧顶着用力撞了两下，又忽然皱起眉，不太安心地问：“Steve是你的荧屏初恋？”  
Charles被撑得失神呻吟，深色的瞳孔像动物一样圆圆的散大，他摇了摇头，小声说不是，伸着舌尖去舔Ransom的嘴角，被对方含在齿间咬了咬，继续问道：“梦中情人？”  
这次Charles停顿了半秒才摇头，他在心里侥幸地想，没有梦到过应该不算数吧，但Ransom仿佛看穿了他那一瞬间的犹豫，沉默了片刻，再开口时就有了点咬牙切齿的意思：“性幻想对象？”  
Charles张了张嘴巴，又紧紧闭上。谁还没拿明星做过性幻想对象了？他很想这样反问，但又莫名觉得心虚，最后也只是小声说：“只有两三次……”  
男孩悄悄瞥着Ransom的表情，刚想再辩解几句，突然一阵天旋地转，就被扑通按倒在了枕头堆里，他“啊”地叫了一声，还没来得及做反应，一块灰布就罩住了他的脸。  
“你敢拉下来试试？”Ransom恶狠狠地威胁着，一把并住男孩乱挥的手，牢牢按在了枕头上，“你刚在在楼下和Grant磨蹭那么久，是不是就想勾引他？”  
“我没有！”Charles在布料后面睁大了眼，他看不见Ransom的脸，但能感觉到对方滚烫的鼻息喷洒在自己的下巴上，下一秒他的嘴唇就被重重咬了一口，“唔！”男孩挣扎着叫痛，Ransom却仍无动于衷地收紧了齿尖，身体用力耸动着，将男孩下面的小穴操得淫水四溅。  
“我说你怎么聊得那么开心，”Ransom松开牙齿，粗喘着舔了舔Charles嘴唇上迅速红肿起来的咬痕，他冲撞得太狠，将整个床架都带动着隐约摇晃，男孩的小腿根本盘不住他的腰，被他握着膝盖捞起来，架在自己的肩膀上，“看到一个长得像的就走不动路了，是吧？”  
Charles还是第一次被这么粗暴的对待，他讲不出来话，一张嘴就是破碎的呻吟和哽噎，只能在灰布后胡乱地摇着脑袋，Ransom嗤了一声，也不搭理他，暴雨般挺腰猛操，男孩梗着脖颈艰难地倒气，被提着大腿狠顶了几十下，换姿势时才偷得两秒喘息的机会。  
感觉着那根在穴里放肆进出的肉棒抽了出来，Charles刚刚呼出一口气，两条腿就被并拢了架到同一边，被抻拉的酸痛叫他忍不住呜咽着求饶，但Ransom铁石心肠，只是停顿了一下就把他压得更紧，炙热硕大的阴茎重新操了进来，男孩绷紧腰，长长地呻吟了一声，很快被捏住腮帮吮吻嘴唇。  
Ransom的性器整根地插进抽出，将穴口操得软熟嫣红，淫水顺着会阴滴答滴答地往下落，将小小紧涩的后穴都泡得泥泞不堪。  
两只膝盖窝传来痉挛前的抽痛，男孩的脑海里花白一片，他被吻得喘不过气，鼻端充斥着洗衣液和沐浴露的香味，其中夹杂着一丝若有若无的腥甜，他恍惚间反应过来，眼前的这块布是自己的内裤。  
这个认识让Charles忽然屈辱的要命，他在灰布后眨眨眼，眼泪一下就掉了下来，Ransom看不见男孩哭，还在他耳边逼问为什么要光着屁股和别的男人讲话，Charles忍了忍，终于抖着身体哭吟出声：“明明就是你叫我不要穿的！”他哭得上气不接下气，“我又要送啤酒、又要挂空挡、你还对我不满意！”他像条鱼似的挣动了两下，终于将酸疼的腿落回床上，自暴自弃地嘟囔道，“你辞退我算了！”  
这已经是Charles今晚第二次对Ransom大小声了，他像小孩子闹觉，也不管Ransom的性器还插在自己身体里，只是拼命摇头，将内裤从脸上甩了出去，露出一双桃子似的肿眼睛。  
Ransom也低头看着Charles，神色间的情欲还很浓，表情却已经变了。  
如果之前有人问他：你的性交对象在床上搞到一半突然发起疯来怎么办？Ransom会毫不犹豫地回答：拽着他的头发直接从窗户扔下去。  
但现在，那个在床上发疯的对象正躺在他身下，看起来又倔又气，还藏着一点清醒后可笑的胆怯，Ransom却只觉得自己埋在Charles深处的性器下一秒就会胀得爆炸。  
他笑了一下，喉结上下滑动，带来一阵干涩的拉扯，又深深吸了口气，极力掩饰着发颤的鼻息和指尖，他海蓝色的眼睛又深又亮，太阳穴上的青筋紧紧地绷起，年轻健美的身体像是一张拉至极限的、汗湿的弓。  
男孩方才的那点勇气已经用完了，现在被Ransom居高临下地紧盯着，只觉得危险和害怕，他嗫嚅着想叫一声“Hugh少爷”，话未出口，就被对方打断了：  
“嘘——”Ransom竖起食指压了压嘴唇，做了一个噤声的手势，他现在的状态不对劲，他自己也知道，但却想永远保持下去。  
Ransom的脑子里飞速地思索着，支配与臣服、控制与顺从，他对那个领域所知甚少，却在这一刻无师自通。  
“别说话。”这是他对男孩的第一个命令。  
—T—


	13. Chapter 13

·  
外面又降温了，空气很凉，但被窝里很热，Charles像个小暖炉一样窝在Ransom怀里。  
Ransom抱着他又赖了会儿床，直到饿得肠鸣才爬起来。  
他一动，Charles也跟着醒了，又细又烫的手指头从被窝里探出来，勾住了他的手腕：“……去哪儿？”男孩艰难地将肿眼睛睁开一条缝隙，他的声音本来就粘粘糊糊的，现在鼻音更重，不凑近了仔细听的话只能听到一只小猫在喵喵叫。  
Ransom抿了抿嘴角，像是没什么耐性，手臂的动作却停住了，任凭Charles松垮地拉着：“吃饭。”他用余光瞟着半梦半醒的男孩，看见对方手臂内侧一串清晰的吮痕，一直沿着血管，延伸到他细嫩敏感的腋窝。  
“快点松手。”Ransom的声音有点发哑，他干咳了一声，作秀似的转了转手腕，得到男孩着急地凑过来、将他整条小臂都抱进怀里的回应。  
“别走……”Charles小声呢喃，梦游似的用额头蹭了蹭他，露出脸颊上几道干涸的泪渍，Ransom的喉结微微滑动，忍不住顺着他的力道半躺下去，男孩满意地呼了口气，身体紧紧贴了上去，腿也架在了Ransom的腰侧，他光滑的皮肤上还留着半干发粘的体液，身上烫得厉害，却又像怕冷，一个劲地往别人怀里钻。  
Ransom用力抱住Charles，手掌在对方后背和大腿上慢慢抚摸，他昨晚做得太疯，男孩被弄得一直在哭，小穴里的甜水都被榨干了，前面也射不出东西来，却还怕得不敢闭眼，最后还是被他顶得半晕厥，又奸尸似的操了最后一次才睡着，现在倒是都忘了，表现得比之前还乖，主动跟他腻腻歪歪起来。  
Ransom垂眼看了看怀里的男孩，对方也正迷迷糊糊地抬头瞧他，眼睛肿得像两个桃核，鼻尖红红的，下唇的牙印上还凝着一点暗红的血。  
Ransom哼笑了一声，难得觉得满意，他用拇指蹭了蹭那道伤口，低下头用嘴唇去印，Charles被碰得有些疼，像是又想起昨晚的事，下意识瑟缩了一下，但还是更怕Ransom会离开，于是又鼓起勇气、配合地扬起了下巴，但就在这时，Ransom的肚子突然“咕噜”叫了一声。  
这声响动不大，又被层叠的被子遮住了大半，但在Ransom耳朵里无异于一声炸响的惊雷，他几乎是瞬间石化在床上，脑子里飞速思索如何让Charles立刻失忆忘掉这一段，男孩却对此没什么反应，只是害怕他走了，炙热柔软的身体更加贴近地缠住他，脑袋也努力埋进被窝和他的胸口之间，只露出头顶卷卷的棕发和泛红的耳尖。  
Ransom死死搂着男孩，深吸了两口气，又在心里无意义地狠狠骂了几句，这才稍微将那股尴尬排解了一些，他清了清嗓子，色厉内荏地低声道：“都是你非要在这儿磨叽，搞得我快饿死了，”他掐了一把男孩的小肉屁股，“还不赶紧松手！”  
Charles咕哝了一声，应该是在说对不起，但声音小得听不清，两条细细的手臂却抱的更紧，他侧骑在Ransom的胯上，下身也擦擦挨挨地蹭，Ransom能感觉到男孩起了反应，昨晚射空了的小囊袋也重新鼓胀起来，贴在自己早已勃起的阴茎上。  
Ransom的饥饿在几秒钟内就转移了位置，他用鼻子哼了一声，不想显得太性急，用下巴和嘴唇在Charles敏感的耳根磨蹭了一阵，才将揽着对方后背的手从下面绕了过去。  
他借着男孩的姿势将他卡着腿弯托起来，脸埋在他薄薄的胸脯里，依次舔过昨晚留下的牙印和吻痕，又皱起鼻尖，上瘾似的来回嗅着他皮肤上那股暧昧咸涩的味道。  
Charles被弄得发痒，忍不住一边笑一边呻吟，他的声音又轻又哑，指缝间绕着对方褐色的发丝，Ransom按捺着喘息，抬起头在男孩的喉结上不轻不重地咬了一口，掌根捂在他柔软鼓胀的会阴，很快就揉出了满手湿润。  
Charles张开嘴唇急促地呼了两口气，身体在对方手心里逐渐化成一捧滚烫的糖浆，Ransom安抚地捏了捏他的大腿，指尖在泥泞的穴口摸索了一阵，将肉瓣抚弄得微微绽开，缓慢而强硬地挤进了两根手指。  
男孩昨晚被掏得空空的，再情动时腿根和后腰都酸胀发麻，他红肿的阴瓣被摩擦过度，像一张小嘴似的吮咬得很紧，里面却还灌着之前的精液，肉壁也保留着被狠操出来的形状，温顺松软地裹着侵入的指节。  
Ransom故意将手指岔开一道缝隙，搅动时带出稠液和哔啵的水声，Charles也听见了，他呜咽着叫了一声“Hugh少爷”，忍不住用手臂捂住了眼睛，说不出是难堪还是兴奋，只是抖得更厉害，下身也更湿。  
Ransom没多久就察觉出来，他在Charles耻骨下凸起的敏感点上仔细揉按了一阵，几乎把男孩弄得要潮吹，却又忽然抽出手指，将上面黏连的浊液都抹在男孩的小屁股上，接着握住他窄而薄的胯骨，将他拽到身下牢牢压住。  
“怪不得不让我去吃饭。”Ransom俯身亲了亲Charles失神的眼睛，低低嗤笑了一声，用手分开Charles的膝盖，只耐着性子将硬得像鹅卵石似的伞头在入口磨了磨，也不等男孩彻底放松下来就沉着腰一举挺入。  
Charles的手指猛地攥紧，一时间被撑得头晕眼花，他梗着脖子，一声都没发出来，只来得及抓住Ransom的手臂，听见他在耳旁边喘边说：“谁在你这儿藏了一个奶油派？嗯？”  
男孩被Ransom压低的尾音激得狠狠抖了一下，他虽然老土，但这程度的调情话还是能听懂的，他咬着下唇不肯说话，又闭上眼，把红透发烫的脸颊贴在Ransom的肩膀，他的手臂将Ransom抱得很紧，显出一点特别的依赖，身体随着耸动不断摇晃。  
Ransom得意地抿起嘴角，也不逼他，只是将他的膝盖推得更高，整个人骑跨在男孩身上，自上而下重重地操穴。  
这个姿势很容易就将肉棒进出小穴的模样看得一清二楚，男孩才刚刚开苞没几天，穴口已经被粗大的阴茎撑出形状，软肉也随着抽插微微外翻，时不时就要露出又细又嫩的内里。  
昨夜浇灌进花径的白浆被挤出来打成泡沫，顺着肿胀饱满的肉瓣流得到处都是，糊满了Charles的臀缝和带着咬痕的腿根。  
Ransom低头紧紧地盯着，下身故意深而缓慢地操弄，他一手掐着男孩的大腿，指缝间夹着溢出的软肉，另一只手揉捏着男孩敏感突起的花蕾，很快就让他哭吟着绞紧了穴径。  
Ransom被夹得咬住牙微微抽气，他虽然没有表现出来，但是他从来没有像昨晚那样射那么多次过，甚至在晨起时还能感觉到后腰隐约的酸痛，他在心里暗骂了一句，把所有过错全部推到Charles身上，身下加紧抽插了十几个来回，终于在将Charles操得高潮的同时痛快地射在了花心里。  
Ransom压着Charles喘了一阵，回过神来时才觉得身上粘得厉害，他扯出被单来胡乱擦了一通，将或新或旧的体液打包丢到床底下。  
Charles倒没有这种烦恼，他没等Ransom收拾完就睡着了，也不再撒着娇求对方别走，只是背过身去蜷成一团，很无情地拿屁股对着他。  
Ransom开始还不信邪，凑过去亲他泛红的耳廓和下颌线，结果只收到Charles不堪受扰的皱眉作为回应。  
他只得作罢，下床前幼稚地拧了一把男孩的小脸蛋，没想到Charles理都不理，伸手“哗啦”把被子拉高到头顶，彻底与他隔绝。

·  
Ransom走到餐厅时表情还是恨恨的，但先一步来吃下午茶的Charlotte已经见怪不怪，她昨晚将几种酒混在一起喝了不少，现在还没缓过劲来，精神不振地瘫坐在椅子，一手拿着手机发短信，另一只手里捏着一个吃到一半的肉桂巧克力贝果，嘴里正有一搭没一搭地嚼着。  
“Bryan还没起？”Ransom坐到Charlotte对面的位置，用指尖敲了敲空咖啡杯，身后的女佣立刻快步走上来为他倒满。  
“他早就被他妈妈逮回家了，因为昨天晚上那通电话。”Charlotte用一种“你真的关心他吗，不你只是关心你自己”的眼神瞥着Ransom，“顺便替他问一句，为什么他临走前去你房间敲门没人理他，而且有个小男孩从头到尾一直在哭。”  
Ransom舀着香槟冻的勺子顿了一下，他挑着眉耸了耸肩膀，语气装得很无辜：“谁知道呢？没准是有人喝多了耳鸣吧。”  
他话音未落，Charlotte就忍不住翻了一个大白眼：“你真当我和他一样迟钝？”她作势要拿贝果丢Ransom的脑袋，而Ransom也抓起了餐叉试图反击，这时女孩的手机适时地响了一声，她愤愤不平地把面包塞进嘴里退出战局，低头在屏幕上点了几下，短信发送声响起，她撇着嘴将手机扔到一边。  
Ransom看着她的表情，又从鸟笼架的底层夹了一个龙虾塔：“那个谁跟你吵架了？”他口中的“那个谁”是夏洛特的现任男友John，在附近的大学城读摄影专业，他们小团体四个人，只有夏洛特对他满意。  
“我早就说你应该甩了他。”Ransom兴致缺缺地咬了一口龙虾塔，Charlotte又翻了翻眼睛，在餐巾上蹭干净手指，举起手机来给Ransom看：“是Tommy，”她翻动了几下对话记录，速度很快，Ransom什么也没看清，只能分辨出满眼的爱心emoji，“他跟我秀恩爱，说他男朋友把他怼得下不来床，又连夜到三十公里外的药店给他买了两管超——好用的消炎药。”  
Ransom抽了抽眼角，露出一个倒胃口的刻薄表情：“还是那个流浪汉？我早就说他该甩了他。”  
“你除了这句话还会说什么？”Charlotte这次连白眼都欠奉，从相簿里找到Tommy发给她的一张合影，戳到Ransom面前，“而且人家也不是流浪汉，是正经训狗师。”  
“那还不如流浪汉。”Ransom看也不看，抱起手臂紧靠到椅背上，与女孩拉远了距离，“手机拿远点，我对有狗毛的照片都过敏。”  
Charlotte冲Ransom比了个中指，也懒得再理他，拿起一块撒着坚果碎的鹅肝批丢进嘴里，接着看Tommy的爱情小故事，听见那边的Ransom忽然问道：“Thomas有没有告诉你那两种消炎药都叫什么？”  
Charlotte闻言咻地抬起头，她嘴里还嚼着那块鹅肝批，脸上却露出了一个过分微妙的笑容。  
“……干嘛？”Ransom皱着眉上下打量了她两眼，“东西坏了？”  
Charlotte摇摇头，将嘴里的食物囫囵咽了下去，又慢条斯理地拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角：“问这个干什么？”她眯着眼，表情很像是电影里假装娱乐记者的大反派，“你也要买啊？”  
“怎么可能？你做梦吧？我买它干什么？”Ransom镇定地转开目光，拿起咖啡来喝了一口，“我就是问问。”  
Charlotte长长地“哦——”了一声，那声音落在Ransom的耳朵里仿佛是一只八卦的鹅，他拉过一小碟白芦笋，打算吃完就溜，听见鹅继续问道：“说起来，怎么就你一个人来吃饭？”Charlotte将胳膊交叠着压在桌子上，神情像是老道的审讯官，“他呢？”  
Ransom埋头吃饭，含糊地明知故问：“谁？  
“别装蒜！”Charlotte将蓝绿色的眼睛瞪得更大，毫不留情地拆穿了他，“你折腾他那么久，小孩饿都饿死了，快把他叫下来吃饭。”  
Ransom听见她的称呼，忍不住想嘲笑一句，还没来得及出声，Charlotte已经打断了他：“我还要邀请他今晚一起去参加Katerina的生日派对。”  
“什么？”Ransom立刻忘了自己要说什么，紧紧地皱起眉毛。  
“Katerina的生日派对。”Charlotte耐心地重复了一遍，“她两个月前就开始发邀请函了。你不会已经忘了吧，我记得你俩好像还有过一段罗曼史。”  
Ransom的确把这事忘了，但他的重点不在这儿：“我是说你为什么要邀请他？”  
“我就是想邀请Charles。”Charlotte挑起细长漂亮的眉毛，“怕我撬你墙角啊？”她故意将金发掖在耳后，露出明媚的侧脸，很没有可信度的保证，“我不会的，他可是你第一个男朋友。”  
“他才不是我男朋友，他——”  
“——他只是你长得特别一般，也不聪明，又矮又胖的童工伴读而已。”Charlotte排出形容词的同时连做了几个手势，一个比一个精妙，“那你就更不用担心了。”  
“我根本没担心。”Ransom仍是嘴硬道，他换了个更懒散的坐姿，想要表现出漫不经心，手中的餐刀柄却敲在瓷碟沿上，发出一声刺耳的脆响。  
Charlotte憋着笑，故作悠闲地转了转指间的小银匙：“那我就在这儿等着，反正他早晚要下楼，你也不能把他关一辈子。”  
Ransom听见最后一句，下意识顿了顿，没接这茬，Charlotte看了他一眼，也皱眉抱起了手臂：“不是吧，Ransom，你还真想把他关一辈子？”  
“我没有。”Ransom立刻说，但还是让女孩捕捉到一丝犹豫。  
“Ransom，”Charlotte忧虑地正色道，“这是犯法的你知道吗？”  
“我都说了我没有！”Ransom终于恼羞成怒，“是他太累了，我想让他多睡会！”  
“哦——”鹅又叫了起来，“你好贴心哦，Hugh少爷。”  
“……”  
Charlotte望着气结的Ransom，好整以暇地换了个策略：“你是不是不敢让他出来玩啊？”她用纤细的指尖蹭着杯口，自下而上斜睨着他。  
Ronsom嗤了一声，脸上是一副莫名其妙的表情：“我有什么可不敢的？”  
“比如……”Charlotte眨了眨眼，“比如有人告诉他，‘我早就说你该甩了Ransom’之类的。”女孩听Ransom说这句话不下八十遍，语气学得非常像，她说完先把自己逗乐了，支着餐桌前仰后合笑个不停。  
Ransom仍是面无表情，只有嘴角几乎要撇到地上去，那样子明显是想骂脏话，他与Charlotte僵持了一会，突然一推盘子，扔下餐巾站了起来。  
“干嘛去？”Charlotte抹掉笑出来的眼泪，翘起椅子脚回头望向Ransom，却眼看着他三步并作两步地跨上楼梯。  
“叫他下来吃饭！”  
Ransom气势汹汹地留下一句，一边想着怎么把Charles包装得严实一点，别让他对谁都漏出那点甜乎乎的芯子。  
但几分钟后，他又急匆匆地走下楼梯，面对着一脸“我早就说他该甩了你”的Charlotte，略带尴尬地问道：“Thomas还在线吗？”他强装淡定地搓了搓指尖，“能不能让他把那个药店的地址发过来一下？”

—T—


	14. Chapter 14

·  
Ransom进门的时候Charles就醒了，但他的眼皮沉得抬不起来，身上的被子也像是一块又重又冷的石板，只有覆盖在他身上的那一片是温热的，男孩拗着头紧紧地缩成一团，直到对方走近了、晃了晃他的肩膀也一动都不想动。  
“快起床了，今天带你出去玩儿。”Charles听见Ransom的声音像是从天边传过来的，他想摇摇头，说自己不舒服，想请半天的假，但能做到的却只是像虚弱的猫一样蹭了蹭枕头。  
床边的Ransom仿佛又说了些什么，伸出手摸了摸Charles的额头、耳朵和脸颊，他的动作很轻，但皮肤的温度对于Charles而言有些太凉了，男孩下意识瑟缩了一下，眉毛小小地皱了起来，将自己更深地埋进了被窝里。  
朦胧间，Ransom又低声说了一句，这次Charles听清楚了，是一句脏话。  
他微微睁开眼，看到Ransom掏出了手机，开始在屏幕上敲敲打打，脸色被荧光映照的很不好看。  
“U少爷……”Charles小小地叫了一声，他一直张着嘴巴呼吸，鼻音很重，干冷的空气像是一截枯树枝似的刮擦着他的气管，Ransom低头瞥他一眼，眉头紧皱着，也不说话，过了一会又忽然弯下腰掀开了被角，上半身整个钻了进去。  
房间里冰凉的空气一下子涌进被窝里，男孩被激得打了个冷颤，下意识蜷起腿，却被Ransom粗鲁地拉住脚腕：“别动。”他的声音闷闷地传出来，紧接着又不做声了，趴在Charles两腿间戳戳摸摸的也不知道在干什么。  
男孩开始还有些紧绷，被捏了两下腿根之后也渐渐松懈下来，他在半梦半醒之间忽然听到了两声清晰的快门声，随之而来的是在眼睑外一闪而过的光亮，但等他睁开眼，只见到了刚从被子底下钻出来、一脸坦荡的Ransom。  
“没什么大问题，”Ransom的头发难得有些凌乱，他像是黑诊所的无良医生在做诊断，表情里写满了事不关己，“就是下面有点肿了。”他说着，又伸手摸了摸Charles的脸颊，这一次他的手掌温暖了很多，男孩眯着眼昏沉地靠在他的手心里，鼻尖、脸颊和眼尾的潮红连成一片。  
Charles听了Ransom的话，下意识夹了夹腿，没有感觉到疼，只是底下胀胀的，仿佛仍留存着什么东西。他含糊不清地咕哝了一声，鼻根酸痛，生理性的泪水从一只眼睛流淌进另一只，沾湿了他的鬓角和两人皮肤的交界。  
男孩昏昏沉沉，很快又睡了过去，躲在被子底下一动不动，连呼吸都是轻轻的，但又不是他平常那种累到安分的乖样子，倒像是一只被冻僵了的小流浪狗，蜷缩着枕在Ransom的手指上。  
Ransom弯着腰站了一会，直到尾指有些发麻才抽回手来，但他一动，Charles立刻就醒了，眯着他那双肿眼睛可怜兮兮地望过来，Ransom在心里暗骂了一声，听见Charles用气音沙哑地求他：“……别走……”  
男孩仰着脸望向Ransom，又将请求小声重复了一遍，他伸出舌尖来舔了舔嘴唇上结痂的小伤口，艰难地往床边蹭了蹭，脑袋跌下枕头，虚虚地挨在Ransom的大腿旁边，他仿佛是某种黏人的宠物，小腿收拢时好像有一条尾巴在被子底下无力地摇晃。  
Ransom看得皱起眉，嘴角紧紧抿着，僵持一阵，终于还是蹲下身，凑到男孩脸颊边低声道：“快睡。”他的声音和表情都有些生硬，拇指轻轻蹭过男孩的嘴唇，“等你睡醒我就回来了。”  
“……真的吗？”Charles的绿眼睛睁大了一些，显得有点高兴，也没问对方是去做什么，轻而易举地就相信了。  
他很乖地躺回原位，又拉高被沿遮住下半张脸，像是下一秒就要闭上眼睡觉，手指却从被子底下偷偷地伸出来，飞快地拉了一下对方的指尖。  
Ransom手上被压麻的感觉还没有完全消退，被Charles触碰到的地方霎时泛起细细的痒和疼，他像是被针扎到似的蓦地收回手，那种感觉却还是顺着他的指尖一路漫延到肩膀，叫他浑身都不对劲起来。  
Charles没有注意到对方的反常，他身上虽然沉沉的，但心情轻快，很快就坠回到梦乡里，只是他一开始还是觉得冷，冰凉着手脚缩成一团，后来才慢慢觉到些温暖，歪着头真正睡熟了。  
Ransom站在一旁无聊地刷社交软件，直到男孩呼吸平稳后才离开，他关门时用余光瞥见了走廊立柜上的猎犬摆件，没太在意，却在心里毫无来由地想，他果然最讨厌狗。

·  
Charles再次醒来的时候浑身都是汗，他在湿透的床褥间睁着眼急促地喘了一阵，心跳的频率几乎超过了天花板上消防警报器的信号灯。  
房间里只有他一个人，昏沉安静，偶尔能听见地暖运作时轻微的响动，男孩闭了闭眼，等那种被惊醒后的眩晕感彻底消退才伸手胡乱抹了抹脸，他翻了个身，将冰凉泛红的鼻尖埋进枕头里，粘着在他背上的床单随之落回到床垫，留下一片湿濡的凉意。  
男孩不太好受地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，低头拉紧了被角，这才注意到自己身上又多压了几层，一层是沙发上装饰用的绒毯，一层是那条弄脏了的被单，最外层还裹着一件Ransom穿过的浴袍。  
男孩将令他汗流浃背的几层拉下来堆到床的另一边，想了想，又把那件浴袍拽了回来，但他没有再将它盖在身上，只是抓住干燥柔软的袖口，像拉手一样紧紧地攥着。  
这时从窗帘缝隙透进来的日光已经很暗淡了，他又在床上躺了一会，脚趾从被窝里反复探出来几次，又将台灯拧到最亮，连做了两个深呼吸，终于下定决心起床，但他刚一掀开被子，还没来得及怕冷，就被自己身上层叠的吮痕和精斑吓了一跳。  
他光着身子扑通一声跳下床，眉毛震惊地皱成一团，手指在那几处最难堪的红印上用力蹭了蹭，才终于确定不是自己眼花看错。  
男孩抿着嘴角忍了又忍，还是在闻到一股暧昧咸腥的精液味道时小声骂了句脏话，他万分嫌弃地撇着嘴，从床头的纸巾盒里抽了一大团夹在腿间，直到披上了Ransom的浴袍、闻见领口上清爽利落的须后水香味才稍微舒服了一点。  
他起床前已经听见肚子在叫了，现在更是饿得难受，但他不敢就这样跑到外面吃饭，而是先去洗了澡，结果光是搓洗身上干涸的体液就花了半个小时，再加上洗头发和清洁被玩肿了的里面，男孩差点直接休克在蒸气里。  
等他头重脚轻地从浴室出来，这才意识到自己生病了，不过男孩对于照顾病人很有一套，他先是换上了最厚的一套居家服，又从行李箱里翻出常备的退烧药掰了半片吃掉，同时努力灌下一大杯热水，出门前又多套了一件毛绒绒的丑毛衣当做外套。  
他收拾妥当后已经是晚餐时间，别墅安安静静的，走廊里一个人也没有，男孩吃饭前先到书房和娱乐室转了一圈，但只碰到了一个正在清扫地板的佣人，对方好心地告诉他那位难伺候的小少爷还没有回来，可以悄悄把餐盘端进房间里吃。  
Charles跟他道了谢，但还是很自觉地到餐厅吃晚饭，等回到狼藉一片的房间后，他不好意思请女佣帮忙来换床上用品，一个人将所有弄脏了的东西抱到洗衣房去，又从二楼的储物间里翻出来一套新的挨个换好。  
他做这一切的时候都是偷偷摸摸的，心里的紧张远大于疲惫，直到将房间整理干净之后，男孩才陡然察觉出浑身酸痛。  
这时候屋外已经很暗了，今夜多云，天空上一颗星星也看不见，若隐若现的月光藏在厚重的云层里，Charles将笔记本电脑和写读后感作业要用的几本书搬到飘窗上，兜里揣着沉默的手机，他时不时就要往远处望一眼，玻璃上映出他微微泛着潮红的脸。  
但窗外一直很平静，直到天空彻底变成浓墨水似的深蓝色、男孩也等得有些困了，才有两束车灯的远光从林间隐约地照出来。  
男孩几乎是瞬间跳了起来，傻兮兮地趴到窗户上探头探脑。等那辆车平稳地穿过树林、停在别墅门口，男孩早已经冲出房间，像只兔子或者等主人回家的小狗那样三步并作两步地跑下楼梯。  
来人推开门时一眼就看见了光着脚站在台阶上的Charles，两人都愣了一下，对方挑高了眉毛，表情困惑得有些可爱：“你还好吗，Charles？”  
Grant上前两步，拉着男孩的手腕将他从地板带到地毯上，“你在等谁吗？”他换上了一身剪裁合体的休闲西装，发丝在灯光下耀眼得像金子，比十个坏脾气的Ransom加起来还要帅，Charles明明应该更惊喜才对，但他只是低下头，欲盖弥彰地舔了舔嘴唇，“我没在等人，”他还有些气喘，缓了两秒，又心虚地补充道，“我刚才正好下楼。”  
Grant挑起眉，深以为然似的点点头，动作做到一半，却又忍不住低声笑了起来。  
“今天外面真冷，房间里倒还好。”Grant的声音里笑意很浓，他主动转换了话题，将目光从男孩蜷紧的脚趾上移开，浓密的睫毛微微垂落着，望向Charles的时候显得格外温和，“你怎么没有去派对？我昨晚听Charlotte说她想要邀请你。”  
“什么派对？”Charles心里松了一大口气，他连忙接话，听见Grant继续问道，“Ransom没有告诉你吗？”  
“告诉我什么？”Charles一头雾水地眨眨眼，在脑子里飞快回想了一下昨晚Ransom跟他说过的那些，最后只得出了“没一句上得了台面的好话”这个结论。  
Grant看上去也很疑惑，但他像是不忍心让男孩被蒙在鼓里，考虑了几秒，很快替Ransom找了个合适的理由：“可能他是担心今晚会很忙、照顾不到你。”他看着Charles仍然愣怔怔地模样，非常贴心地进一步解释道：“毕竟今晚派对的女主角和他曾经是——”  
话说到一半，Grant突然停顿了一下，表情变得不太自然，像是个忘记台词的蹩脚演员在努力给Ransom挽回形象，“——好朋友。当然，现在也是。”他吞吞吐吐地说完，自己先尴尬地摸着鼻梁笑起来，“抱歉，我实在是不太擅长这个。”  
Charles也觉得Grant不太擅长撒谎，这也不算什么坏事，Steve就很不会撒谎（但演技是很棒的）。他很轻易就猜到了事情的真相，倒没觉得有任何超出预期的部分，只是后知后觉地发现相信Ransom说“等你醒了就会回来”的自己是个傻子，并且对于Grant的温柔不太好意思接受，甚至想要反过来安慰对方。  
“没关系，我今天很忙的，而且也没有那么想参加派对。”Charles轻快地耸耸肩膀，他认真地望着Grant，表情和语气都很诚恳，灰绿色的眼睛像是宝石一样闪闪发亮，他观察到Grant的眉毛舒展开来，神色也慢慢变得放松，忍不住在心里得意地想这才是会说谎的样子。  
Grant不知道男孩在高兴什么，但也忍俊不禁，他微弯着的眼睛显得更加深邃，在某些瞬间显露出来的气质和Steve非常像，但却更加有朝气，Charles不由得有些走神，他记得Steve少年时期的身型又瘦又矮，照相时也总是摆着臭脸，不知道为什么他弟弟却更像他现在的模样。  
这时候Grant的手机忽然震动起来，他对Charles打了个抱歉的手势，转过身接电话，男孩这才如梦初醒，他在Grant看不见的角度用力拍了拍自己的脸颊，将那些追星的念头拍到一边，又小跑到衣帽间穿上了新拖鞋。  
男孩回来的时候Grant已经打完了电话，他随手将手机揣进兜里，指了指门口：“我得先回去了。”他做出一个无奈的表情，“他们还都等着我输了游戏给Steve发视频电话。”  
Charles咬着嘴唇笑起来，他点点头，将Grant送出门，将要告别时才想起来问对方为什么又到Ransom家里来。  
“今早不小心把东西落下了。”Grant朝他笑了笑，呼吸间有乳白色的雾气弥散开来，他没有说明是什么东西，Charles也礼貌地没有多问，只是停在台阶上，看着Grant独自走出一段，又回过头朝他挥了挥手。  
Charles也踮起脚用力挥了回去，这时他的手机“叮”地响了一声，是短信提醒，男孩连忙掏出手机来看，但这里的信号很弱，加载标志在屏幕上拼命打转，他捧着手机傻站了半天，直到手指都冻僵了，才终于接收到了一条广告。  
男孩垂着眼睛慢慢呼了口气，园子点亮的灯光将颓败的树木和草坪照得很温暖，只是他在外面站久了，身体有些发冷，鼻根和眼角也被冰凉的空气堵得微微酸痛，他将手揣回兜里，下意识吸了吸鼻子，转身回房间去了。

—T—


	15. Chapter 15

·  
Charles在作业清单里“读一本非知名小说”的项目前打了一个勾，他从飘窗搬回书房后效率提高了不少，只用了一半的时间就把之前翻了两个小时也没看几页的书看完了。  
他没有再回到Ransom的房间住，而是贴心地将床铺收拾平整，又把一路上可能会绊倒人的靠枕和绒毯都收进柜子，虽然他猜想Ransom大概率会在外面过夜，但像这样整理妥当一些，对方带女孩回来住时就不会像几天前那样尴尬。  
男孩临睡前到后厨接了一壶热水，将另一半退烧药吃掉了，回到房间后才看到手机上十分钟前收到一条来自Grant的短信，问他睡了没有，方不方便打电话。  
Charles当然回复方便，想了想，又主动给对方拨了回去，他本以为会等很久，没想到等待音只响了一声，那边就立刻接了起来。  
“呃、嗨？我是Charles Blackwood.”男孩有点措手不及，电话那头的Grant却像是不太介意，他低低笑了两声，也配合地回道，“嗨，我是Grant Rogers.”  
Grant那边的背景音嘈杂，声音里夹杂着细微的电流声，有些失真，但却更像Steve——而两天前Charles才刚回顾了一部Steve出演的电影，Steve在其中只是一个戏份不多的配角，但却贡献了一段十分精彩的phone sex。  
Charles能感觉到自己的脸正在迅速发烫，他四处看了看，抓起枕头用力锤了两下，又将它紧紧抱在怀里，这才将心里大喊大叫的欲望压制下来一点点，他清了清嗓子，努力假装着平静说：“对不起Grant，我刚刚没有带手机，请问你有什么事吗？”  
Grant自然不知道对面的男孩正在狂吃代餐，他倚在露台上，看着Ransom开着车横冲直撞地穿过草坪，没熄火就跨出来，风风火火地走进别墅。  
他收回目光，用含着笑意的声音对着电话说：“没什么，只是刚才在Ransom家听你的声音有点哑，想再打电话确认一下你有没有生病。”  
Charles一愣，随即被Grant的贴心震惊到了，他在心里想这不愧是美国队长的弟弟，Rogers家的家教真正严明，同时为自己刚刚的龌龊念头羞愧不已。  
“我很好！”他还有些心虚，像个回复教官的童子军一样抬高了声音，腰杆在床垫上挺得笔直，仿佛这样就可以证明自己的身心健康。  
“真的吗？”Grant仍旧不太放心追问，他那边的背景音换了一个吵闹方式，风声更小了，但音乐声更大，仿佛是从室外走进了室内，“用不用叫我的家庭医生去看一下？”  
“真的不用，”Charles连忙拒绝，为了提高可信度，他又恳切地说明了情况，“我之前是有一点不舒服，但已经吃过药了，现在一点问题也没有。”  
“那好吧，”Grant温柔地妥协道，他从侍应生手中的托盘里拿了一杯贵腐酒，漫不经心地靠在二楼平台上啜饮，但说话时声音还是很关切，“如果感觉不舒服一定要告诉我，好吗？”  
男孩立刻给了他肯定的答复，又很不好意思地在那里千恩万谢，Grant一边听着，随口答应几句，一边居高临下地望着派对会场。  
Ransom刚进来没多久，正在沙发前和Charlotte说话，他看起来有点着急，放下一袋东西后就要离开，派对的女主角却又正巧找上门来，在人群间跟他拉拉扯扯。  
Grant兴致缺缺地看着，语气却仍旧温暖体贴：“我刚刚看到Ransom了，需要我给他带个话之类的吗？”  
“不用！”Charles立刻摇摇头，但音调明显低落下来，他沉默了两秒，又小声问道：“你觉得他晚上还会回来吗？”男孩停顿了一下，连忙补充上后半句，“我是说，还用给他留门吗？”  
Grant看着楼下的Ransom被起哄着灌了两杯龙舌兰，有点为难似的轻啧了一声：“我也说不准，Ransom玩得正开心呢，Charles，”他抿了口酒，而Ransom突出重围拉开了大门，像个什么冒牌英雄似的急匆匆地走进了黑夜里，“不过我也许能随便编个理由把他弄回家去，你觉得怎么样？”  
Charles“啊？”了一声，还没明白他是什么意思，对方已经温和而难以拒绝地替他做了决定：“我会叫他赶紧回去的，Charles，这也算是为了其他男孩好，有他在场别人很难找到女伴。”他的语气介于调侃和坦诚之间，这时候Ransom早已经没影儿了，但他在挂下电话之前很认真地对Charles说：“别问他是为什么回来的，好吗，Charles？这是咱们之间的秘密。”

·  
Ransom拿着药袋进屋时还是有点得意的，即使没有受到Charles的热切欢迎，他的心情也不能算太坏，但当他找遍了卧室、客厅、餐厅和书房，却连一根男孩的头发也没见着的时候，他的表情很快就变成了会让Charlotte脱口而出“我早就说他该甩了你”的模样。  
他最终是在佣人房里找到Charles的，不过男孩没看到Ransom推开门时恶狠狠的表情，他已经睡着了，还没脱掉那件丑毛衣，也没盖被子，像只小鸟似的垂着头蜷缩在床上。  
Ransom抱着手臂无聊地瞪了他一阵，又泄愤似的拉开被角、将Charles从头到尾整个儿罩在里面，不过最终让Ransom脾气全消的还是男孩放在床头的退烧药，很大一盒，上面用很幼稚的字体清清楚楚地写着“儿童专用”。  
他撇了撇嘴，伸手将药盒转到另一面，准备侵占Charles的浴室洗漱，但佣人房里的浴室太小了，马桶和浴缸竟然是并排安装的，地上敞着男孩的行李箱，里面除了换洗衣服外还有几袋儿童用药，甚至还有用亚克力盒子装着的一个小黄鸭，Ransom看得头都大了，实在下不去脚，只好不情不愿地回到自己的房间。  
他回来的时候Charles已经醒了，正揉着眼睛敲手机，见到他也没有很激动的样子，一副呆呆愣愣的蠢样子，好像已经忘了白天的时候自己是怎么撒娇耍赖地求他别走。  
Ransom冷冷地哼了一声，把自己辛苦买回来的药“啪”地丢到男孩怀里，看着Charles像个傻猫似的歪过脑袋眨眨眼，握着纸袋小声问：“这是给我的吗？”  
“废话。”Ransom没好气地说，他垂眼用余光瞄着Charles，见他将两支消炎药拆出来之后咬着嘴唇露出了一个又傻又乖的笑容。  
“谢谢你，Hugh少爷。”男孩的绿眼睛里又活泛起来，他是真的很高兴，脸颊都变得粉扑扑的，攥着那两支药膏爱不释手。  
Ransom又骄矜地哼笑一声，这才满意了一些，他朝Charles伸出手，大发慈悲道：“给我，我帮你抹。”  
Charles正在认真地看说明书，指尖压着“阴道内涂抹”那一行字：“我自己也行吧？”他小声辩驳，手指将药膏攥得很紧，他其实也不知道为什么自己要拒绝，明明Ransom什么都看过了，而且他也清楚地知道把对方惹毛了会是什么下场，但男孩今晚就是想和别人作对。  
Ransom果不其然地挑起了眉毛，Charles几乎被练出了条件反射，大腿立刻就夹紧了，但对方只是这样瞥了他一眼，很快大方地点点头：“好啊，你自己抹。”他换了个站姿，更加放松地靠墙站着，仿佛很好说话，但还不等男孩松下一口气，他又接着道，“就在这儿抹。”  
Charles掀开被子下床的动作僵在原地，他舔了舔嘴唇，扬起眼睫望着不远处的Ransom，对方一派悠闲，但男孩知道，如果自己拒绝，百分之二百会发生更加难堪的事，他泄气似的地垂下眼，但心里其实没那么不情愿，同时又没那么情愿。  
到了最后男孩也不知道自己在想什么，他慢慢地将裤子拉下一点，露出正好可以伸进一只手涂药的程度，Ransom在他对面一动不动地盯着他，直到他要作弊地拉过被子遮上，才大步走过来打开他的手。  
“盖上了你还看得见吗？”Ransom有理有据地说，他嫌弃Charles磨蹭，抓过他的手挤上了一大坨透明的药膏，“快抹，”他威胁性地揉捏男孩裸露的腿根，说话时声音低得像耳语，“还是要我帮你把下面的小嘴掰开才肯抹？”  
Charles被热气扑在了耳廓上，肩膀紧张地一抖，他胡乱摇摇头，深吸了一口气，咬着下唇忍住了溢到嘴边的呜咽，他屈起膝盖，将微微发颤的指尖抵在了穴口，缓慢地挤开了仍肿胀着的阴瓣。  
手指进入的一瞬间，男孩就忍不住小声呻吟了出来，药膏刺激性很低，但也很凉，穴径里面的嫩肉还没有从昨晚疯狂的性事中彻底恢复回来，稍一刺激就痉挛般紧紧绞成一团，Charles急喘着将手指慢慢插到最里面，小幅度地转了转，将药膏涂抹到肉壁上，停留几秒后就抽了出来。  
“然后呢？”把脸凑在男孩腿间的Ransom咻地抬起头，眉毛紧紧地皱着，“这就没了？”他像个抱怨演出时间太短的难搞观众，也不知道自己现在看起来有多欲求不满，但连续被折腾了好几天的Charles一下就看出来了，他的脸颊微微有些发热，嗫嚅着解释道：“说明书上写——”  
“——说明书上写没写你昨晚被操了几次？”Ransom粗鲁地打断了对方，他又拿过那管药膏，直接对着男孩的腿心挤出来小半管，“多抹点儿，”他将Charles的裤沿又往下拽了一截，裸露出来的大腿上还留着他的咬痕和手印，两人都看见了，Charles有些窘迫地舔了舔嘴唇，但Ransom却显出些满意，忍不住又低头在其中一个吻痕上亲了亲，“你流了这么多水，药膏不是都冲出来了？”  
他的声音放缓了，内容却还是不太靠谱，Charles没有办法，只好再一次探下手去抹药，Ransom眼睛一眨不眨地看着，纤长的睫毛微微垂落，表情认真得有点好笑。  
但Charles却笑不出来。他越仔细地抹药，下面的水就越多，有时甚至会忽然涌出一大股，弄得他整个人都跟着发抖，又像是失禁了一样淅淅沥沥地从里面淌出来。  
男孩敢保证这绝对是药膏的问题，但Ransom可不这么想，他一边说着“小婊子就是连抹个药都忍不住要自慰”、“多插进两根手指堵住就好了”之类的风凉话，一边扒掉上衣压在了Charles身上。  
他用手掌包住了男孩的手背，强迫他在肉穴里叽咕叽咕地搅，同时又很有技巧地玩弄着男孩的囊袋，叫他没两分钟就绷着小腿呻吟着射了一裤子。  
“怎么这么没用啊？”Ransom将沾着精液的手举上来给Charles看，将上面粘稠的白浊蹭到他的枕巾上，男孩还沉浸在陡然的高潮里，也不知道自己被侮辱了，只是茫然地望着Ransom，喘了会气，用微微发颤的干净手指拨开了对方散落下来的碎发。  
他这次倒没说出“谁像谁”这种混蛋话，脱力的指尖沿着Ransom高挺的鼻梁滑落到嘴角，他做这些的时候脑子里没什么特别的意识，只是学着之前Ransom对待他的样子，用拇指碰了碰对方的下唇。  
Ransom一晚上都没怎么喝水，嘴唇有些干燥，Charles被蹭得发痒，弯起眼疲惫又柔软地笑了一下，Ransom看着他，忽然低下头，给了男孩今晚的第一个吻。

—T—


End file.
